Accidentally on Purpose (I Fell in Love with You)
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Bella is naturally accident prone. She just seems to be more accident prone whenever Rosalie's around. Rosalie wonders why. Everyone else already knows why.
1. Chapter 1

**_Accidentally on Purpose_**

Bella is naturally accident prone. She just seems to be more accident prone whenever Rosalie's around. Rosalie wonders why. Everyone else already knows why.

**A/N: I accidentally became sucked into the Twilight fandom again. So, naturally I had to write something. Let me know what ya think so far. **

Bella's clumsy. Everyone knows that in the Cullen family. It's why they're so careful with her. Treating her like she's made of glass, because despite the flesh and blood she does seem to break like she's made of something more delicate. Delicate features are something she has as well. Big vulnerable open eyes. A small nose, a thin frame made of slender muscle.

Bella is unerringly human, which is why she lacks the grace of her immortal friends. Even by human standards she is a hazard and her mortal friends also keep an eye on her at school when Edward isn't around to catch her to break her fall. Or to push her out of the way of more rampaging cars.

It's this natural clumsiness that makes it hard to discern at first that something else is happening. But when Alice does untangle the webs of her visions of the future, she squeals with joy so loudly she makes Jasper drop the history book he's reading.

"What's wrong?" he is immediately on his feet in concern over some horrifying thing that she has seen. But she turns to him, a smile on her face. "It's Bella!" she announces grandly. "Bella and Rosalie getting along with each other!"

He arches a brow at this, unconvinced. "Are you sure-" she doesn't even let him finish in her excitement.

"I'm so happy! Finally Rosalie will have another female friend beside me, and she won't be rude to Bella anymore. And Bella won't have to be scared of her any longer." Alice wanted to share this news with their adopted parents. Surely it would be cause for celebration. She wasn't going to tell Rosalie of course: that would have the desired effect of the ice queen shutting down and thus trying very hard to not make it come true, thus rendering the vision faux.

"How do they even become friends?" Jasper asks, curious now. He knows visions of the future can be fickle, so whatever it is that Bella and Rosalie have done, must be leading towards the course of that. Right now, Bella's at their house but he has no idea where. Last he saw she was with Edward, his brother in love with the human and trying to court her into becoming his girlfriend. They had been in the front room, Edward playing the piano for her and wooing her with his mastery of the ivory keys. Jasper now tuned his hearing to hear it was still going but he could not make out any conversing. He often tried to respectfully keep out of others conversations with Bella as this was a small house and the vampires had powerful hearing.

"I'm not sure, but this would be amazing. Then we'd truly be a big happy family. Bella and Edward would get together and then we'd all be couples!" Alice gushed. Her enthusiasm was infectious and Jasper could not stop himself from feeling it. Alice then rushed off to find Esme and Carlisle and tell them about it.

Friends they may be in the future, but currently, Rosalie and Bella were enemies.

* * *

Bella's been coming over to the Cullen's household for three months now. She knows Edward likes her and she likes him back, but she's not sure if it's the romantic type of like or the like where she just vibes with him because they're on the same level spiritually. Both pessimistic and loners, too wrapped up in the inner workings of their mind to pay attention to the outside. Except of course, he's eternally handsome and has the grace of a god.

She likes his family too. Carlisle is kind and fatherly to her, always speaking to her with respect and answering her questions about their true nature with truthfulness. Esme is the mother Bella never had and she always goes out of her way to make something for Bella that she knows the teen will like. Alice is full of vim and always trying to do this or that with Bella. If Edward's not with Bella, then Alice is trying to hog all her time with her by going shopping or taking her to expensive locations. Emmett is a good bro; he and Bella talk sports and video games and often she'll challenge him to a game only to lose because his reflexes were faster than hers. Jasper is calm and quiet and just by being next to him, Bella can feel her anxieties melt away.

Rosalie...Rosalie is the exception. Any time she comes near Bella, Bella's heart rate skyrockets. Even just thinking about seeing her, has the same pulse pounding effect and Bella isn't sure why. True, the vampires all have beauty and grace, but Rosalie's seems to surpass that. She's even more beautiful and gracious if that is possible at all. Which is probably why it prompts Bella to do stupid things or say stupid things when around her.

And she knows such behavior will only piss Rosalie off more. Unlike the others, she did not greet Bella's arrival to their house with open arms. She openly called Edward a fool for telling Bella about their vampire nature and it had lead to fights and more until Esme had intervened.

Bella had been hurt by the rudeness but she vowed she'd prove to Rosalie she wasn't some worthless human. Though she had no idea how she'd do that. She just...just wanted to impress her. Despite how nervous she got in Rosalie's presence, she would try.

That was why, every time Bella came to the Cullen's household, she hoped to catch but a glimpse of Rosalie if only so that she could say something witty or funny to make the woman laugh. But it never worked out that way because Bella's tongue got extremely tongue tied when Rosalie grandly walked down the large staircase, like she was modeling the clothes she was wearing. She would scope out the scene, note Bella was there with some disdain in her eyes, before rolling those perfectly golden orb and leaving with a huff.

Bella wanted to be able to talk with her but she could not find an excuse to. Not until her truck broke down. "Shit," she cursed under her breath, as she tried to start the truck and could not. A few students laughed at her as she kicked the truck's tires in the parking lot, only hurting her own foot. "Shit," she cursed at the pain this time.

"Leave the truck. Take the Volvo with me," Edward suggested compassionately, sneaking up behind her in that quiet way of his.

"I can't leave it here. It'll get towed and I'll get fined," Bella said, raking a hand through her hair as she struggled to figure out a way to resolve this issue.

"I'll have Emmett tow it back to our house with his Jeep. Rosalie can fix it for you, for free," Edward assured her, knowing that Bella was only a student and had only so much cash. Bella whirled in on him. "Rosalie knows how to fix trucks?"

He nodded his head shortly. "She does. She knows a lot about cars, actually."

That was unexpected. For someone who looked so put together, one wouldn't think Rosalie was into cars. But more into painting her nails or going to spas. "And she'll fix my truck, for me?" Bella wasn't sure about that part. Rosalie didn't like her. The blonde had made it clear from day one.

While Edward couldn't read her mind, he could read the expression she was making as clear as if he'd read her mind. "Rosalie doesn't actually hate you Bella. She'll do it if I ask her to. She'll just grumble about it a bit."

"Okay," Bella said, not entirely sure. She followed Edward into his Volvo. True enough, Emmett towed Bella's car to their house and after Edward exchanged some words with Rosalie, the truck was put in the spacious garage and Rosalie went to work on it. Bella had to go see it with her own eyes to believe it.

As quietly as she could she snuck up on Rosalie, peering in through the crack of the slightly ajar garage door. Through the narrow slit she could make out Rosalie bent over the truck's hood, arms up to the elbows covered in grease and digging through the old wiring.

"I can hear you," Rosalie said all of a sudden, startling Bella and nearly making her fall through the door.

Figuring there was no reason to hide and that this might be a perfect opportunity to talk to Rosalie, she pushed the door timidly open. "Uh, I was curious."

Rosalie snorted, still not turning around to look at Bella. The brunette was now able to look at Rosalie fully. The woman's hair was up in a bun to prevent it from getting dirty, a few messy strands hanging around her face. She was wearing overalls, one shoulder strap hanging off to reveal a white shirt underneath. She had Doc Martins on, the pants legs of her overalls rolled up, one higher than the other. And grease stains everywhere. Bella had never seen her so messy.

It made Rosalie feel more approachable.

"Couldn't believe that I actually know something about cars?" Rosalie poised none too kindly, this time turning around and placing a sassy hand on her hip, giving Bella a measured glare. Bella's heart began to pound but she didn't rush out of the room or blush.

"No. Just surprised. I don't know a lot about you, so it was nice to learn something new," Bella answered to which Rosalie just continued staring at her, long enough to make the back of Bella's neck prick, before going back to work.

"This truck is a disaster. I'm surprised it's lasted as long as it did," Rosalie tightened some things inside it. "I've made some adjustments so it should be fine now. But it would be best if you got a new vehicle entirely."

"Oh, it's done already?" Bella asked, a bit disappointed. She had been hoping to spend more time with Rosalie, trying to get closer to her.

Rosalie arched a brow at this, grabbing a nearby rag and wiping her hands on it. Bella watched the motion with sharp eyes. The slender fingers. Delicate but holding so much strength in them. "Would you have rathered the truck wasn't fixed at all?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that I was hoping to ask you about how it works. The parts, and you know, that kind of stuff. In case it breaks down again this time I can know what the problem is."

Rosalie scoffed. "Just google it."

"But you're the expert," Bella burst out. Her heart was pounding even harder now, because she didn't want Rosalie to leave yet. The woman made her nervous but in this space, in this garage, Bella had been able to see the first glimpse of how more humanizing the vampire could be. Rosalie normally was frosty. At least that was what Bella saw at school. What Rosalie exhumed and put up a front of. Rosalie normally avoided being with the family if Bella was with them, so Bella only saw snatches of how Rosalie softened a bit when she talked to them.

But in this space, she wasn't commanding. Not in the bitchy 'get out of my way or I'll eat you' way, but in the 'I know what I'm doing and I'm enthusiastic about it' way. And Bella wanted to make the most of this softened shell.

"I...I um thought maybe you could teach me some things and we could start getting along better," Bella added softly and Rosalie scoffed again at Bella's hesitantly voiced desires.

"Are you stupid or something? I thought I made it clear I didn't like you."

The words cut like a knife.

"And why?" Bella whispers out, hurting on the inside. She clenches her hands into fists to diffuse the pain.

"Because," at this Rosalie takes a step closer and closer, her golden eyes turning darker. "You're endangering our family. Edward exposed us all to you and you could blab your mouth and get us killed. Or worse yet, the Volturi can find out that you know and then kill us, you, and your family and friends. And it wouldn't be the worse thing they could do," she growled out and Bella had to back up from her so that they could get some space.

Bella ended up backing up into a tool table, bumping into it and unsettling an object lying on top of it. She reached out to grab it before it smashed into the ground but she shouldn't have worried. A cool wind denoted Rosalie was next to her, grabbing it before Bella's human reflexes could. Rosalie set it down with a thunk, not looking at Bella.

"Just go," she said with a forceful whisper. Bella deliberated not leaving, just because it wasn't fair for Rosalie to hate her over this when the rest of the family didn't. they had accepted Edward's rash behaviors if only because they were happy for him and how he felt for Bella. She walked off, converse slapping heavily on the concrete floor.

She couldn't resist. "You know," she said, turning dramatically, her anger at Rosalie insulting her making her nervousness disappear. "The rest of your family doesn't have a problem with me. Only you do. At first I had thought I did something wrong to upset you. But clearly, it's not me. It's_ you_ with the problem."

Rosalie was so still she was a statue. Bella didn't think the blonde would reply, so she left. Softly, but not too soft that Bella couldn't hear it- almost as if Rosalie wasn't sure she wanted Bella to hear this rejoinder- Rosalie spoke. "You have no idea what my real problem is."

The door closed, cutting them off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: I've got some chapters pre-written so I'm hoping to put up a new one each Monday before school kicks my ass.**

Whatever Rosalie had done to the truck, it now ran like it was new again. It even passed 35 miles an hour. A true miracle. Bella wanted to thank Rosalie even if the blonde had been rude to her before.

"Thank her?" Emmett looked at Bella as if she'd gone daft when she suggested the idea. The Cullen's were rich. "I don't think Rosie needs anything. So just a simple thanks would suffice."

"Maybe. But I'd still like to give her something. She did save me a lot of money on repairs."

"What's the point of you saving that money if now you're going to spend it?" Emmett pointed out. Bella shrugged, thumbing her bag as they stood in the hallways in between class.

"Fine," he gave a sigh, seeing that she wasn't going to give up. "If you really wanna help her, get her a CD. She likes this one band and I don't think she's got the CD yet of their newest album."

"Right," Bella nodded her head. "What's the group called?" Emmett told her and then they were off to class.

Bella had at least one class with one Cullen each. Literature, she had with Rosalie. She sat two rows up ahead of the blonde and sometimes she could feel Rosalie boring holes into the back of her head, but each time she looked back the blonde was filing her nails or looking out the window. Today, after the truck incident, Rosalie's staring was missing.

Bella kinda missed it.

As class continued on, the teacher announced groups and Bella ended up in a group with Rosalie. The blonde looked bored as always, with the assignments and the people around her. Bella would be bored too if she had to forever go through high school over and over again.

Bella stayed quiet as the group discussed the meaning behind the allegories in the text. Eventually though, one of the girls, one with a particularly loud voice, asked Bella her opinion on a matter.

Bella shrugged, not really caring to answer it. "I think the broken mirror symbolizes sadness in the case of-"

"Everyone knows a broken mirror symbolizes destroyed hopes and dreams," Rosalie cut in, glaring at Bella. Everyone in the group was taken a back by this. Rosalie barely deigned to pay attention to class or interact with anyone outside her family. "Or have you not been paying attention in school?"

Bella felt her cheeks flush as every one in the group directed their attention to this as if it was the news. "Not all of us-" she was going to say not all of us spent years going to high school over and over again but stopped herself. "-are literary snobs like you," Bella settled on instead.

The tension in the group rose as they waited for Rosalie to continue. "It's not called being a snob, it's called actually doing the work. You didn't even read the book!"

Well shit, Rosalie had called out Bella's bullshitting. "Why the hell are you acting like this?" Bella changed course. It was one thing for Rosalie to be rude to Bella in the confines of the Cullen's house. But to be rude in school? Rosalie usually just froze everyone out. She didn't get riled up like this too easily. And there was literally no reason behind it. Unless...unless it had something to do with Edward? Bella had finally shared her first kiss with him. It had been...very cold. She hadn't expected kissing a vampire to be cold, but then again she'd never expected her first kiss to be a vampire.

To be honest, Alice had seemed more excited about the kiss than Bella had been. All week long the short vampire would have stared with barely concealed joy at the two of them whenever they would interact and it turned out to be because she'd seen Edward taking Bella to the woods for a hike and kissing her there.

But no, Edward had made it clear Rosalie barely tolerated him. So it wouldn't be jealousy.

Was it...still about the argument they'd had in the garage? To be fair, despite it being two weeks ago, Bella still thought back to it. She couldn't help it. It had gone all wrong.

Rosalie opened her mouth to respond but Bella beat her to it for once. "Seriously, whatever it is I did to piss you off, save it for later."

Rosalie's eyes flashed at being told off and she clamped her mouth shut. Then, she got up and left. Everyone in the group looked at the retreating blonde and then at Bella who they had never seen snap at someone before.

She cleared her throat, uncomfortable with this and tried to redirect the attention back to the assignment. Rosalie wasn't going to let her off that easily for mouthing off to her, something deep in her gut told her.

And she was right. Rosalie didn't come back to class and when Bella left to go to her last period of the day, she felt a hand snatch her right as she walked past the girls bathroom and pull her in. With a short yelp, she was inside, facing Rosalie who looked annoyed. Her arms were crossed around her chest and she had a tight scowl.

"Who told you you could act that friendly with me, and tell me off-"

"You were being a bitch for no reason. It was like you were waiting to start a fight with me," Bella cut in. "Seriously, for someone who hasn't been a teen for a long time, you're certainly acting like a dramatic one."

Rosalie's nostrils flared. "I don't need to have anymore reasons to dislike you. I already told you, you are a liability and threat to our family."

"So you're going to bully me away?" Bella exclaimed, glaring up angrily at Rosalie. The blonde must have heard about the kiss, no thanks to Alice blasting it on repeat, and seen it as Bella getting more permanently attached to the family and it was freaking her out. Well tough shit. "I'm part of this family whether you like it or not. Stop being so rude to me!"

"I'll stop when you leave us alone!"

"What good would leaving you alone do?" Bella questioned, getting annoyed with Rosalie.

"A lot of good," was the terse reply.

"I already know your secret. I can't just erase knowing it."

Rosalie let out an annoyed growl at this. The bell rang, signaling class was going to start. "Great, and now you made me late," Bella groused out and left, leaving a still fuming Rosalie in the bathroom.

* * *

"Fuck," Bella muttered out, once she'd unpacked her things. She'd gone shopping with Angela today and accidentally bought the CD for Rosalie. Not entirely accidentally she supposed, because she had deliberated buying it. The blonde didn't deserve it, given her rude behavior to Bella but she did fix up the truck...

Bella had meant to put it back and she'd bought it instead.

Well...no reason to let money go to waste. She might as well give it to Rosalie. She texted Edward, saying she was coming over, and then got in her truck without waiting for a response from him and drove over to the Cullen's household. She knew he would never mind her being over.

"Bella, how lovely to see you," Carlisle said, greeting her at the door. "Jasper, Edward and Alice are out hunting. But they should be back soon."

"I actually came to give Rosalie something, so I won't be staying over," Bella said.

Carlisle is shocked to hear that; no doubt he knows about how warm and cuddly Rosalie is to Bella. "Nonsense, stay for dinner at least. Esme can make you a nice roast."

"I'm fine, really," Bella graciously declined, entering the massive house. She went up the stairs to where she knew Rosalie's room was. She could tell, because this part of the hallway always smelled nice. Smelled like Rosalie's perfume.

An exotic tempting rose scent.

Hands clammy, Bella knocked on the door to Rosalie's room, the CD hidden behind her back.

Silence.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

"Rosalie, I know you can hear me with your super hearing."

"I'm ignoring you, if that wasn't obvious," Rosalie shot back.

"I have something I'd like to give you," Bella called back, not deterred even if her heart was going a mile a minute and her mouth felt dry.

"I hope it's not a human disease."

Bella frowned. Must Rosalie be so confrontational? "It's not that. It's something nice."

"Is it you telling me you'll leave us all alone?" was the question after a short pause, as if Rosalie was forcefully thinking of mean things to say. Before Bella could open her mouth to retort, Emmett called out from downstairs. "Rosie, stop being a bitch and just open the door."

"Fine," came the short annoyed word and Rosalie tore the door open so quickly it almost came off the hinges. "What do you want?" she grit out behind clenched teeth.

Bella held the CD out, like an offering. It bumped against the front of Rosalie's chest. A place Bella could not look at, because Rosalie had stripped down to a tank top and shorts and Bella felt...wrong just looking at all that smooth perfect skin on display.

How could anyone be so perfect without being perfect? Rosalie looked beautiful but her personality was thorns. Get too close and she'd prick you.

Rosalie plucked the item from Bella's hands with disinterest until she saw what was on the cover. "Nickelback?" she said with distaste.

"Emmett told me that was your favorite band," Bella said, looking to the side of Rosalie's head.

"Emmett is a liar," Rosalie said flatly, handing the CD back.

"Oh." Now Bella feels dumb and her cheeks flush red as she takes the CD back. What is she to do with it? She doesn't listen to them either. Emmett must find this amusing but it sure as hell doesn't feel funny to Bella right now. She can hear him chuckling downstairs.

Why does he have to be such a dude bro sometimes?

"Well, this has been a waste of time," Rosalie comments and closes the door, leaving Bella with nothing but rejection and the wilting scent of roses. She trudges downstairs and finds Emmett there, feet up on the coffee table and watching TV. "Told ya," he told her but not rudely.

"I'm not going to stop trying," Bella vows. She's going to get Rosalie to see that she's not a threat to this family.

* * *

Bella's no threat especially when she's been hit in the face with a dodge-ball, hard enough to cause her nose to swell up three times it's normal size. They were having a combined gym period and this meant all out war no holds barred. Edward, Alice and Rosalie were in the class, Edward and Alice on Bella's team and Rosalie on the other.

Bella worries that Rosalie will take this chance to hit her, so she makes sure to be careful to avoid the blonde's nasty throwing arm. Bella's team is dropping like flies thanks to the blonde, only Edward and Alice picking up the slack. But because Bella's avoiding Rosalie so ardently, she doesn't notice the other kid with the ball. He lines up his shot and hits her hard in the face. She hits the floor, black spots dancing in front of her eyes. She lies there for a good moment and then feeling returns to her face and it fucking hurts.

Alice is next to her, helping her up, eyes darkening when she notices the blood. But, she's got good control. She refrains, though she does swallow considerably hard. "We need to get you to the nurse."

"Edward?" Bella blurts out because he'd usually be flocking to her side when he saw her hurt.

"He had to leave...the blood," Alice trails off and cups Bella's elbow to steer her out. Bella heard a loud screech coming from the guy who hit her but she doesn't turn to see why. Alice stays with Bella while the nurse cleans up and ices Bella's nose. She lets Bella stay for a bit to recover, Alice keeping a careful distance.

"You alright?" Alice poises, looking cool in her gym uniform. It's an outdated look: white shirt with red stripes down the arm sleeves and short shorts that have the same pattern. Bella's pretty sure no one actually wears such an outfit for gym anymore yet their school still enforces it.

"Yea, as much as I can be," is Bella's answer, a bit muffled due to the ice.

"You lasted about fifteen days without an accident. I'd say that's pretty good," Alice commented easily.

"You've been counting?" Bella raises a brow at this.

"More or less. We all have. And we've got bets riding on this. I just won."

"Wow. I can't believe you're all betting on me. And Alice, of course you'd win, you can see the future! You should have warned me about it."

"It would have done no good. You would have been hit regardless," Alice pointed out with a tiny apologetic smile. "Besides, it was amusing watching Rosalie deck the guy who hit you right in the face with her ball."

Bella's not sure she heard correctly at first. "She did what?"

"Hit him. For you," Alice clarifies.

A warmth spreads in Bella's chest.

Maybe Rosalie doesn't hate Bella as much as she claims to.

"Why did you get that guy for me?" Bella asks when she finds Rosalie later in the Cullen's house. Bella is there almost everyday and they all think it's for Edward- which it partially is- and not for Rosalie. But she's there as much for Rosalie as everyone else, regardless of how much Rosalie tries to avoid her.

The blonde stays put in her room brooding and looking beautiful while doing it.

Bella keeps knocking on the door until Rosalie lets her in. "What?" she scowls, wearing more layers this time and Bella pops the question that's been on her mind ever since gym.

Rosalie furrows her brow. "Why are you bothering me with such nonsense?"

"Because. I want to know. Shouldn't you be glad he hurt me?" she poises and Rosalie hasn't closed the door yet though she could. Rosalie's eyes trail down to Bella's face and she seems to freeze. Bella begins to feel self conscious and her heart pounds like it normally does with Rosalie around her. It's both thrilling and terrifying.

Bella kisses Edward in order to feel the same way. She hasn't managed to, not quite yet.

Bella notices that Rosalie's eyes have gone darker, though they flicker between gold and black like she's trying to hold back. She reaches out a hand and Bella flinches, the hand pausing. When Bella doesn't move, her breath caught in her lungs, the hand continues more carefully, cold thumb gently passing under Bella's nose and removing the trickle of blood there.

Bella's nose has been on and off bleeding a bit since she got hit.

"...Thanks," Bella breathes out, not sure what to say to this.

Rosalie removes her hand, shaking her head as if to ground herself. "Whatever..." she lamely finishes on and closes the door quietly.

With shaky legs, Bella walks downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bella's truck predictably breaks down again. Edward talks Rosalie into fixing it, 'especially because the roads will be treacherous during winter and Bella needs to be safe.'

With a lot of grumbling, Rosalie agrees to it and goes down to the garage to work her magic. Bella goes down with her, bringing a book to read in the meantime, just in case Rosalie will let her sit here and chill with her (not likely but a girl can dream).

"This is my safe space, why are you here?" Rosalie grouses as soon as Bella steps in through the door. Rosalie hasn't even gotten started yet on the truck; she's in the middle of pinning her hair up and Bella can't help but think how swanlike her neck looks like this. How her biceps flex with the upward motion. She clears her dry throat.

"I told you, I would like to learn more about how trucks work. If you'd told me last time, maybe my truck wouldn't need to be fixed again."

Rosalie snorts. "I doubt it. You need a new vehicle, simple as that."

"I can't afford one."

"Get Edward to buy you one," said with a degree of bitterness.

Bella narrows her eyes at this. "Does me being happy with Edward bother you?"

"Yes," snapped out without any hesitation.

"Should I be miserable instead?" Bella poises but not seriously.

"Yes," another snapped reply.

"Oh, let me get right on that," is the sarcastic answer. Bella swears she can catch a hint of a smile on Rosalie's lips before the blonde turns away to the truck. "If you want to learn about cars, come here."

Bella doesn't need to be told twice. She hurriedly comes over, tying up her hair with a scrunchy to keep it out of her face. She doesn't notice Rosalie's flashing eyes and then the vampire's subsequent stopping of affecting breathing. The blonde vampire pops open the hood and begins to point at things in rapid succession, Bella being mindful to not stand too close to her. Her head swims with the facts Rosalie spits out and Bella rubs the back of her neck in confusion.

She doesn't realize that doing so spreads her pheromones into the air. Rosalie stops talking beside her, stiffening up and placing a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks, wondering if she should get closer to the blonde and help her out, or run in the other direction.

"Your scent," Rosalie says in a tight voice and right, Bella sometimes forgets her new friends are all vampires who are tempted by her blood. Such a silly thing to slip her mind. Bella just never would have thought that Rosalie would be so affected. She never gave any indication of it.

"Sorry," Bella backs up, not sure what to do. "Should I go-?" she doesn't want to. Something about seeing Rosalie a bit out of control like this and because of Bella is making her stomach feel all weird and twisty. It's not something Bella has felt before and she kinda likes the sensation.

Rosalie makes a noise of uncertainty and Bella takes it as probably it's best to leave. She does so silently and quickly, only stumbling over her feet once.

* * *

"Your truck's all fixed. Not that I don't love you coming with us in the mornings to school, but just fyi," Emmett says from the back seat. Edward's driving Emmett's car because it's the only one that can fit them all. Rosalie's tuning up all their cars so they're in the garage with the exception of Emmett's which she's going to do last.

"Yea, I know," Bella sighs. But how can she explain she likes taking the carpool because-

"Edward's her boyfriend. Let them have their time together," Alice pipes up from next to Bella. Rosalie is stuck on the other side of Bella, sitting stiffly, arms crossed.

"It's not like they don't get enough time together already," Rosalie says in disdain. "She's at our house each day. She practically lives there."

"Maybe Bella should pay rent?" Emmett jokingly asks. "And Rosalie can move out, since everything's bothering her."

Rosalie growls at this comment.

Bella can tell- in some crazy sixth sense manner- that Rosalie is warming up to her. Slightly, yes. But warming up regardless. She can't help but feel a small ball of warmth inside her at this. And she's going on these car rides to spend that extra bit of time with Rosalie whenever she can. Eventually she'll wear the blonde down. She knows it. No one can be eternally grumpy.

They arrive at the school and Bella waves to some of her mortal friends. She likes to spend the day with them but the evenings with her vampires pals. It would be too weird if Bella sat with the Cullens anyways. It would break about every single social school rule. Though, everyone did know she and Edward were an item. She hadn't hidden that fact and everyone was in shock and awe about how she got lucky enough to date him. He had never expressed any interest in anyone else.

They liked to grill her on him, but she never gave full answers. There were some things about him she could not say.

"Will you go with him to the dance?"

Right, Bella forgot about that. She didn't really care for them. Not when she couldn't dance to save her life. "Maybe," she answers Lauren hesitantly.

"You should," Mike adds. "We're all going and it'd be fun if you were there."

Bella doubts she's much of a party person but the decision to go to the party is cemented by the fact that Edward wants her to go.

"You're human," he states fondly as they attempt to dance in the grand room of his mansion. He's trying to teach her to dance. She doesn't have the heart to tell him no one waltz's at parties today but she can't well imagine twerking on him or he grinding up on her. So she clamps her lips shut and tries not to trip. "And this will be the first time I have someone to go to the dance with. I'd like us both to go very much."

"Don't expect me to dance more than once," she warns him.

"You'll learn. I have full confidence," he assures her. And then twirls her around. She nearly face plants when he does.

* * *

The Valentine's dance is only a month away but it's enough time for Bella to slip on icy steps and break her leg. How the hell is she going to go to the dance now? Edward looks sad but he says he's truly sad only about her being hurt and not her being unable to dance. "We'll find a way to do our romantic dance, even if I have to carry you the whole time to do it," he promises her which only makes her feel worse.

Thankfully it's not a horrible break so it won't take long to heal and doesn't give Bella a reason to avoid dress shopping with Alice and Rosalie. The theme is red. Bella doesn't think she looks good in red. Her complexion doesn't match.

But red sure as hell looks good on Rosalie. When the vampire comes out, dressed in a skin tight evening dress, Bella's jaw almost drops to the floor. It should be illegal to look that good for a simple school party and this is without all the hair and make up done. Rosalie knows the effect she has and smirks when she makes a nearby teenage boy walk into a coat rack because he's too busy ogling her.

Bella probably would have done the same. It's not fair how hot Rosalie looks without even trying. Alice is oblivious to the way Bella can't keep her eyes off of Rosalie. The self declared fashionista is already planning on what accessories should be used, instructing Rosalie on them as Rosalie turns her back on Bella. This gives Bella a chance to obsess over Rosalie's back which is just as amazing as her front.

She shakes her head, trying to get back her senses. She's acting off. Feeling off. She bites her bottom lip nervously and busies herself with her phone until it's time for Alice to pick a dress for her.

The day of the dance arrives and Edward looks handsome in his black tux with the red rose tucked into the front of his jacket. He dressed up too much for this but Bella appreciates it, because he made an effort for her. He escorts her to the car, helping her as she wobbles on her cast and then they're at the dance, it taking place in the school gym. She greets a couple of her human friends, Edward smiling at them but otherwise refraining from really talking to them. His eyes seem distant and he excuses himself a second later, muttering into her ear something about getting Jasper.

Bella knows Jasper has trouble controlling his blood lust which means someone must have cut themselves or something at this dance, and already so quickly. Bella literally just got here, but she figures it's best if Jasper is controlled. Bella finishes talking to her friends and then excuses herself, so she can go wait for Edward to come back.

Bella doesn't know what she expected from a school dance but this is exactly it. Tacky heart decorations, terrible pop music, and finger foods that have been in a fridge too long. And naturally, a spiked punch. She and Rosalie sort of stand against the wall, having gravitated to each other. They both look out at the crowd. Edward had wanted Bella to come here so she could have the experience but he had to run out when one of the boys cut himself and Jasper needed to be restrained. Emmett was also with them, helping out. Alice was having fun dancing with Eric and Angela in a circle. Rosalie had turned down every one who asked her to dance except for Emmett whose out right now, and Bella...well she had a cast so it would be difficult for her. But she still wanted to dance, if only just the one.

Edward had wanted her to at least experience the party and she was going to try, for him. A slow dance song comes on and her skin itches with wanting to go through with a cliché moment.

"Will you dance with me?" Bella unexpectedly blurts out. The question scares Rosalie. She goes all tense and wide eyed before relaxing a bit. It also catches Bella off guard and she silently curses herself for not thinking before she speaks but it's too late. It's out there already.

"Why?" Rosalie ventures to ask, probing.

"Edward can't...and you're about his height," Bella shrugs, knowing this is a lame excuse.

"You have a cast," Rosalie points out flatly.

"And you have blonde hair."

Rosalie gives her an odd look.

"I thought we were just stating the obvious," Bella says, holding out her hand. "I can still move my legs. At least I'm not on crutches." Please don't reject me, goes through Bella's mind because she's going out on a limb here and it would really hurt if Rosalie laughed at her cruelly and shoved her away.

Rosalie stares down at the hand before after what seems like eternity, she takes it. Her hand is cold and it makes Bella involuntarily shiver. If Rosalie notices she doesn't say anything. They get into position for the slow dance, Rosalie's grip loose on Bella, hands respectful. Bella wishes they weren't. That they were just a bit lower.

As soon as she thinks that, she flushes and jerks her head up, meeting Rosalie's gaze, almost as if the woman was thinking about the hand placement too. Caught, Rosalie turns her head, defecting to her old manners. "This is dumb."

"I suppose after you've been to dozens of school dances..." Bella stops, letting Rosalie take the lead and sway them. They draw unconsciously closer.

"I always win prom queen too," Rosalie adds on.

"Arrogant."

This slips from Bella's lips and Rosalie whips her head to glare at her and to correct her. "No, confident."

"Too much confidence can lead to arrogance," Bella counters as they move a bit closer to the center of the dance floor.

"Only those who lack it, say that," Rosalie retorts. Her golden eyes darken a bit when they jump down to Bella's lips and then back up to her eyes. Bella doesn't notice. It's too dark for her to do so.

"Are you accusing me of having no confidence?" Bella asks, wanting to keep Rosalie close to her like this. Wanting to keep her engaged. She didn't want the dance to end but she knew it would sooner or later.

"Among other things. Like grace, common sense, and self preservation," Rosalie rapidly rattles off, like she had a list and was waiting for this very moment to read it.

"And you're self centered, rude, and arrogant to a fault," Bella gave back in equal measure. Rosalie smiled at this. It seemed Rosalie was comfortable not with nice compliments and behaviors but with rudeness. With cutting words. Bella smells an opening. She goes for it. "Who taught you to dance? A person with two left feet?" she asks and Rosalie's reluctant smile grew wider. She was so beautiful when she smiled. It made her whole face light up, like a sunrise on a cold gloomy day.

Bella's heat skipped a bit.

"I grew up learning and perfecting the art of societal dancing. I was queen of the ballroom," Rosalie stated proudly. "You're the one with two left feet. You can't even walk down the hall without tripping. Sometimes I think you must be dating Edward only so he can catch you from falling."

"I'm not dating him because of that. I like him. Like who he is."

"Even though he's a vampire?" Rosalie poised quizzically.

"Why would I not like him because of that?" they spoke quietly now, in hushed tones.

"Because we're killers. We are meant to hunt down humans and hurt them."

"But you don't. You all drink animal blood. And you haven't hurt me."

"Our control can slip," Rosalie said seriously, her grip tightening on Bella a bit as if in reminder of what strength she held in her body. "Which is why you shouldn't want to be around us, much less date one of us. We're monsters."

Bella stopped dancing, eyes searching Rosalie's suddenly turbulent face. "Rosalie," she tried to assure. "I don't see you as monsters-"

Rosalie cuts in. "Because our beauty blinds you to us."

Rosalie was being stubborn. Bella didn't know if there was a way to change her mind. Before she could continue someone tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this next dance?" it was Edward, back from controlling Jasper. He had a slight scratch on his cheek to show for it, though it was already healing.

Rosalie let go, Bella keenly aware that Rosalie's hand that had laid on her hip was lower than it had started with. It was enough to make Bella blush but soon Edward's hand was on her hip, making her burn with cold and erasing the sensation of Rosalie's previous hold. Rosalie backed away, letting Bella and Edward dance.

And as Edward carefully spun Bella around, the brunette couldn't help but think that Rosalie danced better than Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Alice kidnaps Bella from her house at one in the morning on a Saturday to give her a piggy back ride all the way to the Cullen mansion. Bella squeals in terror the whole time on the ride, holding onto Alice for dear life. When she gets to the place she finds the Cullen kids have built a bonfire outside and are singing. Drunkenly.

Alice deposits Bella onto her bottom, both the vampire and human lacking grace. Not out of the ordinary for Bella, but out of the ordinary for Alice. "Are you all...drunk?" Bella gasps out, shivering in the cold. It may be April but it's chilly as fuck and Alice didn't let Bella grab a jacket to put over her pjs.

How can vampires even get drunk?

"Bella bear!" Emmett calls out, lumbering over to her and swooping her up in a hug. He reeks of whiskey- they all do. Bella doesn't need super smell to be able to tell.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing?" Edward angrily slurs out and jolts at her. "We're drunk and we're vampires."

"So? I wanted Bella to come join us and have fun now that mom and dad aren't home!" Alice giggles, waving off any concern.

"But we're vampires," Edward stresses, looking distraught. "If she hurts herself? Or if we lose control of our instincts?"

"We all hunted. We'll be fine," Jasper said, he looking the most sober out of all of them and rising to the defense of his girlfriend. "_I'll_ be fine. Promise. I'll even stop drinking now," he added on to sweeten the deal because they all knew his control was still shaky sometimes.

Emmett finally stopped spinning Bella around and set her down. Bella stumbled forward a bit, trying to regain her balance. "Oh shit, you don't have a jacket. You must be cold," he deduced. He zoomed off to get her one, only knocking down one small tree in his way before he handed her a jacket. Bella immediately knew it was Rosalie's. She could smell the roses radiating off of it. She was going to refuse but Emmett already draped it around her and indicated at a log for her to sit on before handing her a beer.

Edward sat down by Bella, a possessive hand on her waist to make sure she was okay. Jasper and Alice kept their distance in case the southern boy had any troubles. It seemed it would be alright for Bella to be here, for now.

This close to the fire and with Rosalie's jacket on, she felt warmer. She pried open the beer and took a gulp. It was bitter.

"What are you all celebrating?" she asked, wondering where Rosalie was. Probably holed up in her room as soon as she got a whiff of Bella coming this way. Bella wishes Rosalie were here.

"Being young. Parents being out," Emmett said, raising a shot glass filled with whiskey.

"Our parents don't let us drink," Jasper explained. "Not usually a good idea to let vampires drink because we absorb alcohol so easily since we don't have our own blood."

"Can you get sick from it?" Bella asks, curious.

"Not really. Just get a bad headache. We can have a blood level equivalent to 100 BAC and be fine," Edward adds. "It won't kills us, cuz you know, we're already dead."

Morbid. But kinda cool.

Bella and the Cullens chat about everything and anything and Bella steadily finds herself draining bottle after bottle, Emmett never letting her be empty handed for too long.

After five beers, Bella has to pee, badly, and she rises up with her unfinished sixth bottle and goes to find the restroom. She's a bit tipsy but not too bad that she'll have a hangover tomorrow. She declares this human need loudly and goes off, waving off Edward's offer for help.

She stumbles into the house clumsily, finding the light switch and flicking it on. She catches Rosalie in the kitchen, covertly hiding the bag of blood she'd been drinking into the fridge. She looks only mildly horrified that Bella nearly caught her drinking blood but to Bella, she doesn't care right now. Because Rosalie's beatific features take on that familiar scowl whenever Bella's around.

"Emmett gave me the jacket," Bella explains, only slightly slurring her words. "I'll wash it and give it back."

"Keep the jacket," Rosalie sneered. "It has your disgusting germs on it that can't be washed out anyways."

Ouch, talk about hurtful. But Bella knew this was the way Rosalie operated. With mean jibes. Bella just gave as good as she got.

"I'm surprised you even own such a cheap jacket like this." Bella sniffed in affected disdain.

"Cheap?" Rosalie growls out and steps closer to Bella, making the brunette startle and the opened beer slips from her hands. Quickly Rosalie snakes forward and grabs it. This results in her crouching down slightly to get it. Rosalie's face is now even with Bella's chest. They both freeze momentarily, the breath hitching in the back of Bella's throat as the moment extends. Bella looking down at Rosalie, Rosalie looking at Bella's chest before she looks up, their eyes locking. They stayed locked as slowly, Rosalie straightens up, finding that the two of them are too close.

"Be careful with the bottle," Rosalie settles on at last, dark eyes averting from Bella. She sets the bottle on the counter behind Bella and then leaves, leaving a confused Bella behind.

* * *

"You really are making this hard, aren't you," Bella puffs as she straddles the tree branch she climbed up in order to find Rosalie. The vampire is huddled in the tree, tucked up with a good book. It's dark out but she doesn't need the light to read in the night.

"Some people would get the hint and stop," Rosalie stresses and her hand reaches out to steady Bella when the brunette goes off balance a bit. Rosalie doesn't mean to and she retreats her hand immediately like Bella had burned her, the casual touch making both of them surprised.

It felt...nice. Bella swallowed, finding her throat dry. She wanted Rosalie to behave more freely around her. Alice was all about touching and Bella found she didn't mind it. Because it meant they were friends. Bella just wanted to be friends with Rosalie and have that same physical closeness.

"What's the book you're reading?"

"Read the cover," is the short response.

"It's too dark."

"Too bad."

A beat of silence as Bella hugs the tree. She looks down. It's kind of high up here. Maybe coming up here was a bad idea.

"You are a literary snob," Bella goads, hoping this will get Rosalie to speak with her.

"I am not. I just enjoy reading unlike you modern teens," Rosalie shoots back.

"I bet you ten dollars that you're reading a classic lit book, not even a contemporary one, because that's how much of a snob you are to modern literature," Bella wagers playfully. Rosalie doesn't look up from the book. Bella pretends she's looking at the book except she's really looking at Rosalie's hands. The way they are curled up, holding the covers. The way the nails are painted a pink coral. The way the golden rings sit on her fourth and second finger of each hand.

Edward's hands are cold and surprisingly slim for a man. They're gentle and hold Bella's hands like they are made of the brittlest material in this world. Bella wonders how Rosalie's hands would feel in hers. Cold, definitely. But soft. Would they hold Bella's hand tightly like she would never let go? Bella only has that one dance to reference them by and that hadn't counted, because it was a dance. Hands had to go into specific positions for that.

Bella blinks her eyes, wondering why she's thinking of this. Rosalie's speaking, flipping a page crisply. "I doubt you even have ten dollars to spare."

"I'm not that poor."

This time Rosalie gives Bella a cutting look, raking over her clothes. The big hoodie, the band tee underneath, the ratty ripped jeans and the converse scribbled with stars in pen ink. "I somehow doubt it."

"Not all of us can be rich vampires," Bella shoots back and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"I'm going," she announces with her usual drama, closing the book and hopping off quietly and smoothly like a cat.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here?!" Bella cries out.

"Just jump down, it's not that high up," Rosalie calls up to her.

"Easy for you to say, you're a freaken vampire. Knowing me I'd jump and twist my ankle."

"Then you shouldn't have come up there in the first place," Rosalie states irritably, folding her arms across her chest and glaring up at Bella. Bella squeezes her eyes shut as sudden vertigo hits her.

Oo. This was a bad idea.

Her short nails scrabble at the bark. "Can you get me down?" Her voice is shrill.

A loud snort. "Are you kidding me?"

"Please?"

"I'll go get Edward to do it. He's your knight in shining armor anyways."

"Nope. That's going to take too long."

"I'll literally take ten seconds with my super speed-" Rosalie cut herself off because Bella was talking. "And what if I fall in those ten seconds it takes?" A strong breeze rippled through the air and Bella felt the branch sway under her. Her heart lurched.

"Oh my god, you are so annoying," Rosalie growled out. In the next second she was climbing up the tree like a spider, holding out one hand to Bella. "Take my hand," she said with some visible disdain.

But Bella found Rosalie was too far away for her to scoot forward and grab on. "Nope."

"Bella..." Rosalie trailed off threateningly. "If you don't take my hand I will push you out of the tree myself."

"How do I know you won't do it anyways when I take your hand?" Bella fearfully countered.

Muttering what sounded like curses in another language, Rosalie shifted expertly to get on the branch with Bella. Then, like one might grasp a kitten, she pulled Bella up and into her arms, standing on the branch before simply jumping down.

Bella's stomach lurched and she yelped, out of reflex holding onto Rosalie's shirt.

"You can let go," Rosalie said in mild annoyance and Bella opened her eyes and found them to be on the ground, safely.

"I am never doing that again," she announced, her heart thudding in her chest. She had been so nervous it wasn't until now that she realized Rosalie was carrying her like she weighed nothing. And this close, Bella was enveloped in Rosalie's scent. It was heady and she couldn't help from inhaling it. Rosalie smelled so feminine and yet so masculine. So different from Edward who smelled faintly of clean soap and wood.

And her arms...Bella felt safe in them. Rosalie was a vampire and those same arms could tear her apart but yet, they were holding her so softly. Tenderly, almost.

Without warning Rosalie dropped Bella onto her ass. "And I am never rescuing your ass again," Rosalie said coldly as she walked on back to the mansion. Bella huffed in annoyance and got up, wiping the grass from her jeans.

Whelp, never mind about the tender comment.

But no matter how rude Rosalie was to her, something inside Bella just could not stay away.

She rushed to catch up. "Hey, you never told me which book it was!" she called after the annoyed blonde.

* * *

"Something's wrong with my truck," Bella announced as she simply opened the door to Rosalie's room. If the blonde was going to be annoying to her, Bella would be downright annoying right back.

"Again?" Rosalie growled out from where she was on the window seat, reading another book. "And who gave you the right to barge into my room-"

"I brought the truck in. Can you have a look?" Bella cuts in breathlessly because her stomach is churning in nerves and excitement.

Rosalie utters a low growl. "I'm not your personal mechanic."

"No, but Edward would want you to do this," Bella urges from where she smartly stands in the doorway. Opening the door is one thing but entirely entering the room would be suicide. Alice warned Bella about how territorial vampires get.

"Edward would also like to continue having a girlfriend which he won't if she keeps annoying me," Rosalie bared her fangs, hoping to intimidate Bella but Bella's past the point of being scared of her. Rosalie is all talk and no action.

"Yea, so how quick do you think you can do it?" Bella asks, dismissing Rosalie's threat.

"Get out!" Rosalie yells and Bella ducks the book thrown her way.

Naturally Rosalie does it. She can't resist working on cars. Bella just has to go downstairs and play video games with Emmett for a bit before Rosalie slinks past them to the garage. Emmett, with his sharp hearing, notices and informs Bella. "Yup, she's going at it."

"I'm gonna go see what she says," Bella rushes up from her seat, allowing Emmett to crush her character and as silently as she can she walks over to the garage. Rosalie is in her usual outfit and begins berating Bella as soon as she walks in.

"What the hell happened to your truck? None of these problems make sense!" Rosalie asked Bella. The brunette shrugged. In truth, Bella had gone home, googled what made up her truck and then purposefully sabotaged parts of her truck just so she could spend more time with Rosalie. She may not have known exactly what she was doing, leading to random missing or ripped parts.

Was it...wrong to do this just to be with Rosalie? Bella knew she didn't go out of her way to do this to be with Edward. Though, to be fair, Edward wanted to be with her and didn't avoid her.

"I don't know, you're just going to have to fix them."

Rosalie grumbled but she turned to her work and while she worked, Bella pretended to read her school book while stealing glances at the blonde and trying to figure out how to get through to her.

**A/N: I'm having way too much fun writing a grumpy Rosalie who grumbles but still does things for Bella. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Food was usually a good way to win someone over. But Rosalie was a vampire. She didn't eat food. And it wasn't like Bella could just casually bring her a bag of her favorite blood. Nor could Bella buy clothing for Rosalie: the woman's tastes were expensive.

Bella didn't know jack shit about cars so that was off the list too, and Rosalie didn't even drink alcohol. Apparently, Rosalie was just a no fun person.

Alice was all for helping Bella befriend Rosalie. "I had a vision, you know," she cheerily informed Bella. "That the two of you were getting along like friends."

"Really?" Bella's eyes opened wide. "How far into the future is this? Because at the pace I'm going it feels like I'll be into my eighties."

Alice laughed though to Bella this wasn't funny. "It didn't look too far ahead. It's not easy to tell when these visions occur."

"Maybe if you tell me how many wrinkles I had I can do the math."

Alice laughed again at this, that sound like twinkling bells. "Don't worry, we'll come up with something."

Bella sure hoped they would. Because the only thing she could think of was being extra clumsy. It wasn't like she wanted to do this. It was just...ever since they had touched during the tree incident, Bella's stomach did a flip and she craved to feel Rosalie's touch once more. It was a maddening feeling, especially because it got in the way when she was with Edward. She should feel this way about Edward and not his adoptive sister.

But maybe that just had to do with how Bella admired Rosalie's flawless looks and looked up to how well put together she was. And it wasn't like Bella was in love with Edward. She liked him and liked spending time with him and his family. She'd eventually fall in love with him.

Right?

* * *

"Bella, are you on drugs?" Rosalie asks unkindly and Bella flushes, giving her a sharp glare to shut up because they're in school and she doesn't need teachers hearing this. It could lead to unnecessary questioning.

"No. Why would you say that?" she hisses out, glad to notice their English teacher hasn't picked up on Rosalie's overtly loud comment as the class works in groups. Bella is stuck with Rosalie. Classic.

"Because you trip every time you go up to get something," is the sharp answer. "Most notably over me." Rosalie narrows her eyes in suspicion and Bella flushes harder. Okay, so maybe she hadn't been the most subtle. But she liked knowing Rosalie's hand would jut out and stop the fall. It meant Rosalie cared somewhat.

And it made Bella's stomach explode in fireworks each time it did.

"It's not my fault your big ass feet are in the way."

Rosalie sucks in air at this comment, her feet shifting under the chair to hide out of reflex. "What did you say about my feet?" she drawls, low and dangerous.

The two other girls in their group gulp and exchange nervous looks at this.

"You heard me," Bella continues boldly on.

"You better watch yourself," Rosalie threatens to which Bella just rolls her eyes. Rosalie can't do anything, not without pissing off the rest of the Cullens. So Bella knows she'll be fine for the most part, though to be fair it's rather risky of her to provoke a vampire like this. Rosalie isn't known for her temper on the best of days. And especially not when she's being goaded.

Bella gets up to go get something from her back pack which is by the desk and this time she actually trips. Not on purpose. Her hands flail out and she almost face plants into the floor if Rosalie's hand hadn't instinctively caught her by the belt loop of her jeans and pulled her upright.

"Seriously," Rosalie growls, looking a bit put out at herself for catching Bella without meaning to. "Stop falling. Or else I won't be able to fight you for making fun of me."

Bella gives her a wry smile. "Sorry, had to fight the floor first. It challenged me."

This makes Rosalie snort with laughter and she covers her own mouth in shock. "Shut up," she growls out at Bella, mad that she laughed at a lame joke of hers. But Bella can't stop smiling- she made Rosalie sorta laugh! The two girls in their group just look on oddly at the interactions, not sure what to make of them. All they know is that Bella is tough for daring to insult Rosalie.

* * *

Rosalie locked her bedroom door so Bella wouldn't come in anymore. But lucky for Bella, she had watched YouTube videos on how to use a credit card accordingly and opened the door by sliding it in between the jamb and the door.

Rosalie is not pleased by this. "You seriously are cruising for a bruising today," she frowns. "First you insult my feet and then you break into my room which is illegal-"

Bella snorts. "Cruisin' for a bruisin'? Who even says that." Rosalie looks even more put out by this. "And I didn't know you were so sensitive about your feet."

"I'm not," Rosalie staunchly responds, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am the very epitome of beauty. Thus I can't possibly have insecurities."

"Hm, maybe I need to insult you more if only so that your ego can deflate. It can't be healthy walking around with a big head like that."

"So now my head and my feet are huge?" Rosalie grumbles in dismay and sighs. Clearly Bella is frustrating her and she has no words for the brunette.

"I came here to ask you something," Bella continues on before Rosalie can think of a cutting remark. Usually the blonde is faster on her feet than this but it seems Bella might have caught her off the game tonight. Rosalie does look a bit distracted.

"Oh, so it wasn't only to insult me? Because that's all you've been doing since you broke into my room-"

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to come downstairs and watch a movie with us."

"I don't spend time downstairs when you're in the house," Rosalie says flatly but Bella's not going to let that get her down.

"I know. Which is getting kinda boring. You should switch it up and come join us for once." Bella rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet, awaiting the answer.

"Bella-"

"The actress in the movie kinda looks like me and she gets her ass kicked a lot. You can pretend it's me getting my ass kicked."

Bella knows she's got Rosalie there when her brows pinch like she's trying to hold back a smile. "I'll be downstairs in a moment," she settles on.

Bella bites the inside of her cheek so Rosalie won't see her smile. She hurries downstairs and plops down onto the couch with Edward by her. Alice and Emmett and Jasper take up the other couch. "Is she coming?" Jasper asks.

Alice nods her head. "Yes." They're all excited for this, because they've always wanted Rosalie to be able to get along while Bella is in the house. So far it hadn't worked until now. Rosalie grumpily stomps down the stairs and pauses, hands on hips when she sees her seating options include sitting next to Bella.

"We're not moving our spots," Emmett says cheerily before Rosalie can even complain. She looks betrayed that they're all in this together, on getting Rosalie to tolerate Bella more. "You'll have to fight us for them." Vampire fights are no joke; this is a serious threat.

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to sit next to the gross couple," Rosalie mutters and Edward rolls his eyes at her, which Bella didn't even know he could do. He was always so serious and somber, like to laugh or smile would be disrespectful. He only ever really smiles in rare moments and claims Bella has evoked most of them from him.

It should warm Bella's heart to hear this, but she merely thinks 'okay, dude, whatever.' She's not one for sappy lines she supposes.

"We won't make out during the movie," Bella promised though it looked like Edward maybe would have liked that. Still, he is mature enough to compromise.

"We'll behave," Edward grumbled. He didn't have to be happy about it.

Rosalie makes a show of it but she sits down on the couch, as far away from Bella as she can get. Emmett presses a button and the movie plays.

It's halfway through the movie that Bella notices Rosalie's hand is resting on the couch cushion next to Bella even as the rest of Rosalie's body is pressing up against the arm rest. Bella feels temptation stir inside her. Ever so slowly she slides her hand a bit closer. And closer. Wondering if Rosalie will notice. Eventually she lets their pinkies touch. Bella feels as if she's doing something truly naughty and she clamps down on her bottom lip to hide the buzzing feeling going through her.

Bella may be holding Edward's hand but the little contact she has with Rosalie is more than that. Bella looks at Rosalie covertly from the corner of her eye and tries to see if the blonde has noticed. But the blonde is watching the movie, barely even moving.

Bella swallows and tries hard to focus on the rest of the movie but she fails because her whole body is buzzing with joy and she can't seem to stem it.

* * *

Bella is lying flat on Angela's bed, spinning a bright pink pen on the tip of her nose as her brain basically has a brain fart. It's been a long day and an even longer evening, considering Bella, Angela and Lauren have to finish a group project they're working on. They have no ideas how to even start. They're still in the process of looking up information.

Angela's on the floor, surrounded by books and Lauren is at the computer, looking up things. It's Lauren who breaks the silence.

"Tell us about Edward. What's he like?" Lauren asks, huffing in annoyance at the computer screen and leaving it in favor of looking at Bella expectantly.

"Lauren..." Angela warns.

"What? I'm not allowed to know? Or to ask? Bella's my friend and I've refrained myself from asking earlier because I was giving her space and time."

"He's chill," is all Bella says to that.

"That's it?" Lauren asks, disappointed.

Bella props herself up on her elbows. "Well, he's withdrawn. Takes a lot to get to know him. And he's very serious."

"What about the more romantic stuff?" Lauren starts to gush as Bella opens up more. "I bet he's very chivalrous."

"He is," Bella concedes. "And he treats me well. He always pays for dates and he introduced me to his family right away and they're all pretty chill too."

"You spend time with all of the Cullens?" Lauren is shocked. "They never let outsiders do that."

"She _is_ dating Edward," Angela points out, flipping a page.

"The parents are nice, but always busy," Bella starts, careful not to say too much least she give away some crucial evidence that makes it sound like they're vampires. "Emmett is a video game nut. Alice loves shopping, Jasper is real quiet and Rosalie's...Rosalie," Bella sighs out not sure how to describe the blonde.

"I heard you got into it with her during class," Lauren comments, eager for gossip, her lap top forgotten.

"Yea," Bella drawls sullenly, going to lie back down on the bed.

"And that you survived," is the continuation of this. "Is she really as big of a bitch as they say she is?"

"Lauren, don't speak rudely of others," Angela chastises.

Bella thinks of Rosalie's sullen behavior and of her grumpy lamentations and of the vague sometimes there smiles that Bella is rewarded a glimpse of when she says something Rosalie finds dumb, or when Rosalie is working on cars.

"She's just a big ol' grump," Bella says at last. Conversation about this turns back to Edward and Bella is relieved. Talking about him is easier. By the time 12 rolls around, they haven't done any work and decide to pack up and go home. Bella drives back and goes up to her room to find Edward there waiting for her as usual.

"Need some help?" he asks with mild amusement when he notices Bella's haggard expression. The project is due two days from now and she's got nothing done. Edward has done this project at least six times before.

"Yes, please," she groans out happily.

He gets up from her bed where he was lying on and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Take a shower, relax, and get some sleep. I'll work on it for you."

"You don't have to- just give me some pointers-"

"Bella," he smirks that crooked grin of his that inspires a ball of heat inside her. Somehow all the Cullens have this same look down pat, like it's a trademark of all vampires to have it. "I've done this before, plus I don't need sleep for school. It's already late. You can finish the rest later."

"Thank you," she mumbles and wraps her arms around him. How did she ever get so lucky to meet the Cullens? Rosalie said Bella was stupid for hanging out with them, but Bella didn't see it as stupid. They cared for Bella and were there for her. And she'd never felt more socially adjusted when she was with them.

Bella goes to take a long hot shower and comes out to Edward at the computer, diligently looking up stuff for her. She falls asleep to the click clack of keys as he types, a small smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Alice is a terrible planner. Either that or she's forgetful. But Bella knows it's neither of those when instead of it being the three of them on a shopping trip, it's only two. A very grumpy two.

"I can't believe Alice stood us up," Rosalie grumbles, dressed casually for a day out at the mall. She's got on a deep v neck shirt and some tight black jeans complete with booted heels that make her look taller. Her hair is rolling down her back in ringlets of casual disarray. Bella wonders if that's natural or if Rosalie spends time to do her hair.

"Maybe something came up?" Bella suggests awkwardly because she was not expecting to be left alone with Rosalie. She's nervous as usual. It's a bit easier to pester Rosalie and try to get closer to her when others are around but alone? Bella might just throw up the butterflies in her stomach.

"Not likely," Rosalie narrows her eyes. "I think she's up to something. Up to her usual schemes."

Bella gets a message and opens it up to see it's from Alice. _Have fun you two!_ It says followed by a thousand heart and smile emojis.

Oh great. Alice is trying too hard to make Rosalie and Bella get along. A word of warning would be nice. "I knew it," Rosalie scowls down when she sees Bella's message, peering over the brunette's shoulder.

Bella gasps and hides her phone screen. "Rude! Don't look at my messages."

"Then don't keep them out in the open," Rosalie counters.

"They're not out in the open. You shouldn't be using your vampire speed to spy on people."

Rosalie rolls her hand in an whatever gesture. "My theory is right. Alice did stand us up. I am going to kick her scrawny ass when I come back home." She shakes her head, annoyed too. "I don't see why everyone has the need for us to get along," Rosalie grumbled.

Bella knows why. They're doing this for her, so she can fully feel welcomed into the family. "I don't know, but I really do have to get some stuff for school so let's go in and out real quick."

Rosalie arched a perfect brow. "You still expect me to go shopping with you? Just us two?"

"Geeze, don't make it sound like a date," Bella says playfully and Rosalie makes a slight choking noise as her eyes bulge. "This isn't a date! No way in hell would I-"

Bella holds up a hand, expecting this reaction but finding it funny as hell even if it stings a little. Is Rosalie really so opposed to her? "Yea, I get it. No need to rub it in. But you're the expert on fashion so I was hoping you'd help me make an educated choice."

Rosalie closes her mouth firmly on this, an unhappy line on her forehead. Appealing to her ego does wonders. "Very well," she growls out, after giving Bella's current outfit a once over. "You look badly in need of proper clothing. But don't take long or I'm leaving!"

"Deal."

There is a bit of way to walk towards the store in question and Bella manages to 'accidentally' trip over air thrice on the way over, almost taking out a knee on the escalator if not for Rosalie catching her each time.

"I'm going to need to buy you a leash and keep you on it so you stop falling," Rosalie grumbles.

"Oo, kinky," Bella flushes, even as she jokes. "I didn't know you were into that."

Rosalie sputters, golden eyes going wide. "I was- I was not thinking of that!" She's flustered; Bella has never seen her being so. And it looks adorable on her.

"It's alright. Your secret is safe with me," Bella giggles, though she can't help but imagine Rosalie as a dom. She'd be perfect for the role, all dominating and cruel and yet impossibly soft when it came time to-

Bella blinks away the vivid image. Okay, weird. Why is she thinking that? Shouldn't she be imagining herself and Edward in such roles? With him topping her and not Rosalie the one holding Bella on a leash and telling her to lick-

Bella blinks again. If Rosalie notices Bella's inner torment she doesn't say anything.

"It's not a secret," Rosalie mutters in annoyance.

"Oh, so you're openly into BDSM?"

Rosalie throws Bella a scandalized look. "Bella-!" she gapes out and Bella laughs. She's never seen Rosalie looking so at a loss of words and it's funny. The laughter only seems to drive Rosalie's embarrassment further. "Stop that," she nearly whines.

"Is that an order, mistress?" Bella keeps going only because this is the only time she can probably derive some humor at Rosalie's expense for all the times the blonde has been rude to her. Rosalie shoves Bella playfully, almost putting her through the wall, and then speed walks ahead. "I refuse to engage in such juvenile behavior," she muttered under her breath all the while Bella cackled.

* * *

"Which one?" Bella raises two shirts up, interchanging them over her chest in order for Rosalie to get a good look. Bella never pays this much attention to clothing but she wants to impress Rosalie. To show her she's trying to be a bit better, if only for the Cullens so that she's Cullen worthy material.

Rosalie rolls her eyes to high heaven.

"As if I care."

"You have to. Otherwise we'll be stuck here for longer," Bella counters.

"I don't even look at you enough to know which would be better." Rosalie looks down at her nails, making a show of how she disregards Bella. Bella just holds the shirts up until finally Rosalie relents.

"The blue one. It makes your veins pop more." Rosalie's eyes go a fraction wider as if she hadn't meant to say this.

Bella doesn't take offense. Rosalie is a vampire after all. "Alright blue it is."

"Wait, no- don't actually get it-" Rosalie rushes after Bella to the cash register, because as they both know, the vampire probably doesn't need more temptation when it comes to Bella and her blood. But Bella always has been in the way of danger since she learned to walk so what difference does this make?

Suffice to say, Bella thinks the shopping trip is a success. Rosalie helps Bella get what she needs and they even stop and Bella gets some fries, making stilted conversation as Rosalie looks ready to bolt from the mall.

She's warming up, slowly. Bella just knows it.

* * *

Bella's birthday is coming up.

She's not a big fan of it. Not at all. Especially because it reminds her that she's getting older and her vampire friends are not. That Edward, will not. Is she going to be 80 years old and still dating him? What would that even look like?

But that's not the main reason she dislikes her birthday. It's simply because she never really celebrated it and doesn't find it as a cause for celebration. It's the fact of being the center of attention that she dislikes.

Edward of course, insists that she do something for it. He'd buy her a trip to Punta Cana if she so much wished it. Which she doesn't. "I don't understand why I have to celebrate my birthday. It's not a big deal."

"But it is," he assures her as they lie in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "You're mortal. You can age. And it's important to relish in the fact that you have survived yet another year."

"Yea, but why can't you just get me a cake for it. Why a party?"

He licked his lips, trying to find the best way to phrase this. "I...none of us have celebrated a birthday in decades. It would make us all feel a bit more mortal if we could. And we like you, so we want to shower you with gifts."

"I don't want gifts, really. Because I know you all will go overboard and buy me ridiculously expensive things."

Edward considered this. "How about small gifts?"

"Gifts under fifty bucks. I mean it," she warned, wagging a finger. He chuckled in the dark, leaning in closer to her. "What about a hundred?"

"No. Fifty or else I lower it to twenty."

"Got it," he chuckled once more, enamored by her tough behavior.

"And it better not be a nice party. Just get cake and drinks and that's it. You don't even have to put decorations up."

"Esme will not be happy to hear that but alright," he commented and Bella turned into him so she could drift off to sleep.

* * *

The party is of course, more than Bella asked for. But that's to be expected, she supposes as she smiles and awkwardly endures being the center of attention. She opens up gift after gift- they're all small but expensive looking. She doesn't think they followed the price limit but bought small things in order to fool her into thinking it wasn't that expensive. It didn't work, because she knows. Just like she knows the cake is over a hundred dollars. She can taste the money in the frosting.

Bella doesn't expect anything from Rosalie at all. From Rosalie who glowers at being forced to celebrate the hated human's existence. Which is why it surprises her when Rosalie indicates for Bella to go outside and Bella does, now noticing the gift sitting in the driveway. She tosses the keys haphazardly at Bella, who nearly drops them.

"I bought you a car," Rosalie said tightly through gritted teeth and looking extremely uncomfortable to mention this. "Because I was getting fucking tired of fixing up your ramshackle truck and hearing Edward whining about how worried he was when you drove in it."

Bella's mouth is still open. She can't believe it. Rosalie got her a damn car. Not even Edward got her one. Though to be fair she hadn't asked for anything, nor wanted anything for her birthday.

It's not those ridiculous sports cars, but a simple gray Honda. Newest model of this year and there's a giant red bow over it.

"I-wow- I just-" Bella gasps out as the rest of the Cullens look in surprise.

"Rosalie, I thought we discussed Bella didn't want anything," Edward says tightly from where his hands rest on Bella's hips possessively.

"I think it's nice of Rosalie to do that," Esme interjects. "Especially since the two of them had such a rocky start."

Bella pulls away from Edward, needing to touch the car to make sure its actually there. She touches the cool finish and then looks at Rosalie who as typical, scowls deeply. "You better not wreck it," she says gruffly and turns to leave. But before she can, Bella speaks up. "You bought it. You should have the honor of driving it."

Rosalie looks over her shoulder at Bella, throwing her one of her patented 'are you dumb' faces. "I bought it for _you_."

"Take me on a test drive?" Bella finds herself asking and Rosalie's mouth falls slightly open like she can't believe the audacity of Bella to ask this. In fact, there's a long beat of silence from everyone as they digest this declaration. Bella resists the urge to squirm, wishing she could just shove those words back into her dumb mouth.

"Why don't you do it, Rosalie," Carlisle agrees, the first to speak up. "It'll show Bella how to use her new car."

"Fine," Rosalie hurriedly snatches the keys from Bella's hand and goes to the driver's side. She does not look one iota happy about this but she begrudgingly gives in as she jerks the door open and gets in.

Bella gets in the passenger seat, heart thumping in her chest. She's excited for this ride, even if it doesn't mean anything. Rosalie waits for Bella to buckle in and they peel out of the driveway, Bella catching Edward's dark look in the door mirror. He does not look happy and Bella knows it's at Rosalie. Why did Rosalie go against the rules and get Bella a car? The truck excuse is flimsy at best. What is the real reason?

Bella's heart pounds in the tense silence between them as they rush down the road, getting farther from the Cullens. Bella can't help but take in Rosalie's strong profile. The jawline carved from rock but softened by feminine wiles. The flutter of her lashes, the cupid's bow of her lips, the sharp cheekbones. The way her legs shift as she presses on the gas. Bella's stomach twists and she licks her lips, wondering why she's feeling this heat.

"This is the steering wheel," Rosalie begins to list off things, voice tight and sarcastic. "Which you use to steer the car."

Bella rolls her eyes, fiddles with the seat belt. "I know that."

"Then why ask me to give you a test drive? I know you may be dumb but even you know to push gas or push the brake," Rosalie irritably asks.

Bella shrugs. She knows her car excuse for the ride also sounds flimsy at best so she doesn't know what to say. Rosalie takes Bella's silence as an answer and shakes her head. They don't speak for a while, Rosalie keeping her eyes strictly on the road only while Bella's stomach churns with that unfamiliar heat, not even Rosalie's insult able to bring it down.

Rosalie cranks the window down not more than ten minutes into the drive. Her long blonde locks blow in the chill breeze. Bella catches sight of dark eyes in the rearview mirror. "Is my scent bothering you again?" she asks consciously, fidgeting a bit in her seat.

"Yes," Rosalie grits out stiffly, not even masking it. Her knuckles are white on the steering wheel.

Bella wonders why, when it's never been an issue for Rosalie before to be in a car with Bella. Maybe it's because it's the two of them? Suddenly she's nervous and Rosalie let's out a frustrated growl. "Don't do that," she utters out, voice so low and guttural it makes the hairs stand out on the back of Bella's neck.

"Do what?" Bella's mouth is dry. She knows the vampire wouldn't choose to hurt her, but she's also seen how strong these instincts can be. Rosalie may not have a choice. And yet, Bella couldn't find it in herself to be upset if the vampires did hurt her. After all, Bella had let herself into their homes, they were only doing what was in their nature.

"Make your heart race!"

"I can't choose to do that!" Bella blusters, heart racing even faster.

"Yes, you can!" Rosalie counters irritably. "I'm not going to hurt you," she adds as the wheel tightens under her hold. If she clutches it any harder it's going to break.

This is a moot point but Bella does what she can. "Pull over," she tells Rosalie. "Pull over and get some air."

Rosalie, for once, seems to listen to Bella and does just that. She pulls the car over to some strip of land off of the road and gets out, distancing herself from Bella. She paces back and forth, raking hands through her hair and Bella's heart calms down with the fear of Rosalie vamping out gone. Is it crazy to say that Bella is more worried for Rosalie than herself right now?

She watches from the safety of the car as Rosalie calms down, kicking a rock out of anger and shattering it to pieces before she heads to the car.

Rosalie eventually returns, eyes golden but a more intense shade than her usual. Bella gets out of the car to check up on her.

"All better?" Bella asks and Rosalie snaps at her. "How could you be so stupid as to ask me to ride with you? Don't you know how tempting you are?"

Bella is not expecting this outburst. Her ears ring with the loudness of Rosalie's voice in the otherwise quietness of the day. "I didn't think it would matter. You've always had great control," Bella retorts softly and calmly.

"You underestimate your irresistible nature, Bella," Rosalie chastises and it almost sounds...like she's complimenting Bella? "You shouldn't want to do anything with us vampires and yet you call our den your second home. It's not right."

"That's my choice," Bella says, quiet but powerful. "If I want to put myself in danger, than so be it."

Rosalie snarls at Bella and lunges closer, Bella stumbling back and tripping over nothing. She lands hard, her right hand taking most of the fall. The sting on her palm tells her she's skinned it. She lifts it up and see's the telltale signs that it will start to bleed. Rosalie is kneeling next to her, still all bluster and wind. "This is why you shouldn't be our friend." She snatched up Bella's wrist in her hand, hold so tight that Bella could not weasel her hand out. Rosalie angrily glared at the blood like it offended her. "We can kill you over something as simple as this and we wouldn't even be able to stop ourselves until it was too late," her voice drops in volume, regretful now.

Bella swallows nervously as Rosalie stares at the blood before tearing her eyes away. But she doesn't move, hand flexing subtly on the hand as if wavering whether to drop it or bring it closer. Strangely, her eyes aren't dark.

"I trust you," Bella breathes out gently. But earnest. "I know it's stupid to do so when other humans have run away. But I trust all of you. I know you would never willingly hurt me. You make me feel safe in a weird way."

"Bella-" Rosalie starts, stops when Bella interrupts.

"I made my choice Rosalie," Bella states firmly and the blonde is forced to look at her, eyes full of disbelief. "And nothing you say or do will change it."

"Not even if I were to drink your blood right here and now? Drain you of every last succulent drop?" Rosalie hisses, trying to scare Bella away.

"You wouldn't," and Bella doesn't know where this sureness is coming from. But she just knows, that Rosalie of all of them, would never drink Bella's blood. Bella has seen proof of it. Like when she got a nosebleed and Rosalie just wiped away the blood. Even Edward had to leave the room when Bella bleed and he was her boyfriend. Only Alice came close to acting normal and even she had to keep a distance. "You wouldn't," Bella repeats once more, letting it sink in.

Rosalie stares her down and then makes a noise of disgust. She tosses Bella's hand away rudely before getting up. "Drive yourself back. I'm walking home." And she goes to do just that, hands shoved into her jacket. She doesn't look back, leaving Bella on her ass in the wet grass.

This just proves Bella's point.

But if Rosalie's eyes don't get dark on Bella's blood then why do they get dark at all? Had it been because...in the car Bella had felt hot in that unusual way?

Bella's gut twists, hot and heavy and she tries really hard to think of innocent reasons because surely Rosalie wouldn't...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

They had a school trip.

The literature class was having a school trip. A camping one to be clear, because their professor wanted them to get in touch with nature like the great authors of old and use that inspiration to write. This meant Bella was going to be stuck in the wilderness for three days straight.

It's not like she wanted to go on this trip. But the teacher had said if they did it would boost their grades for this class and let's just say...Bella was in need of those points. But because Bella was going and Edward couldn't go to keep an eye on her since he wasn't in this class, Rosalie was elected as tribute. Because she was the only Cullen in Bella's Lit class.

The blonde was not happy at this resolution.

"I can't believe I'm your glorified babysitter," Rosalie grumbled under her breath as they got onto the yellow school bus that would take them to the camp site. "Why couldn't you study harder?"

"You don't have to come, you know," Bella grouses out, not in the mood to deal with a grumpy Rosalie. It's six in the morning and too early for the blonde's antics. Bella is still partially asleep and she'd like to finish that sleep on the bus before they arrived.

Rosalie clears her throat is if this was a moot point and Bella ignores her and chooses a seat deliberately in the back, far from Rosalie, before closing her eyes and promptly falling asleep even as the bus is still filling up with students.

Typical of Forks, it's raining by the time they check in and go to their cabins. The whole place looks like it's seen better days and Bella shudders at thinking about finding multitudes of bugs under the bed. At least she won't be sharing a cabin with Rosalie, that way she won't have to hear the woman bitch and moan about being stuck here. Though Bella can feel her reluctance and anger at this situation radiating all the way from across the camp and through the cabin walls.

Bella's staying with Angela and some girl whose name Bella doesn't recall. They leave their stuff in the cabins and then head back out into the dreary rain because of course their fucking psycho of a Lit teacher wants them to go out and find inspiration in these woods and write about the weather.

Bella has a great two word story in mind: fuck rain.

She bundles up in an insulated poncho and heads out. It's dark and murky even though it's not that late in the evening. Bella can't wait until she's able to go back and get some food and be warm and happy inside her cabin. Angela pairs up with her and they walk through the woods, lazily following some trail markings. They don't talk for which Bella is grateful. She wants some silence in order to think about her relationship with Edward.

They've been dating for a while now and he's certainly chivalrous. He always does things for her which she feels bad about, but it's just the way he grew up. They haven't even moved past kissing. They haven't even made out yet! Bella wonders, will she like it? She likes Edward, as a friend and romantically- it a sort of chill progress that happened gradually and slowly. What more will come of their relationship? Edward already claims Bella is his one and only and that's pretty heavy to put on a teen. He may not be a teen but she still is and while he's got his whole future planned out with her, she doesn't even know what she's having for breakfast tomorrow.

He's intense and she hopes she didn't hurt his feelings by being unable to vocalize feeling the same way.

"It's alright," he assured her. "It's different for us vampires. We believe in soul mates. In those who are absolute one and only."

"Are we that? What if I'm not your soul mate-"

"You are. I feel it in my bones that you are the one for me," he cut in, grasping her by the shoulders. "It may take some time for you to develop the same strength of feelings but you will get there and I shall wait. I've waited eternity for you before, I can wait again."

She had offered him a watery smile in return and let him kiss her lips soundly.

With a jolt Bella realized she was alone. Angela had disappeared somewhere and the rain was coming down hard now. It was making it hard to see. Bella reached out a hand to steady herself as her shoes slipped in the mud. Bella had been so deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed where or when Angela had left.

"Angela?" she called out, sliding forwards. She looked around, having no idea where the fuck she was or which way was back to the camp. "I'm fucked," she sighed to herself, completely lost on what to do now. A strong urge to cry welled up inside her but she would not give up. Rosalie was somewhere. Surely...if Bella called for her she would have to come, right?

But then again, Bella didn't want to prove that she needed a baby sitter. She wanted to prove she could handle herself. "Angela?" she called out instead once more and squinting her eyes against the cutting rain she walked off, slipping on a patch of mud.

She didn't even have time to curse because suddenly she was weightless and in midair. She slipped off a small cliff she hadn't even noticed she was on. Could this day get any worse?

She closed her eyes and braced for impact when she felt something cold wrap around her. She gasped and opened her eyes to see there were arms wrapped around her, holding her close. And then she hit the ground, but the fall was muffled and broken by a body that could take it. They bounced once and rolled to a stop, Bella safe in the cocoon of the arms. They dropped around from her and Bella sat up, finding herself unwittingly straddling Rosalie Cullen's hips.

The blonde had appeared out of nowhere and saved her. Bella was in shock. She looked down at the blonde's grumpy face. "You are a walking hazard," she declared pointedly, sitting up but Bella did not move from her position and Rosalie didn't push her away.

"H-how did you know-?"

"I followed you because I had a feeling something would happen. And I was right," Rosalie said, this time pushing Bella off of her. Rosalie got up, trying to wipe off the mud on her clothes. But it didn't seem to be working, the fabric in some areas stained through. "And now you owe me a new outfit."

Bella got up on shaking legs. She had been a bit more rattled by the fall than she would like to admit. "I- um sure," she said at last. "If it would make you happy."

Rosalie gave her a cutting look, the effect dampened by the sheets of rain between them. "You can't afford my outfits."

Bella laughed, shivering a bit in the sudden cold. Her jeans had soaked through and her converse were flooded. "I was thinking more on the lines of giving you a potato bag. I'm sure you'd look nice in that too," Bella added a compliment to soften the blow. Rosalie scoffed at it.

She too was wet but unlike Bella, she couldn't feel the cold. Her hair hung in long plasters and the rain coat she wore had ripped when they fell. "I'm heading back."

"Take me with you," Bella hurries to add because she does not want to get lost and she has no idea how to go back.

"Like I have a choice," Rosalie complains. And then, she sticks out her hand. Bella looks at it dumbly. And then looks up at Rosalie.

"Hold my hand, idiot," Rosalie growls out, sounding embarrassed and if this was killing her to say it. Bella, naturally, cannot just go along and has to question it. "Why?"

"So you don't fall! Or do you want to fall?" Rosalie nearly spits out, bristling with how vulnerable she has made herself to Bella. Before Rosalie can change her mind, Bella grabs the hand, perhaps a bit too needily and holds on. Their fingers linking together.

It feels like their hands belong. They fit so easily together that it almost scares Bella. It certainly makes her heart stutter. She can't help but look at their conjoined hands as they journey, Rosalie not looking back even once as she focuses on taking paths on which Bella will not slip on. With Rosalie leading the way, they make it up around the cliff and back towards the camp. Bella doesn't say anything because she's simply too overwhelmed by holding hands with Rosalie to comprehend anything else. She's barely even aware of the chill in the air when her cheeks are flaming hot and everywhere Rosalie is touching is spreading warm tingles up and down the arm.

Rosalie is silent as well but it's probably more out of anger than anything else. They finally arrive at camp and Rosalie drops Bella's hand like it's burning her. "Try not to hurt yourself when you get into bed," Rosalie says snidely.

Bella is able to think more clearly now and she shoots back a response, "or what? You'll have to tuck me in? Sleep in the bed next to me to make sure I'm alright?"

Rosalie steps back to distance herself. She always gets uncomfortable when Bella makes jokes about intimacy or romance. "Keep talking like that and I won't rescue you next time you decide to pull a stupid stunt like that."

"I didn't choose to fall!" Bella argues. The rain has slowed down now and it rises like a mist on the cold ground. "Do you honestly think I purposefully put myself in danger?"

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't," Rosalie argues back. "Maybe you get high off of having Edward come to your every beck and call."

"I cannot deal with you!" Bella hissed, aware that while they were alone outside, any second one of their classmates could come out to see why the two of them were taking so long to come back. Bella did not want her private affairs out there. "I don't chose to fall off cliffs! Not all of us can be blessed with grace like you. And I don't use Edward to protect me from danger. He does that on his own, like asking you to watch over me, when I would have been fine!"

"Fine, like you almost were back there!" Rosalie shouts, really getting into this right now. "You could have seriously hurt yourself falling off that cliff and then what? Who would have helped you? You could have been stuck out there for hours before help arrived!"

"Why are you so upset?" Bella screeched out, any happiness she could have derived from holding hands with Rosalie gone now. "Is it because you're stuck here on this trip with me? Then fucking leave! I won't tell Edward you left, and you can leave me be for the next two days and then pretend like you took care of me."

"Don't be stupid! I can't do that! You'll actually get hurt and then I'll-" Rosalie stops herself, clamping her mouth shut, swallowing back the words she had been about to say, instead saying something else. "Why are you wasting my time with this argument?"

"I'm not the one who started it!" Bella points out, frustrated. "You did! Because you always have a giant stick up your ass."

This is the wrong thing to say, Rosalie's nostrils flaring. "And you're about to have something up your ass too if you don't shut up!"

"You are being incredibly juvenile! You would think being alive for so long would have taught you something other than how to be a big massive _bitch!_" Bella has no idea why Rosalie's being this rude to her and she hates it. Hates it, _hates_ it because she thought they were getting past that. Getting to be at least on a civil level.

Is this about the clothes? Is this about how Rosalie's hair is wet?

Rosalie gasps at the insult and leers in, all threatening. It's a bad idea to make a vampire mad. But Bella doesn't care. "I'm done here," she grits out between tight teeth and leaves Rosalie out in the rain with words still unspoken.

* * *

The rain continues to persist through out the whole camping trip. And it sounds loud as it pounds the roof of the cabin. Bella's two roommates are already asleep. She's up, lying in bed under scratchy covers, trying to go to sleep as well. But she can't. Not when her mind is running reruns of what had happened with Rosalie.

It sits wrong with her that they fought. She doesn't want them to fight and even though Rosalie is in the wrong, Bella feels like she should go up and semi apologize to her. Maybe get an apology out of Rosalie too. If Bella can, it'd be the biggest accomplishment ever. Grander than winning a Nobel prize.

With a huff, Bella pulls herself out of bed and slips into her rain gear. She peels open the door, being rewarded to absolute dark and wet. She flicks her flashlight on and makes way to where she thinks Rosalie's cabin is. It's far from Bella's cabin and by the time Bella gets there, she wishes she hadn't only worn her pjs under the rain gear. She's freezing cold.

She knocks on the door, lightly, because she knows Rosalie's hearing will catch it. A few seconds later and the door opens up to reveal it's dark inside.

Rosalie does not look pleased. She's all ready for bed, wearing a two piece set that is way too short for this weather or for this type of trip. It's a pink crop top tank top with equally pink booty shorts. Bella hopes Rosalie doesn't notice her ogling. But she probably does because Bella's flashing the light at her.

"Turn that shit off," Rosalie hisses, making to smack at it.

"Sorry," Bella turns the light down because it was shining right in Rosalie's hyper sensitive eyes.

"What do you want?" Rosalie grits out.

So, the blonde's still in a foul mood. "Can I come in?" Bella asks.

"No," is the resolute answer. "Everyone else is asleep."

"Yea, well it's cold like your heart outside, so I'd appreciate the warmth of the indoors," Bella counters, her teeth beginning to chatter. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and let's Bella inside. "Don't drip on the carpet."

There isn't even a carpet to drip on, but whatever. Bella takes off her wet rain gear and hangs it up, grateful to be inside. She's still cold, however, because these cabins aren't all that insulated and Rosalie lets out a huff of annoyance but grabs a blanket off of her bed and throws it at Bella.

"Use that," she whispers roughly. "Eddy would never forgive me if you so much as got a sniffle on this trip."

"Thank you," Bella murmurs, wrapping herself up in it and sitting down on the window sill next to Rosalie's bed. Rosalie's bed is upfront so the other two beds are further away, meaning the two of them can have a quiet conversation without hopefully waking anyone up.

"Why are you here?" Rosalie gets straight to the point and in the light of the window, Bella can only make out about a fourth of Rosalie's appearance. She's got her hands on her hips, long blonde hair spilling down her alabaster shoulders. She slips and slides out of the shadows of the room and Bella's human eyes have a hard time seeing her.

"Because..." Bella licks her lips, feeling dumb about this now. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come here. "Because I felt bad about our argument." She decides fuck it, might as well come out with it. "I shouldn't have called you a massive bitch even though you are one. It was rude of me."

Rosalie stiffens up at being called that word again. "You woke me up to say this tripe?"

Bella sighs out in exasperation. "See, this is you being a bitch again. You don't even need sleep!"

"Well I'm sorry you find my personality so difficult to deal with. Maybe you shouldn't bother me. Isn't that a thought? That way you won't have to put up with my bitchy behavior."

Bella is getting annoyed. It's a frequent occurrence with Rosalie. "I'm starting to think that you're just saying all this and doing all this because you don't actually hate me and you have to convince yourself that you do."

Dead silence. Bella almost thinks Rosalie has left but there's a shaky exhale a moment later. "Why the hell would you think that? If you don't think I hate you, then you are sorely mistaken. If you need more evidence than I sure as hell will give it to you." Rosalie's voice is a dangerous threat and Bella swallows nervously. Why does she feel like she just made things worse between them?

She should have just stayed in bed.

"Get out," Rosalie hisses at Bella who scrambles up, knowing it's better to leave than to draw Rosalie's ire out even more. She takes her things and runs out, not even bothering to put on the rain gear, just rushing back to the cabin.

She makes it back, soaked and shivering but she can't care for that when she feels despair well up inside her. Rosalie hates her.

They were never friends.

**A/N: Drama time. Something tells me Rosalie won't be able to stay away for long. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Rosalie makes good on her promise. At breakfast she bumps purposefully into Bella, making the brunette spill milk all over her shirt front. Then, when Bella is going to the bathroom, Rosalie finds her and jams the bathroom stall lock so Bella has to gracelessly slither under the door, on the dirty floor, to get out.

Bella tries not to be hurt but Rosalie is really being a huge bitch. Bella is tempted to call Edward and whine to him about his sister, hoping that he can do something about it. But she doesn't want to rely on him or go running to him for everything, because then it would just be confirming what Rosalie thought about Bella using Edward.

No, Bella's going to suck it up and be a big girl. And big girls don't cry.

It's only two more days until they can go home and then Bella can forget about this awful trip. At least it's only drizzling now and not as cold and damp as yesterday. Still, their Literature teacher insists that they head out into the woods to find inspiration yet again. Afterwards they have a campfire planned out.

Bella is worried for that, because she doesn't know if Rosalie will sink so low as to do something with it to hurt Bella. She hopes not.

Deep in her thoughts and feeling down, Bella waves off any offer for company as she walks through the woods. She's aching too much to be able to think of writing something. She just wants Rosalie to accept her. Is that so hard to have happen? Did Bella insult Rosalie in a past life or something that Rosalie is acting this cold to her?

Bella wanders off, going off the beaten path and going up some steep inclines. Maybe if she throws herself off of a cliff Rosalie will have to come help her again. But all Bella finds is a pretty view that overlooks the rest of the woods from up here.

It's a bit windy this high up so Bella wraps her coat tighter around herself before she sits down on a damp rock and starts to try to write. But she can only form half sentences and nothing like inspiration strikes her mind.

Bella never was a writer. Edward is the one with words. He knows how to manipulate them until they shone like diamonds and could make anyone feel the way he wanted them to feel. Bella wished she had his ability even ten percent of the time. It would be amazing.

She sits there for another hour before she finally heads back to camp.

* * *

Nothing happens at the bonfire which is a blessing, but Rosalie does glare at Bella so hard that it feels hotter than the glow of the bonfire. Bella squirms in her seat and tries to avoid meeting Rosalie's glaring but it makes her want to wilt in her seat.

Angela notices that something is off about Bella and eventually asks her. Bella wishes she wasn't so observant.

"I'm fine, really," Bella promises Angela. "It's just the weather is horrible and I really don't want to be here because of it." An analogy for how Rosalie was being terrible and how Bella didn't want to be here because of her any longer.

"Tomorrow's our last day. We'll be leaving at five pm. You just have to hold onto until then," Angela soothes, rubbing an arm up and down Bella's shoulder.

"I am never going camping again," Bella promises grouchily.

* * *

"I am never going camping again," Bella whimpers pitifully this time as the wild animal snarls at her.

The third day just started and they were supposed to be going home! Bella had done the usual, gone wondering off to find some inspiration in the woods but she'd gone too far and found trouble. There weren't supposed to be bears on this mountain!

Just her fucking luck to run into something like this! She's frozen in fear, having no clue as to what to do. Does she run? Does she play dead?

What the _fuck_ does she do?

The bear is pacing closer to her and she's shaking, about to start hyperventilating.

If she calls Edward, would he make it here on time to save her or to see the bear finish eating her?

The grizzly bear snarls at her, shaking it's big head in a show of intimidation. Holy fuck it's huge!

"I can't fucking leave you alone, can I?" an irritated voice sounds off to Bella's right. Bella would look but she's too afraid to. A pissed of Rosalie is no less scary than the bear. "All you do is run head first into danger like it's your fucking job to do so."

The bear snarls at Rosalie now but the blonde calmly strides up to it, flipping her hair over her shoulder like this was a model shoot and not a deadly show down.

"I didn't mean to," Bella breathes out. The bear roars once more and then charges at them. Bella's heart stops for a second and she watches as if slow motion as the following occurs.

Rosalie got in between Bella and the bear, not looking scared at all. The bear snarled at her and she snarled right back, startling it. And then, Rosalie kicked the bear in the fucking face. It whimpered and was flung back and in it's distracted moment, Rosalie scooped Bella up and ran as fast she could out of there.

When they got a good distance away, Rosalie dumped Bella unceremoniously onto the ground. Bella hit it, jarring her elbow hard. "Shit," she cursed under her breath, grabbing the hurt appendage. Then she saw Rosalie and cursed again.

Rosalie was vamping out. Her eyes were black as coal and she was twitching and snarling softly under her breath. Fighting the bear must have done something to her. Pulled out her vampire instincts. Bella could feel fear welling up inside her. Oh god. What was going to happen now?

Before Bella could so much as crawl back, Rosalie was on top of her, hovering over her. Her eyes were dark, lips parted to reveal the tips of her ivory fangs. "Ro-" Bella cut off as suddenly Rosalie dove face first into Bella's neck.

Bella froze entirely. She didn't breath, dare to blink or even think. As if doing any of that would set the vampire off. She wouldn't fault Rosalie for biting her. Bella had been stupid to stumble into the bear and Rosalie had saved her. Bella mentally prepared herself for this because in a way she deserved it for putting herself in trouble, for being friendly with a bunch of vampires who told her her blood smelled too good for her own sake.

Rosalie was running her nose down the tendon of Bella's neck, almost affectionately, and Bella's heart was pounding in her chest. Would Rosalie bite her? What was going to happen? Bella was way too weak to even consider trying to move Rosalie. Could she reason with her somehow? Get through this vamping out session?

And then Rosalie parted her lips and Bella gasped, waiting for the killing strike. It didn't come. What came instead was a soft kiss. A soft open mouthed kiss. And then another. And another. Bella's insides quivered and turned to liquid. Oh fuck, what was going on?

What. Was. Going. On?

Rosalie began to kiss frantically, in a worshiping sort of manner like Bella was something to be reveled in. Bella didn't know what the hell she should do. All she knew was this was turning her on and fuck, she shouldn't be this turned on. Was she...did she _like _Rosalie?

A tad late to ask, since said woman was sucking on her neck but not in a vampire way.

It would explain why Bella felt so compelled to be next to her. Why she kept trying to be her friend. Because she wanted to be more than friends. Her own thoughts were cut off by the surprising mewl that came from her mouth as Rosalie pressed more tightly into Bella, slipping a thigh in between the brunette's.

Shit. Bella was so fucked. This had to stop. "Rosalie," she breathed out as the vampire continued her ardent make out session with Bella's neck as her hands pinned Bella's hips, thigh softly grinding in. Bella had to squeeze her eyes shut as she felt overwhelmed again. Every hair on her body was standing up in pleasure. "Rosalie. Stop." Bella whines out, starting to pant.

Rosalie just grunted at this, making her way down to Bella's clavicle. "Edward," Bella chokes out and this freezes Rosalie who looks up, searching Bella's eyes. "Edward is my boyfriend," Bella states again and this time Rosalie gasps and throws herself off of Bella.

She rakes hands through her locks, anguish covering her features. "Fuck!" she hollers out. "Fuck!" she screams out again and then runs off.

She doesn't come back and Bella is left there to collect herself and find the way back to the others. Luckily she's not too far this time. "Bella, what happened to you?" Angela asks.

"I got lost," Bella mumbles, feeling cold inside where she had felt smoldering hot minutes ago.

"Your neck looks brutal. Did something attack you?"

Bella clamps a self conscious hand on her neck. Rosalie must have left monster sized hickies. "Uh, I think I may have touched some plant or something and it gave me a rash."

"Come with me, I have some cream that might help."

Bella stumbled after Angela but she didn't think a cream could fix whatever the hell had happened. And for the rest of the trip, Rosalie stays as far away from Bella as she can.

* * *

Edward stares questioningly at the marks on Bella's neck. "Poison ivy," she shoots off in answer and prays that it holds and that he won't ask more questions. He seems to buy it and when they're in his room the night she comes back from the trip and he's kissing her neck and voicing thoughts on how he's missed her, she shivers violently as he ghosts over the spots where Rosalie's lips had been mere moments ago.

She can't help the flash of arousal inside her and she needs to push Edward off out of a guilty conscience. What had happened between her and Rosalie hadn't been cheating. It had been an accidental thing. Rosalie had vamped out; they hadn't kissed on the lips. But it feels like cheating, only because Bella is now left with the crushing realization that she may be falling for Rosalie and not for Rosalie's brother.

* * *

Rosalie doesn't go to Literature class for the next two weeks, and every time Bella is at the Cullens mansion, the blonde is not there, but out hunting. No one knows what's up with Rosalie.

"Probably moody," Emmett comments. Emmett is Rosalie's mate. Shouldn't he know more, or care more about this situation?

"She's your mate. Aren't you worried?" Bella asks him. He gives her this funny look that she doesn't know how to read.

"She'll be fine. There isn't anything scarier than Rosie when she puts her mind to something," he comments easily.

Bella doesn't feel reassured by this. Because she knows Rosalie's long absence is a result of what happened on that camping trip and Bella can't stop thinking about it. It's run through her mind so many times that it's driving her insane. Yet, she knows that there is no point in looking for Rosalie because the blonde does not want to be found and Bella won't be able to find her at all. Bella's not going to ask any of the other Cullens to find Rosalie either because it'll look too suspicious if she does.

In the end, Bella and Rosalie don't talk for a solid month after this. It's a good thing Alice can't see into the past otherwise there would be a lot of odd questions. Bella just sticks close to Eddy, kissing him every chance she gets so she's affirming her love for him. And she definitely does not come and bother Rosalie. Rosalie who stays hidden and this time Bella lets her.

What Bella doesn't expect is Rosalie to show up in Bella's bedroom one night right after Bella has taken a shower. She screams and nearly drops the towel around her naked and dripping body. "What are you doing here?" she hisses, her heart galloping in her chest like a stallion.

For a second it looks like Rosalie doesn't know either, until she drags her eyes up from Bella's legs, clearing her throat. "I came to...to apologize."

"What?" Bella asks though she heard. She just can't believe that _The_ Rosalie Hale is apologizing. And to someone like her.

"I...shouldn't have let that bear rile up my instincts. And it made me...act all weird. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. For making you think I would hurt you." Rosalie looks so awkward to be here, to say this. Bella takes pity on her and forgives her, even though she necessarily didn't mind the kisses. They had felt nice. They had inspired some secret feelings inside her to come out and now Bella can see her relationship more clearly with Rosalie.

Bella doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to address the elephant in the room any longer. Because to do so would dredge up points of contention that neither of them are ready to address. Like how aroused Bella got. How into it all Rosalie was. A lot goes unspoken and it's the fact that Rosalie doesn't mention she didn't like all this, or try to explain why she had tried to make out with Bella rather than drink her blood like any other normal vampire would, that gives Bella a strange gleaming hope.

"Thank you," she settles on at last. For the apology and for the hope.

Rosalie nods her head awkwardly and then slips out the window she came in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Bella, you have to stop tripping."

"Huh?" Alice has caught Bella mid chew. The brunette is gaping, food half chewed in her mouth. Alice's delicate finger goes underneath Bella's chin to close her mouth. Bella continues chewing, swallows.

"I know what you're doing," she says, sitting down next to Bella. "And I don't think that's a good way to becoming fast friends with Rosalie."

Bella immediately flushes red because of course Alice noticed. Rosalie had noticed too but given up on commenting on it- still, did the blonde know the real reason behind Bella's actions? That was the bigger question.

"Who else knows?" Bella asks because there is no point in denying this.

"Just me right now. But Emmett has his suspicions, so does Jasper and my parents. Edward probably has not noticed because he's too busy being in love with you, and Rosalie," here Alice shrugs. "I don't think she knows why you're actually doing it but she does know it's probably not an accident."

Bella wants to sink into the ground. "Was I really that obvious?"

Alice offers her a half smile, wry and pitying. Bella groans. Alice pats the back of the brunette's hand. "But, you don't have to continue doing this. You can do something else to get closer to her. Do you want my advice?"

Bella shakes her head. "Not right now. I'm currently dying of mortification."

Alice rubs Bella's back. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I would totally do the same."

Bella is just sullenly silent before taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully on it. She hesitates before her next words.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything," Alice offers earnestly.

"When a vampire vamps out, because of like, running into a wild animal or something, would they like, you know, chomp down on someone's neck and drink their blood?"

Alice narrows her eyes. "That is an oddly specific question." She was not expecting this topic; seemed she hadn't looked into the future to see this coming.

"I'm just curious. About you guys, is all," Bella mumbles, avoiding eye contact.

"It would make us want to bite down and drink blood. Because we're in fight mode."

"What about...kissing? Would a vampire want to kiss you?"

"Cuz of vamping out?" Alice frowned, propping her hand up under her chin. "No...that's not the norm." Something flashes in Alice's eyes. "Is this about Rosalie? Did this happen during the camping trip?"

"No!" Bella blusters out, eager to not have Alice discover the truth. "Why would you think that and not Edward?"

But Alice slinks back into her seat with a cat like grin. "No, you're right. It could be him too." But she says it like she doesn't mean it.

And that is how, Alice learns about something she shouldn't, before either of the two affected parties do.

* * *

School ends and summer is here. Which means a trip with the Cullens.

Bella hadn't planned one out. She'd just wanted to chill over the summer. Do nothing but read books and avoid the heat of the outdoors. Edward had different plans. "We're taking you with us to Italy." He had announced one afternoon as he and Bella were at the bookstore, looking for Bella's summer selection.

Bella nearly dropped a heavy book on her foot. "Why?" she blurted out, shocked.

"Don't worry about asking your father about it. I already asked him and he said yes."

Bella feels a sting of betrayal from her father. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about this!

"But Edward, you didn't ask me," Bella points out, putting her books back on the shelf.

"It was to be a surprise."

"I certainly am surprised but not in the good way," Bella commented, watching as his face dropped.

"You don't want to go?" he asked, not understanding her lack of enthusiasm. "Is it the money? You don't have to worry about that-"

"It's not that, Edward," she cuts in. "I'm just not the traveling type. My summer plans include reading books and not doing anything else."

He takes her hands into his, looking deeply into her eyes. "Bella, I know you like doing your own things, but this...this is a big deal for me. I've always wanted to go on a trip with my significant other. To someplace as romantic as Italy. We have a huge villa there. You don't even have to go explore the country if you don't want to. You can stay there and read all the books you like and I'll stay there with you. I just...my family goes each summer there and I don't want to be away from you."

Bella furrows her brow. Edward's asking a lot from her, but...but she didn't know the whole family was leaving. She bites her bottom lip. She knows how stupid this will sound, but she doesn't think she can last a whole summer without having the Cullens to rely on. A whole summer without Rosalie's stupid face.

"Okay, let me think about it. I'd have to pack," Bella sighs softly because yes, she's apparently crushing so bad on Rosalie that she'd go to another country for her. Damn it, Bella sort of wished she didn't know she liked Rosalie because then it wouldn't hurt like this, knowing that she and Rosalie would never amount to anything.

"Alice already packed a bag for you," Edward admitted and Bella rolled her eyes. Of course Alice would.

* * *

The villa is a fucking mansion. Even bigger than the one in Forks. Edward gives Bella a tour of it and the brunette can't wait to see all the spots she can read books in, curled up with a nice glass of lemonade and ignoring the nature outside. She's never been overseas before and to be honest, now that the flight is over, she kinda thinks she likes it. Maybe she should travel more, see the world a bit. She thinks she'll tell Edward she wouldn't mind him showing her some touristy spots in the city.

This villa can be easy to get lost in. Bella's walked in Emmett's room by accident. She's stumbled into Esme and Carlisle sharing a loving stroll through the garden's together. Bella's nearly walked out a door which turned out to be a window. She's definitely gotten lost in the vast wine cellars that look like they come from the Cask of Amatiado.

Edward gave her a tour but she still gets lost regardless.

And then Bella stumbles into a room Rosalie is in. The blonde is in what seems to be a garage, working on a car. Bella doesn't notice Rosalie is even there. Bella just sees the car first, an expensive model with the hood popped up and all the doors open. Who just left it like this? She gets closer, peers inside, when she feels something cold clamp onto her ankle from the under carriage of the car.

She jumps and smacks her head so hard into the car roof that she blacks out for a moment. When she comes to, she's on the floor of the garage, Rosalie crouching over her. With Bella's vision all light and fuzzy still, Rosalie quite possibly looks like a living goddess now. Her blonde locks are glowing, strands curling around her face. Her red lips seemed even redder.

"You're alive. I was worried I'd have to give you mouth to mouth," the blonde sighs out in relief.

"Mouth?" Bella garbles and Rosalie's sitting her up.

"You hit your head hard," she says, voice soft like Bella's never heard it be before towards her. But that might just be because Bella hit her head hard and her hearing is also kinda wonky right now. Bella winces at the pain and feels something cold placed on her head. It's an ice pack. Rosalie's holding it there. Bella goes to hold it in place, only to see she somehow cut her hand on the fall down. "Can you sit in that chair?" Rosalie asks and Bella mumbles out a quick yes before allowing Rosalie to help her up to her feet. Bella sways and bumps into Rosalie who doesn't push her away.

Despite the smell of motor oil, Rosalie's scent still stands out over it. Bella inhales deeply and allows Rosalie to put her on the chair. "Give me your hand," Rosalie orders, still sounding so kind. Bella does.

"Be careful, something grabbed me under the car," Bella says, though Rosalie's a vampire. What should she be afraid of. Bella wonders what it was. An alien maybe? Rosalie's back which is turned to Bella, tenses a bit and when she turns around it's with a sheepish look. She's carrying antiseptic in her hand and gauze. "That was me. I was under the car working on something and I wanted to scare you."

Bella feels dumb. "Oh."

They say nothing, just stare at each other. "Well," Bella says slowly. "You scared me good."

Rosalie gives a wry smile and then goes to attend to Bella's wound.

Because Bella's mouth doesn't know when to stop, she starts speaking.

"So...you apologized to me," Bella states slowly as Rosalie bandages Bella's wounds, going a bit rougher on this.

"I did," Rosalie says tensely, looking down at Bella's wound and not up at her, because for reasons.

"Why?" Because now that Bella has had more time to think about it, why was the vamping out incident a reason for Rosalie to apologize?

"Can't you just accept the fact?" Rosalie asks and now her voice sounds more like herself. Irritated, a half growl. Insults waiting on her tongue.

"No, I can't," Bella stubbornly plows onward. "Because I don't want us fighting. I want us, if we can't be friends, then at least on amicable terms. And you apologizing to me is a sign that maybe we can be something like that."

Rosalie glares at Bella now. "I hate you," Rosalie whispered, voice choked with emotion. "I was fine not knowing you because it made it easier to hate you. But you just kept pushing to be my friend and I can't hate you like I want to anymore."

Bella isn't expecting this. It catches her off guard so bad she laughs.

"Why is that so funny?" Rosalie asks, disgruntled.

Bella shakes her head, trying to make her laughter stop. "I don't know. It's just...it feels nice I guess to hear you don't actually hate me."

"Didn't I just start that sentence with me telling you I hate you," Rosalie points out, getting to her feet.

"Yea, but it's like you said later on, that it's not the same type of hate. So you don't _hate_ me hate me," Bella explains and Rosalie just huffs and shakes her head. She doesn't say anything, getting back to work on the car. She let's Bella stay and watch her work.

* * *

Bella's plans of reading don't go accordingly, when Alice drags Bella on a shopping trip the second week here. They go at night, and Edward and Rosalie tag along. Edward because he's Bella's boyfriend and Rosalie because she's just looking for some new nice clothes.

Bella complains and whines but Alice cannot be talked down, wanting to use Bella as a model and try out some new fashions on her. "I'm buying you clothes."

"Do not," Bella says and she's not joking.

"I will. Consider it your tourist memorabilia of this place," Alice says just as seriously and Bella sometimes really hates how rich they are because they do stupid shit like this. Bella puts up with Alice's habits while Edward watches with amusement, saying Bella looks stunning in every single outfit she is tormented to put on. Rosalie goes off to do her own thing and Bella can't stop the pang in her chest that wishes Rosalie had stayed.

By the time the mall closes, Rosalie shows back up, clearly looking unhappy but for once not at Bella. She whispers something to Edward who stiffens up and puts a protective hand on Bella's waist, dragging her closer. Alice takes Bella's right side, Rosalie takes the back. They're forming a protective circle around her and she wonders why.

"What's going on?" she asks but none of them will answer which is pissing her off. They just look stony faced, bodies stiff and eyes searching. They make it out of the mall like this, walking down the street towards the villa. They don't get far before three men step out in front of them, cloaks swishing around them. They slipped out of the shadows like water, silent.

Vampires, Bella thinks and she isn't wrong when her vampires bristle next to her. "Edward...?" she trails off under her breath and he presses himself closer to her. They all do.

"Relax, we do not come in harm, but in peace," one of the male vampires speaks. The bigger one. He pulls down his cloak's hood and reveals himself.

"Alec," Edward bites out, cordial but reluctantly so.

"We heard the Cullens were in Italy. And who do we see but a little human pet with them," Alec says, his Italian accent thick. Bella's hands start to sweat. Who are they? "And last time the Cullens were in Italy, we had some unfinished business."

Alice hisses next to Bella but Alex puts up a hand. "Calm down little Alice, the rest of your family is fine. They are already in our quarters, awaiting to have a little chat with us." His eyes rake over Bella. She shivers in disgust.

"Alice, is that true? Are our parents, Emmett and Jasper with them?" Edward asks. Alice nods her head solemnly yes, having looked forward to see this.

"We can't actually go with them! Are you stupid!" Rosalie hisses from behind.

"We don't have a choice," Edward mutters back as the three vampires wait. "No one turns down an invitation from the Volturi." Then louder, and directed towards those three men, Edward speaks. "We shall come. But we have to escort Bella back to our villa."

"Nonsense. Bring the human. We insist," Alec smiled, a very unwelcoming smile.

Bella swallowed nervously.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Bad vibes. Major bad vibes, is what Bella is picking up as she is lead down a tunnel. It's dark and dank and small, so that they must go in single file down into the Volturi's lair. Bella feels like she's going into a villain's secret lair so that she can be used as bait for a superhero.

Edward is in front of her and his back is so tense, she can see the corded muscles going up to his neck. Alice is behind her and Bella resists the urge to look at her. If she sees anxiety on the pixie's face, it will only sky rocket hers.

At last they get to a pair of double doors and Alec opens them up. Bella blinks in the harsh light of the huge chamber. The ceiling is made of a mosaic that depicts angels and demons fighting on it. Everything else is made of marble, save the thrones and the vampires sitting on them. The rest of the Cullen's stand in the middle of a raised dais, to be judged, looking distressed.

"So glad you could all join us," a lisping voice speaks as the man on the middle throne stands up. He has long black hair and red eyes that peer at Bella with too much interest. She shivers, cold in this place. It feels like a tomb. "And I see you've brought a...human."

Silently more vampires filter in, all wearing the cloaks of the Volturi. They stand to the sides, with the exception of one blonde vampire who walks up to the long haired vampire and drapes herself around him. Her eyes too linger on Bella. It makes her uncomfortable. Edward steps out in front of Bella, to hide her.

"We came, as you asked. What do you want from us, Aro?" Edward spoke up, bristling. Alice laid a hand on his tensed bicep, murmuring something to him out of the corner of her mouth. Probably telling him to calm down least he do something rash.

Aro smiled, an eerie thing. "Ah, we only wished to talk. We haven't seen you since last year. I was going to mention the debt you owed us for getting rid of Victoria and her coven which was hunting down humans in Seattle, but," he stopped here, holding everyone in suspense. "Now I see we have another issue at hand."

Everyone tensed at this. Why did Bella have the feeling this was about her?

"Aro," Carlisle spoke up as Edward began growling. Alice and Rosalie joined in, grouping around Bella, keeping her inside the circle of their cold hard flesh. "I am sure we can arrive at some satisfactory conclusion-"

Aro raised his hand. "Marcus, Cain," he addressed the two still seated vampire behind him. "What are the rules regarding humans knowing about our existence?"

"Death," the two intoned without question and Bella's stomach dropped to her knees. Fuck. Rosalie had been right in telling Bella to stay away, but for all the wrong reasons. Bella wasn't the only one who was going to be in danger. Her vampire friends would be too. And it was all Bella's fault. Panicked, she tried to slip out of the circle to beg Aro on her friends behalf. Punish her if need be, but do no harm to her friends. Rosalie's cold hand clamped tight on her upper arm and stopped her. Bella turned back to look at her but Rosalie tensely nodded her head no. Bella had never seen the vampire looked more pissed than now. The sheer amount of hatred on her face had Bella gasping. Was...was Rosalie resentful of Bella for causing this to happen to her family? If so, Bella didn't begrudged her.

"Aro!" Carlisle cried out as the whole Cullen family hissed, hackles rising. "You cannot kill Bella! She is innocent of this!" Bella felt sick at this declaration. Faint. The hold Rosalie had on her was the only thing keeping her up now.

The woman on Aro's arms leaned in and whispered something to him. His face became even more delighted. "Ah!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Sulpicia has raised an interesting point for me. She mentions that someone has a soul mate bond with Bella here?" He waved a finger through the air. "I recall Victoria making note of this when I last...'talked' with her but it slipped my mind until now. So, who is the lucky vampire to be linked to Bella here." He peered at them, waiting for them to speak up.

"Yes, Bella has a mate linked to her," Esme filled in. "So if you hurt her, you also hurt one of your own."

Aro pouted. "Hm, this makes things more...delicate." He turned to Sulpicia. "What do you think we should do, darling?"

"I think we should...see things for our-self."

"What do they mean by that?" Alice whispered to herself. Bella was wondering the same thing.

"Aro, explain yourself." Carlisle demanded, all too aware of how close Edward was to bursting from anger. Bella longed to reach for him but Rosalie was still holding her in place, grip too tight. Bella didn't dare complain.

Aro clapped his hands together. "It's not often we hear of a human and vampire mated together. I must say, it's interesting. Perhaps we might not have to kill Bella if we were able to observe this bond with our own eyes. For research purposes of course, to see how it works."

All the Cullens fell silent. Bella's heart was racing frightfully fast. They wanted to...experiment on her? By doing what? She felt even more sick than before.

"Aro, you cannot be serious-"

"Very, serious," Aro cut off Carlisle's outraged cry. "This is a potential wealth of knowledge. It's never be recorded before in history and seeing this bond first hand, might change our decision on poor Bella's plight."

"And we're just supposed to leave Bella with you all?" Edward barked out.

"No," Aro shook his head. "I know you would not trust her alone with us, and clearly, we cannot study the mate bond without her mate being present as well."

"What says we'll let you do this to our Bella bear?" Emmett spoke up, hands curling into fists. He looked ready to pummel the Volturi into dust.

"You don't have any other option. If you don't agree to this, we'll be forced to kill her and punish all of you for this breach," Aro stated lightly, like he was talking about the weather and not lives.

This wasn't a light decision to make. But if it would save all them from being punished and save Bella's life, well then, there was only one option. "I'll do it!" Bella called out, her voice ringing in the vast chamber. "I agree."

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward turned on her, anger blazing in his eyes.

"I'm trying to save all of our asses," she responded with. "This is my fault-"

"It's not. It's _my_ fault. I was selfish. I wanted you all to myself despite knowing that to do so would put everyone at risk. I need to be punished for this," he gripped her shoulder's tightly, words impassioned.

"Eddy, Eddy, Eddy," Aro tsked, beaming down at the boy. "Let us not be rash. You won't need to be punished if you merely do as we ask."

"This is all my fault," Edward turned from Bella and faced Aro. "If anyone should be punished, it should be me. Bella didn't ask to be involved in this and the coven warned me against it, but I did not listen."

"We only wanted our son to be happy," Esme added, voice hopeful. "Surely you would understand what it means to have a mate and how important it is."

Sulpicia's eyes trailed over Bella at this and she smirked. Bella did not like this look.

"Just look at you and Sulpicia. Didn't you suffer when you didn't have her?" Jasper spoke up to Aro. He looked strained as if the heightened emotions were draining him.

"I understand the importance of a mate bond, Cullens, which is why I am so interested in the one Bella has. In order to understand it better, I need to do some research on it. Leave her here, with her mate and another coven member and no harm will come until we are done with our research. No harm will come to Bella, we promise it. Or to the two vampires staying with her and protecting her."

"You honestly expect us to just stay here? What if you want to hurt us once the experiment is done? We have no way of escaping," Edward spat out. "Just keep me-"

"My, you have so little faith in us. Our decisions are guided by the archaic laws. We will not inflict punishment on you without proper trial. Either way, you don't have a choice," Aro hummed, looking delighted now like a little child that was going to get their favorite toy.

No one but the Volturi were happy at this predicament. Edward took two steps forward but Alice was right in front of him. Pushing against his chest, holding him back. "Edward don't try to fight them. You know we can't win. And Bella's here."

Edward's nostrils flared.

"Edward, the choice is yours," Carlisle said and he maintained an even eye contact with Edward. Something told Bella it was because he was sending Edward thoughts telepathically. Bella wondered what they were talking about.

"Fine," Edward grit out, taking a step back. "We relent."

"Excellent," Aro cheered. "Sulpicia, who shall we pick?"

"Edward, will come along," the blonde vampiress drawled. Her eyes scanned over the remaining Cullens before latching onto Rosalie. "And darling Rosalie too."

Rosalie stiffened up as they all turned to look at her. "Rosalie...?" Esme trailed off, hand over her mouth in horror at this situation. Rosalie's grip on Bella slackened and dropped off. She shifted away, looking almost guilty.

"I hate Bella. I'm afraid I won't be much company," Rosalie made out of a tight mouth.

Sulpicia did not seem convinced. "No, you'll do just fine," she purred.

And with that it was decided. Bella, Edward and Rosalie were staying with the Volturi while the rest of the Cullen's went back home.

* * *

"We have a lovely little room all set up for you," a small vampire by the name of Jane said as she escorted Bella to a room down the hall from the massive chamber the decision had taken place in. Bella clutched the bag of belongings the Volturi had given her. Change of clothes and toiletries for her however long stay here.

She looked inside. The room was fairly large and came with a kitchenette, a bathroom, and two beds. She gulped before stepping in. Everything looked normal, like this was an apartment building and not in the deep pits of the Volturi. Yellow furniture and flowers in vases. The only thing off was the one way mirrors set up all around the place and the weird inscriptions on the walls, gouged in with red.

She shuddered and hoped it wasn't blood.

"Food will be delivered regularly, three times a day," Jane intoned, voice flat. How had such a young girl even become a vampire? It was kind of sad, wasn't it?

"Um, but what kind of experiments will be held? Do you need my blood? Samples-"

"I will not disclose the information with you," Jane said sharply and then turned on her heel and shut the door. The sound of a padlock being put into place, cemented Bella's journey into the unknown. She sat down on her bed, taking comfort in how soft the comforter was. But other than that, her mind raced with bad thoughts. She could imagine herself on a cold slab of stone, getting picked and prodded apart by doctor scalpels.

Shit. She was so sorry for getting the Cullens in trouble.

If she could, she'd move back time. But she couldn't. She was stuck here. She might as well get used to it. To her indefinite stay. To keep her mind off of her anxiety, she got up and began to unpack the bag she had been given. She put her clothes in the mini closet, her toiletries in the bathroom, and she looked through the kitchenette and saw there were some pots and pans for her if she needed to cook.

Sighing, in exasperation, she put her hands on her hips. There was nothing in the way of entertainment here. What was she to do, stare at the wall? She walked up to the mirror and knocked on it. "Hey, um, I don't know if anyone's there yet, but um, could I get like maybe a book or something to read? Do ya have I dunno, like a wifi code I could use?"

No response, because of course not. Bella sighs and sits back down on her bed, wondering when Edward will get here. Right now she needs the comfort of someone who cares for her.

There is the sound of the padlock on the door being moved and Bella's head jerks up to eagerly await her boyfriend's arrival.

She's confused when Rosalie walks in instead.

**A/N: Oh my god, they were roommates. (Captive version?) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"What are you doing here?" Bella asks, confused.

The door locks shut behind Rosalie who does not look in the least happy to be here. "Ugh, they have vampire suppressing symbols up all over. Lovely," she mutters in disgust.

"Rosalie, why are you here instead of Edward? Where is he? Are they already," she gulped at this, fearful," examining his soul mate bond with me?"

Bella didn't really believe in soul mate bonds. Hadn't, whenever Edward had toted this was what he felt for her. But after seeing the lengths the Volturi would go to for it, she began to suspect it was kinda a big fucking deal.

Rosalie shook her head, but didn't meet Bella's eyes. "I don't know," she said. "But I'm royally pissed off to be stuck here, with you!"

"I'm sorry," blurted out Bella's mouth. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen-"

"You should have stayed away when I told you to stay away!" Rosalie roared out but then immediately quieted down as she grabbed her head. "Shit," she muttered out and Bella raced to help her. She'd never seen vampires in pain before.

"Stop, don't touch me!" Rosalie growled and pushed Bella away. Bella stumbled back but didn't collide with a wall or anything. Rosalie's strength was waning.

"Is it...is it the symbols?" Bella asked, because Rosalie had said something about them as soon as she came in.

"Yes," Rosalie said, hands on knees as she tried to control the pain. "I don't know how they work except that they do and they've taken my strength away." She straightened up, flexing her hand. "I can't even break out of here if I want to. Assholes," she muttered out.

"Who even are the Volturi," Bella questions because she has no clue why this is happening or how they have the power to do such a despicable thing.

"They're a vampire council who preside over all the covens. They make the rules and enforce them in order to ensure no humans find out about us. We have to follow their laws or risk being annihilated."

"Oh. And because of me," Bella said in a small voice but Rosalie shook her head. "I-

"It's done. You fucked us up and now we have to deal with the consequences." Rosalie strode over angrily to her bed, flopping down on it. "Just don't bother me, and we'll get along just great, _roommate_," Rosalie sneered and turned her back on Bella.

Bella deflated. She felt like total shit and Rosalie wasn't making her feel any better. She went into the bathroom and locked the door, letting the sink on so Rosalie wouldn't hear her crying.

* * *

Bella lasted two whole days before she had to talk to Rosalie. "Why isn't Edward here? What are they doing to him?"

"I don't know," Rosalie said, sitting on the bed, head hitting the back of the wall as she glared at the ceiling. She's got her knees up, arms crossed. She sits stiffly, not having moved from that position. Bella's been getting food daily, but Rosalie...well, no one's dropped off blood for her. This worries Bella but probably not as much as it should. If worst comes to worst, she'll offer Rosalie some of her own blood. She knows Rosalie has more control than others, for some reason, so she trusts the blonde to stop before draining Bella.

Is the Volturi also testing Rosalie's resolve to be a vegan vampire? Are they? If so, that's cruel. For now they haven't tested Bella either and the wait and uncertainty is driving her up the wall. That and the fact she has nothing to distract herself with.

"What about-"

"I don't know!" Rosalie says more loudly. "Now shut up and stop asking."

"Right," Bella says softly and contents herself with sitting down at the table. She taps her fingers quietly and sighs, gazing around the apartment. She finds herself looking over at Rosalie. The woman is infuriating but Bella can't help but feel drawn to her. And now, with the two of them in such close quarters, the feeling is only more intense. Bella feels a longing in her bones on crawling into bed with Rosalie and just sitting by her, talking, laughing about something. Seeing the blonde smile.

It sends a thrill inside her as she takes in Rosalie's features. The blonde is wearing a t-shirt today, arms flexed in the position she's sitting in and thus showing off her musculature. Her hair is up in a bun, long neck exposed and Bella wonders what it would feel like under her lips. Bella's been having increasingly gayer thoughts about Rosalie but she can't help it. Ever since she's found out she likes Edward's sister, a dam was broken in her mind and the images pour in. Images of them holding hands together. Of them eating ice cream together. Going on walks. Kissing.

Bella's stomach twists in heat at the idea of that.

She's interrupted by Rosalie's low groan. "Stop that," she grits out, startling Bella from her thoughts.

"Stop what?"

"...staring," Rosalie mumbles as she buries her head into her arms.

Bella blushes. "Right, sorry," and she ducks her head and looks at the door. After several minutes go by, she adds on, "I'm not being a creep. It's just, there's nothing else to do."

"Go stare at your own reflection," Rosalie suggests in a harsh tone.

0/10 is what Bella would rate this whole Volturi experience.

* * *

On Bella's fourth day, she's awoken from her slumber by Rosalie's angry muttering. Bella cracks an eye open and finds the blonde is no longer sitting stationary on the bed. She's at the door, trying to find a crack it seems. Bella can't see much in the dark but she can hear Rosalie's lamentations. "Fuck, I need to get out of here. I'm going to go crazy. Is that what you want, Volturi?" The rest is less easy to pick out and Bella just closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.

* * *

The Volturi grant Bella's earlier wish on the fifth day of her stay here. It's a book. Bella lets out a happy squeal and immediately sits down on her bed to read it. It's a romance story. A romance story between two women. Okay, weird for the Volturi to have this sort of stuff since they don't seem the progressive type, but whatever. Bella was so deprived of entertainment that she would read anything at this point, even a tax book. As she gets deeper into it, she notices that there are sex scenes. Really, really filthy sex scenes. She sits up, heart racing all too aware Rosalie is in the room so she shouldn't be getting turned on. She closes the book, biting her bottom lip.

Why the hell were the Volturi sending her erotic novels?

"Fuck!" Rosalie screams suddenly from across the room and bolts for the bathroom. The loud scream and the slamming of the door scare Bella from her inner contemplation. She puts the book down. "Rosalie...?" she tentatively asks as she approaches the door. She tries the handle only for it to not move. Rosalie's locked herself in the bathroom.

Bella pounds on the door. "Rosalie, you can't hide yourself in there. You need to come out."

"No," is Rosalie's plaintive response.

"Rosalie, seriously, what's wrong? I want to help you." Bella wants to be inside, comforting the blonde. She presses against the door, hands stayed by the wood keeping her and Rosalie apart.

"You can help me by staying away!" Rosalie shoots back, voice muffled by the door.

Bella sighs. "You know I'll eventually have to use the bathroom, right?" Bella says because she's human and Rosalie is not.

Rosalie says nothing to this so Bella goes and sits back down with her book, waiting for Rosalie to stop being so melodramatic.

* * *

Bella thinks she's going to die of old age first before this experiment is over. Maybe that's the point. Rosalie has come out of the bathroom, finally and Bella is tempted to talk to her but knows Rosalie is mad at her about this situation and has every right to be. So, Bella doesn't push it. She is surprised, when Rosalie comes up behind her, when Bella is cutting up some foods the Volturi gave her with a kitchen knife. Rosalie is quiet, even with her vampire side subdued and Bella jolts when cold hands slide over hers.

"Don't do that," Rosalie murmurs, right into Bella's ear. It makes Bella shiver in a delectable way. She hopes Rosalie doesn't notice. "I don't want you cutting yourself."

"Right," Bella laughs, shaky. "You haven't eaten anything. I don't need to tempt you."

Rosalie hms at this, the sound traveling down Bella's spine and settling down into her lower regions. Why is Rosalie so close to her now? The whole week she avoided Bella and now? Is it the hunger? Does she want to bite Bella?

Bella finds her heart racing at this, part fear, part something else. Rosalie's hands on her direct the knife, chopping up the scallops but Bella slips around in the small space she has between Rosalie's hard body and the counter top.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asks and when she sees Rosalie's eyes the hair on the back of her neck rises up. Rosalie stops chopping.

"Helping you cook? I already explained-"

"You avoided me this whole week. Won't let me even so much as look at you much less talk to you. What are you playing at? I am so damned confused. Each time I think we're gaining ground you turn around and refute everything. It hurt, having you so close and yet you don't want anything to do with me. I know I fucked up big time. I know you have every right to be mad at me. To hate me. But at least when we're trapped together, talk to me. This silence is driving me mad!" Bella exclaims, all of this coming out of her in one huge breath.

Rosalie doesn't blink as she looks at Bella. She doesn't say anything for a long time too. Her hands drop the knife behind her and she steps back, shaking her head as if remembering what she is doing. "I- I didn't mean to do this."

"No, don't close off to me!" Bella cries out, grabbing Rosalie by the wrist and holding her there. Bella's surprised to be holding the vampire captive easily but it's a testament to how Rosalie has been weakened. "Look, I know this situation sucks and I know you must be hungry. That's probably why you approached me."

Rosalie opens her mouth to refute this but Bella doesn't let her. "I'll give you my blood. It's the least I owe you for all this." Bella goes off and sits down on the bed, preparing herself for this. She should be afraid but she can't be. A thrill runs through her. She's read about how erotic drinking blood or having it drunk from can be, so she's not as scared as she should be. She also knows she's being incredibly stupid by offering this but she's really socially starved and this is the first time Rosalie has willing approached her, has willing gotten this close. Bella wants more of it. That something inside her tells her she must get more of it.

"Bella, I don't drink blood from humans," Rosalie tells her, going over to stand in front of her. She says this, but her hands are already on Bella's knees. The touch is electrifying and it makes Bella feel even more excited. Rosalie's nostrils flare at this. She can probably smell Bella's mounting excitement. Bella can't do anything to hide it.

"I give you permission to," Bella says, pulling down her shirt top to make the veins in her neck more visible.

Rosalie works her jaw. "Bella. I _can't_. They're testing me. And you're going to make me fail if you continue doing this," Rosalie's voice is suddenly tight as her eyes linger on Bella's neck.

Testing Rosalie? Why?

Just what are the Volturi up to?

But even as Rosalie says this she's leaning closer in, sliding in between Bella's open legs like she belongs there. The blonde's heady scent reaches Bella's nose and her heart thumps faster in her chest.

Rosalie moans lowly, eyes lidding over. "You are too irresistible for your own good," the blonde vampire confesses and then buries her face in Bella's neck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_A/N: It took me a while to settle on what should happen in this chapter- I didn't want it to be too much but I also didn't want it to be too little. _

Bella gasps as she feels Rosalie's cool lips on her neck. Will she bite down? Will she do _it_? At first Rosalie doesn't move as if she's trying to hold back, as if being inert will lessen the want, the temptation of the blood ridiculously close by. But then she's moving away, forcing herself back, centimeter by centimeter painfully. She's shaking with the effort of it, like a leaf in a storm.

Bella's confused. What is going on?

"Rosalie...I already said it's fine if you drink my blood. You need to eat something," Bella says, hating the distance being forced in between them. Rosalie doesn't get far, about a couple inches away, enough so they can see face to face, but Bella wishes Rosalie was touching her, her lips on her neck.

Rosalie's eyes are dark as she offers a wry chuckle. "Bella, that's not-" she cuts herself off even as her hands are creeping up Bella's hips, minds of their own. Bella takes them in her hands, squeezing them lightly.

"What, what aren't you telling me?" she asks softly. Maybe, for once, she can get to the bottom of this. Of what makes Rosalie fight her so often. Bella has suspicions, but she wants to hear what Rosalie has to say first.

Rosalie looks away, brow furrowed and working her jaw. Bella drops Rosalie's hands and boldly cups her face instead, turning it to her. "Please?"

"It's better for you if you don't know." And at that, with Herculean effort, Rosalie pulls away and goes to the bathroom. She doesn't come out for the rest of the day.

* * *

Bella's lost track of the days at this point. All she knows is that Rosalie sits curled up in a little ball in the corner of the room, always the farthest from where Bella is. She looks to be in pain, but Bella knows better than to talk to her or approach her. She offered Rosalie her blood and Rosalie didn't take it. Bella wonders, how long can a vampire live without blood?

Bella bites her bottom lip. Surely the Volturi won't kill Rosalie? But then again, they didn't seem to care the least about how they'd trapped a human down here like a little dirty rat.

Bella is worried. Rosalie needs to eat something. Bella contemplates taking a knife and cutting a line on her arm, but the thought of doing so makes her feel a bit nauseous. She's not the best when it comes to blood. It makes her woozy to look at.

So she sits and worries over Rosalie, occasionally checking in that she's still undead, even as she guiltily eats the food the Volturi bring her. Maybe she should stop? If she doesn't eat the food then maybe they'll let her out before she starves to death. Naturally, she thinks of this after she eats the food.

But she decides to voice this to Rosalie after she has washed the dishes. "Rosalie...I'm going to stop eating the food the Volturi give me. Maybe if I starve then they'll let us out. What do you think?"

It takes a long time for Rosalie to respond. "I think you're stupid."

Rosalie still found strength to insult Bella, even now. "I'm doing this for you. You haven't ate anything in days. I don't know how long vampires can live without blood-"

"We aren't alive, Bella. So don't be worried," is the curt answer that only worries Bella more because it hasn't told her anything she wants to hear.

"Fine," Bella huffs and gets up.

She busies herself with doing some cleaning of the apartment because she has nothing else to do when she begins to feel warm. She doesn't think much of it- it must just be because she's feeling hot from cleaning. But slowly the heat continues to build until it's a throbbing sort of pleasure.

She grips the counter hard. What the fuck? Why is she feeling like this?

She lets out a soft groan. Did she eat something-? Her eyes flash open as she realizes the Volturi must have put something in her food. Some drug to make her feel like this. But why? Why did they want her horny?

She needs some water. Something to cool her down. Maybe even lock herself up. She doesn't want Rosalie smelling her like this. She turns to go to the bathroom but Rosalie is in front of her, eyes pit black.

Bella jumps in surprise and presses back against the counter. "R-Rosalie?" she squeaks out but Rosalie is gone. Bella recognizes that look. Rosalie's vamped out for whatever reason. Her cool hand goes up to stroke Bella's heated cheek and Bella nearly moans at the contrasting sensation. It feels like relief. Rosalie's hand trails down to Bella's neck, to her pulse point before being replaced without warning by her mouth.

Rosalie's sucking on Bella's neck hard. Hard enough that blood rushes to the surface and yet Rosalie doesn't break skin, doesn't go for that irresistible crimson goodness. It seems her tastes lay elsewhere, given the famished kisses she lays down Bella's neck, from her jaw to her clavicle. And all Bella can do is moan happily about it. She doesn't know what the fuck is happening but she sure as hell doesn't mind as much as she should. It feels so damn good and a huge part of her knows this is right even if it's so wrong. So wrong because they're locked up like lab rats, the Volturi's experiment for their amusement.

But fuck if this doesn't feel good and Bella can't get enough, hand in Rosalie's silken locks and encouraging her head. "Fuck, fuck," she curses in a half voice, throat vibrating with her words. It only seems to egg Rosalie on. And Bella could push her off. Rosalie's vampire strengths have been reduced by whatever magic is in this room. She's only as strong as a human. But Bella doesn't want to. She does not.

She only wants Rosalie closer.

And Rosalie wants the same, given how she's kissing Bella within an inch of her life.

She wraps Bella's thighs around her waist and presses in harder, hands clawing possessively at the jeans Bella is wearing as if she could rip through them and to Bella's flesh underneath. The blonde vampire's lips ascend upwards, mapping out a scalding hot trail to Bella's mouth. And then their kissing.

Bella nearly sobs at the sensation. Oh god. She never could have dreamed of how amazing Rosalie's kisses were. Her lips are soft yet hard, demanding and trying to take all of Bella. Bella's head tilts to the side as their mouths slant desperately. All Bella can do is dig in nails into the side of Rosalie's jaw and keep her mouth pressed there, as if afraid that the blonde will ever pull back.

She shouldn't worry. Rosalie was no intention of backing up.

But she should be worried, because Bella should stop this. She as a boyfriend. She does. But the words don't bubble up from her throat because it's too full of half moans as Rosalie's hands crawl over to her ass and squeeze down hard. Bella moans and bucks her hips reflectively into Rosalie's hard stomach.

The vampire growls in appreciation. All the unknown tension between them, all the fighting they've done before. Somehow it feels like it's all lead up to this moment. Bella can't even begin to understand why it feels this way but it does. And she doesn't want it to stop even as she can feel the first dredges of guilt inside her. Edward will be pissed.

Rosalie pulls away from Bella's lips, instead ducking her head down and kissing under Bella's jaw, next to her ear. Bella is extremely sensitive there it turns out and she lets out a mewl, hands shaking out to grab Rosalie's shoulders and tug her in as her hips begin to writhe against Rosalie, needing more.

She'd never thought kissing could feel this good. Maybe it's because of what the Volturi put in her food that's making her feel this way? All Bella knows is that no kiss of Edward's has ever felt this good. "Good, Bella," Rosalie purrs into Bella's ear. Her eyes are liquid black and her voice liquid sin. She seems barely able to control herself. And for once Bella doesn't care. She wants Rosalie to lose control more if only to get rid of this infuriating arousal the Volturi caused Bella to have, an arousal that Rosalie has only made worse. She knows the vampire can smell her, smell how willing she is.

"Rosalie," Bella husks out, not sure what she's begging for, except for more of whatever this is.

"I want to taste," she rumbles, voice so low it makes the hair stand on Bella's arms while her panties flood with more moisture. What does she want to taste? Bella gets an idea a second later as Rosalie's hands on her ass begin to slide towards her hips and then down to where the apex of her thighs are as the counter digs into Bella's back. Bella drops her hands down to hold onto the edge of it, knuckles going white. She can feel the blood rushing in her head. Her heart is beating wildly. She shivers with anticipation as Rosalie parts enough so that her deft fingers can toy with the zipper on Bella's pants.

Things are moving fast. They've gone from barely tolerating each other to about to cross the line to fuck enemies. Bella bites her bottom lip in expectation and Rosalie swoops in and kisses her again. This time, sliding her tongue in. Bella can't help the moan coming out of her mouth at the addition as Rosalie pulls down the zipper and pops the button on Bella's jeans. Their tongues battles, Bella sucking on Rosalie's tongue and forcing a full body shiver from the blonde vampire. Bella likes that, likes having power over the blonde. So she sucks her tongue in deeper and Rosalie let's out a breathless little gasp, shaking even more pronounced. Her eyes are feverish and she's gone, only able to focus on one thing now, the same thing Bella is only able to think of. She's forgotten her surroundings, who she's dating, as the heat between her and Rosalie begins to heat up the room.

Bella wants more. More and more from Rosalie.

She's never felt this turned on before and she doesn't know if its the drugs fault or Rosalie's, but she just wants more. She's going to explode if she doesn't; she doesn't care how fast things are going, suddenly they're not going fast enough. Especially as Rosalie's right hand takes it time to tease at the elastic of her underwear.

But whatever may come next is she doesn't get to see, because the door slides open and Rosalie tenses, senses on alert, as a second later, Edward storms in.

He is furious. As he has every right to be when his girlfriend is cheating on him. But he's not mad at Bella. But at Rosalie.

Rosalie gets up, pulling Bella with her and pushing her behind her protectively. She snarls as Edward hisses at the blonde, his eyes black, veins around them black as well. They look like two screeching cats about to duke it out. And they do. Edward lunges first and he crashes into Rosalie with a bone shattering crash. Edward too has his vampire strength removed so it catches him off guard when he finds he can't easily bat Rosalie away. Rosalie, who has lived weakened for a while now, is more aware of her limitations and capabilities.

"Edward, Rosalie, stop this!" Bella cries out as Rosalie throws Edward into the fridge hard enough to leave a dent. But neither is listening. Panicked, Bella pulls on Rosalie's waist, trying to get her to stop. She struggles against Bella's hold. Edward takes his chance to recover, getting up and punching Rosalie right in her face. This causes Rosalie and Bella to fall over from the force of it. Rosalie curses in pain and then Edward is crouching over her, hitting her. Rosalie pulls up her arms to block his hits. Bella, whose lying on the floor next to them, gasps when she sees what's happening and reacting, she jumps on Edward's back and tries to pull him off.

"Edward, stop!" She pleads.

"No!" he screams back. "You're _mine_. Rosalie has no right to take what is mine!"

"_She's mine_!" Rosalie insists and then kicks Edward while he is slightly distracted by Bella's clinging. Bella goes flying backwards yet again, Edward dragged with her. Rosalie is by her side within moments, pulling her to her protectively once more. So much for not getting involved in vampire fights. Bella's sure to have bruises tomorrow.

"Well, well, well," a voice states, a slow clap accompanying it as Sulpicia stands in the doorway of the room. "I didn't expect things to go this spectacularly." She has a sick grin on her face. "I think it's time we all had a talk, don't you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Several Volturi guards escorted Edward, Bella, and Rosalie to the big chamber where the rest of the Cullens were waiting, along with Aro and his council.

"Ah, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Bella," Aro greeted and Bella wanted to tell him to stick that smile up where the sun don't shine. But she kept her lips clamped shut because she had no idea what was happening or going to happen.

"Aro, why did you call us here?" Carlisle asked cautiously and with a hint of suspicion.

"Patience, dear Carlisle, and all shall be revealed."

Edward let out a soft snarl, though this was directed towards Rosalie. Both of their eyes were dark and now, out of the room, they had their full strength back. Smartly, the Volturi guards kept to each side of them, making sure the two were far apart.

Aro rose from his throne as his wife came up to join him. She said something into his ear, inaudible to all but him, and he only looked more pleased by it. "Our little experiment has come to an end," he announced as she pulled away from him. "We had a hunch and we have proven it accordingly."

"What did you want with my children and Bella, Aro?" Esme spoke up, fuming with barely concealed anger and worry.

"I would tell you if you stopped interrupting me," he cut in, eyes narrowing. When he saw the two parental figures listened, he continued on, smoothing a hand over his long hair. "Sulpicia, has a special talent. She can detect bonds among vampires. It's one of her powers." Aro steepled his hands together, milking this moment for all it was worth. "And, she detected something most unusual."

"He means my bond with Bella. I told you we were soul mates!" Edward burst out. "I don't see why you needed an experiment to prove my love for her."

Bella winces guiltily at this because she'd allowed Rosalie to basically dry hump her. Something told Bella he had been forced to watch from behind the one way mirror.

"And that is where you are wrong, Edward," Aro giggled, looking so pleased by what he would say next. "You don't have a soul mate bond with Bella. Rosalie does."

Nobody moved or spoke for a good while. Bella whipped her head around to look at Rosalie, feeling like she couldn't breathe. Rosalie..._Rosalie_ had a mate bond with her? But then why had she been so mean? So rude? Pushing away Bella left and right.

Bella thought back to every interaction they'd ever had. Rosalie always carried disdain for Bella in them, except for recently where Rosalie was humping the Jesus out of Bella and the other incident where she'd made out with Bella's neck in the woods.

Were those two incidents because of the soul mate bond? Because Rosalie actually liked her but was hiding it? Or maybe that Rosalie was forced to like Bella and resented it and was thus rude most of the time?

So many questions. But as Bella tried to catch Rosalie's eye, the blonde hung her head down, ashamed.

"What do you mean, Rosalie is Bella's mate?" Edward snarled out. "You don't know anything! I love Bella. Bella is mine!" His crazed howls echoed through out the chamber.

"Aro, this makes no sense..." Carlisle trailed off, waiting for Aro to fill in the rest.

"We thought that too. A human and vampire mated? Unheard of. We thought your son's stipulations laughable but then you all came here and we saw something that challenged our ideas. It's true. Sulpicia was able to see the bonds there. Just like she sees one between you and Esme, she saw one between Bella and Rosalie. Though their bond isn't as strong probably because they haven't known of it, or acted on it, it is there. The whole reason we detained the three of them is to put this to the test. Edward claimed to be Bella's mate but we saw a bond between the two females instead. If Rosalie was truly Bella's mate, she wouldn't be able to resist from wanting to kiss her, touch her, if stuck in close proximity with her."

"I found Rosalie mauling at _my _mate," Edward spat at her and twisted his body in her direction before one of the Volturi guards put a heavy hand on his shoulder, stopping him. It seemed Edward didn't know who to be more mad at. Aro or Rosalie.

Bella could sense things weren't going to go well. "They tricked us!" Bella shouted out, drawing attention to herself. "The Volturi gave me a drug that made me...aroused," she said, blushing as she admitted this to the whole family and council. "And Rosalie was blood starved. She was weakened and she couldn't control her vampire side. But if I hadn't been aroused, she never would have done anything. She was able to refrain from drinking my blood or from harming me this whole time until the Volturi used their sneaky tricks."

Aro laughed a short brisk bark here. "You are only proving my point, Bella," he insisted and Bella saw Rosalie bury her face into her hands in shame. Had Bella made things worse? "Your description just proves that indeed she sees you as her mate. Unmated vampires wouldn't act this way. A vampire as old as Rosalie has experience with holding themselves back from blood and lust. But with mates...well, it's so primordial that nothing can really hold back reactions for long, though Rosalie did irritatingly try hard and manage a long time to keep the results we wanted from us." He clapped his hands. "And so, our theory was correct and now, the next part-" he went down the stairs, hands behind his back. "We are not in the business of breaking up bonds. Especially not those as interesting as one between a human and vampire. However, you did all break one of our rules and you know what happens when those rules are broken."

Instantly, all the Cullens bristled.

"We give you three months to decide whether you're going to turn her or kill her," Aro spoke in a delighted manner.

"That's the same thing you monster!" Edward spat out, hands curled into fists.

"It is not. In one she gets to spend life with her mate for eternity and in the other her mate suffers for eternity. Really, it's a simple choice and we are all too benevolent on this matter. For despite how rare a human and vampire being mates is, we cannot have a human knowing about the Volturi."

With that, the Cullens were dismissed.

* * *

The flight back home- to say it was awkward was an understatement.

* * *

Bella threw herself on her bed as soon as she got home. Fuck. So much had happened. All of it she felt was her fault. Rosalie was her mate? The thought made Bella elated and yet so confused. Edward was her boyfriend. They were supposed to be together. To be in love. She knew she hadn't been soul mates with him as he so claimed, but she thought at least she liked him. But no, then she had to get feelings for Rosalie. Rosalie who it turned out was her actual mate.

What the fuck was up with that?

Bella groaned and buried her face deeper into her pillows. She'd made a mess of things. The whole Cullen family was in shambles. Edward was mad at her, Rosalie wouldn't even look at her, and Esme just seemed really disappointed. They were off in their mansion in Forks deciding things. Things like the fate of the rest of Bella's life.

Three months. Three months of normalcy left. And then what? She dreaded to think about it. Maybe she should run away. Go back to Arizona. At least there were no vampires there.

* * *

Bella goes to school the next week, still feeling like shit. The Cullens aren't there and they stay gone for two weeks. She itches with the urge to contact them but she thinks maybe it's best if they cut off like this. If they go away without her. She brought this issue upon their heads. Bella should have listened to Rosalie and stayed away from them.

Bella's friends noticed her dour state but when they asked she waved it off, refusing to talk about her trip to Italy for it bore too many memories she couldn't make sense of. Her chest ached inside and she wondered if it was the mate bond. Despite everything, she longed to see Rosalie's face again. Even if if was just the blonde yelling at her.

Bella got her wish later that night when she went to her room. She found Rosalie sitting on her bed, staring out the window. Bella froze, not knowing what to do or say. Rosalie turned to her and it was hard to read her face. "Bella," she said stiffly, getting up. "Come with me."

"Why? What's happening?" Bella's heart began to pound in worry. Had something happened to the Cullens?

"I want to...talk to you about everything," Rosalie admitted with no confidence which was unlike her. "Will you let me?"

Bella nodded her head. And wordlessly followed Rosalie outside. A ten minute walk found them in the woods behind Bella's house, sitting on a cliff edge that overlooked some of the forest floor. The sun was long setting behind the horizon.

They sit next to each other, legs hanging down over the ledge, weightless. Nobody says anything for a long time. Bella too nervous to do so and Rosalie...who knows. She's not the talkative type, so the fact she even asked Bella to come out here for the talk is a big deal.

Rosalie tears her gaze from the horizon to look at Bella. Bella resists the urge to look back until it grows too impossible to. Rosalie was staring at Bella a really long time. So long, that Bella grew concerned. The blonde had this lost look on her face. A look of intense concentration accompanying it.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?"

It took a while for the blonde to respond and when she did, it wasn't what Bella expected. "I'm trying to give myself so many reasons not to kiss you yet, but I can't think of a single good one that would stop me."

Oh. Bella felt the air leave her lungs.

Rosalie wanted to kiss her. When she wasn't in her vampire state of mind.

Rosalie wanted to kiss Bella of her own free will.

Before she can say anything, Rosalie's lips crash into hers.

If this were a movie, it'd be the perfect kiss scene. Rosalie and Bella sitting on a ledge, legs hanging down into nothingness as the stars shimmered over head, the distant city lights glowing on the horizon and shedding some light on them.

Softly culminating music would erupt into a crescendo as Rosalie's lips pressed against Bella's and Bella's pressed against hers, automatically kissing back. Rosalie's hands trailed up to Bella's cheek, cupping it. This is nothing like the kiss before; it's sweet and tender, and makes Bella's heart wilt with how romantic it is. This is all so perfect that Bella forgets about Edward. But when they part, she has to bring him up.

"Edward..." Bella breathes out, as her head spins from the kiss.

Rosalie makes a noise of disgust. "Do you have to ruin the moment?"

"I don't want to. But the fact is I'm still in a relationship with him," she points out. She doesn't want to bring him into this, but no matter how amazing that kiss had been, she was in a relationship. This was cheating.

"I don't care anymore. You're my mate. What right does he have to keep you from me," Rosalie scowls, possessiveness alighting her features.

"I didn't even know you liked me," Bella confessed, all too honest in the face of Rosalie's intense stare.

"I did. I do," Rosalie amends, sighing as she speaks the truth she has hidden for so long. "More than you can know. I was only ever rude to you because I knew I had to keep my distance."

"Why?" Bella questions.

Rosalie growls, looks away. She's not an open person and this much bothers her. Bella grabs her hand. "Please, tell me. You owe me this much because you were a giant bitch to me for so long."

Rosalie works her jaw but relents. "I...didn't know you were my mate at first. All I knew was I drawn to you. Which confused me and as a result I kept my distance. It wasn't until Edward was dating you and calling you his mate that things clicked in my head. I would grow jealous when I saw you with him. When he was touching you. When he called you _his_ mate. That's when I knew you were _my_ mate." Rosalie swallowed, folded her hands together. "But...I didn't want to steal you from him. He's never had someone to love and I had had Emmett. I was sure I could manage. I didn't want to take his happiness away so I fought against the pull. If I hated you, surely I couldn't love you?" She gave a bitter laugh at this. "I was wrong. Even if I tried to avoid you, you didn't try to avoid me. You were being drawn to me by the mate bond and you didn't even know it."

"It's true then. We're mates," Bella said in awe as the air thrummed between them full of unresolved emotions. So much that she felt for Rosalie made so much more sense now. But what about...Edward? "And yet, the Volturi exposed everything. They want me to be a vampire..."

Rosalie heaved a heavy sigh and turned to look back at Bella. "The family thought of moving away at first."

Those words are like an ice pick that slams into Bella's heart. "That if we weren't here maybe the Volturi would give up on you because the mate bond would no longer be in use and of no interest to the Volturi. But...we can't leave you. Because if we do other vampires could hurt you. The Volturi, could hurt you. So, we're staying and when it's time, we'll cross that bridge about your fate."

Bella felt reassured to know they would stay. If the Cullens left she might genuinely fall apart.

"And what do the others think?" Bella asked.

"Esme and Carlisle are happy for me. Emmett is happy too."

"Aren't you and Emmett a couple?"

"Used to be. But now...I'm not sure. We sort of drifted apart. We still do things with each other and love each other but it's not the same as before." Rosalie confessed. "And especially now that he knows you're my mate, he respects the distance between us," Rosalie explained. "Jasper is helping us all handle our emotions as best as he can. Alice is happy for us too, saying she knew this would happen. And Edward..."

At this Bella took a fearful breath, worried over this reaction the most.

"Edward's upset." Rosalie settled on this because she knew there was no other way of saying it. "He won't accept the fact that you're my mate."

"That's...not good."

"No, it's not," Rosalie shook her head. "But I'm done hiding my feelings for you. The Volturi's ultimatum made me realize that while I may have centuries to repress my feelings while I hope and wait for you to break up with Edward, _you_ don't. I don't want us to waste anymore time." Rosalie took Bella's hands in her own. "I want us to be together."

Bella can't believe her ears. She'd fantasized a couple of times how it would feel to be together with Rosalie, but she'd never suspected Rosalie would actually ask her out. It was all a lot to take in. Bella wanted to shout out yes at the top of her lungs but she held back. "Can you give me some time? I want to break things off properly with Edward. Explain things to him."

Rosalie looked momentarily stymied at Bella's response like she hadn't expected Bella to say anything other than yes or no. "Sure," she managed out.

"Thank you," Bella smiled. And then the two of them gazed at the stars some more.

**A/N: I'm updating the next chapter on Saturday (Two updates in one week, hell yea!) so keep yer eyes peeled. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

Bella finds Jasper in the library on the third week of her third year in high school. He's reading a history book, typical. She gathers her breath and her courage and approaches him. He looks up as he sees her, his smile at her fading when he feels her turbulent emotions. She knows she's doing something stupid but she needs to know if she can try.

"Jasper...you can control emotions, right?" Bella asks and he peers up at her suspiciously, golden eyes searching.

"Yes," he says when all he can sense is nervousness from her and knows that to get a further answer he will have to speak with her.

"What about getting rid of them for someone?"

He frowns, brow rumpled in contemplation. "What kind of emotion would this person want to get rid of?"

"Oh, I don't know. Like love for someone they can't have."

"I can't...get rid of emotions entirely. I can dampen them but that's it."

Bella sucks in her bottom lip, contemplates this.

Jasper sits up. "Is this about Rosalie? Or about Edward?"

Bella shakes her head. "I don't know." She had woken up with a half formulated idea in her head but she could see it's futile now. She'll have to break up with Edward the good old fashioned way, making his heart break and crumple. "Thanks." She gets up and leaves before he can ask anymore questions. She needs to talk to the rest of the Cullens, specifically Edward, but she's too afraid. She hasn't seen head or tail of him or Rosalie at school, which only worries her.

"Edward's out hunting, clearing his head in the wilds of Alaska," Emmett fills in when Bella finds him and asks. "Rosalie...is doing her own form of soul searching."

But why? Rosalie had basically come to terms with her feelings for Bella. Accepted the bond and asked if they could date. They'd shared that amazing kiss. Bella shakes her head. Whatever, she'll give them time and then she'll need to take action.

"Did you and Edward break up?" Lauren asks, eyes gleaming with curiosity over Bella's predicament as they shuffle to their lunch table seats.

Bella shrugs. "I don't...I don't know."

"Wow," Jessica gasps. "It seemed like the two of you would be forever."

Bella shrugs again, playing with the apple sauce on her lunch tray. "Yea, well guess it's not like that."

* * *

Bella stares at the calendar and she thinks about sharp teeth and no heartbeats and how it would feel to have blood running down her throat. She shudders and closes the calendar shut and throws herself into her work, rubbing a thumb over her lips and feeling where Rosalie had kissed her all that time ago.

On the fourth week, it seems Edward has come back because Rosalie finds Bella in her bedroom on Sunday. The blonde is fuming and Bella wonders what the hell she did this time to make Rosalie mad. Is the blonde here to take back her offer of dating?

"What the fuck, Bella!" Rosalie screams out, shaking with the force of it. "I confess to you my true feelings and you turn that on me and spit on my face?!"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asks in pure confusion.

"Edward came and told me I should stay away from you. That you didn't believe the mate bond and that you didn't want to be with me."

"I didn't say that!" Bella gasps out. "I haven't even talked to Edward yet." To be honest, she had contemplated seeing if she could break the bond, only because it seemed to cause everyone around her so much anguish. But Jasper said there was nothing he could do, and so Bella had decided she might as well live with it. She did like Rosalie, mate bond or not, and she wanted to be with her.

This cuts Rosalie's anger in half. "Uh, what?" she blinks, confused.

"I haven't talked to him. I promise. I haven't even seen him around," Bella reiterates.

"Then why would he... that irritating prick!" Rosalie hisses as she drives to an unsavory conclusion. "That liar! I ought to-" she makes to go to the window to leave but Bella stops her as she's got one leg hanging out.

"Wait. Don't do anything rash," she pleads, arms wrapped around Rosalie's waist. She can feel the blonde's chest heaving with passion and eventually slowing down as Bella's touch relaxes her. She allows Bella to guide her to the bed on which they sit upon. Now that Rosalie is here, Bella wants to spend more time with her. She's been waiting too long for Rosalie to show up from her soul searching.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Bella says softly, fingers tip toeing onto the back of Rosalie's hand, marble and so cold but so perfect. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. But...I probably shouldn't be alone around you," Rosalie confessed with a wry smile.

"Why not?"

"Because," Rosalie leaned in and whispered this, golden eyes intense on Bella's face. "Now that I've decided to finally accept my bond, I really don't want to hold back from having you." The small space between them is heated with intentions.

The tips of Bella's ears burn at this. Yea, Bella can imagine what Rosalie having her will feel like even though Bella is sure that's not what the blonde meant. Bodies undulating against each other, heated kisses between sheets. God, it'll be so good. But Bella refuses to be a cheater. She's already going to break Edward's heart. The least she can do is be a decent human about it.

But she can't deny that she is seriously depraved of the blonde goddess.

"Just stay, for a little?" she asks in a near whisper.

"Alright," Rosalie bends and the two of them flop down on the covers, looking up, hands crossed on top of their stomachs so they won't touch each other.

"Did you find what you wanted, on your soul searching?" Bella asks and waits patiently for Rosalie to answer.

"I thought about my behavior. Mainly how I acted towards you."

"Like a grade A-hole," Bella says unapologetically.

"Yea, pretty much. And so during my time spent alone, I thought things over. On how I could make it up to you for how I treated you. Usually, people get gifts. But you hate that sort of thing."

"The car was way over board," Bella comments. "Why did you do that for me even though you hated me at that time?"

"Because...because of Edward. I wanted to upstage him; show I could give bigger gifts. Which was all vampire hormones. They made me be so dumb."

"Can I blame them for all your dumb behaviors?" Bella asks playfully and looks at Rosalie to see if she's offended. The blonde is not, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Bottom line is, I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I was...weak. I should have resisted your charms and been nice to you while you were with Edward. While I waited for you to figure your life out. Instead, I was cruel, pushing you away and making fun of you. I hurt your feelings." Rosalie turned in to face Bella now. Bella's never had Rosalie this close before, never had her on her bed, never so open for once and not defensive.

"I accept your apology. I also apologize if I ever crossed a line with you. I know I annoyed you a couple times but it was only the mate bond making me be..."

"Dumb?" Rosalie filled in. "I guess I can blame your behaviors on the mate bond."

"Yea," Bella sighed wistfully. "We can blame all this on it. I still can't get over the fact that such a thing is real and that we have it."

"Me either. I spent all my life looking for the right person to love, and then when I found you I didn't accept it. I tried to push it all away."

"I don't blame you. I'm human. And we can be infuriating."

Conversation drifts off, both too busy looking at each other to continue talking.

They lie in bed, facing each other and with a distance between them that is the stretch of an arm. Bella is tracing the contours of Rosalie's face with her fingers. The royal nose, the arched brows, the soft flutter of her lashes, the curve of her jaw line, the softness of her lips. Rosalie's eyes slip closed in pure enjoyment and a soft purr emanates from her.

The sound soothes Bella. She hadn't even known vampires were capable of such a thing.

They reopen a second later and she's off the bed, by the window. "I should, uh, go," she clears her throat before ducking out, affording Bella a quick glance at her black eyes. Bella sighs and buries her face in the sheets where Rosalie had been a moment ago. They smell sweet and Bella knows she won't be washing her sheets for a while.

* * *

Bella wants to clamp her hands over her ears and childishly, say 'lala I'm not listening', as Edward powers on. The two of them have been arguing for the past half hour and nothing's been resolved. Bella had been scared to face him when he first came back, afraid of how angry he would be at her for allowing Rosalie touch her that way.

He hadn't been upset at that. He only seemed to solely and blindly say it was Rosalie's fault this all happened. "She shouldn't touch you. She knows better. She knows you belong to me!" he had repeated like a mantra gone sour.

"It was the Volturi's fault," Bella can't help but defend her. "They made our bond become revealed to both of us, and I'm not going to just let it be, now that I know-"

"The Volturi are fucking with us, Bella. With you. You don't have a mate bond with Rosalie. You have one with me," Edward said, reaching and holding her by the wrists tightly. He was desperate. That didn't bond well. She tried not to flinch back from him.

"Edward we can't keep pretending-"

"My feelings for you are not pretend! You are not breaking up with me!" he roars, eyes going black and she cowers back in fear. He senses this and shakes his head, exhaling. When he looks back up, his eyes aren't as dark as before but his expression is still hard. "You're mine," he whispers and then runs off.

* * *

Edward has Bella on a tight leash. He refuses to believe she and Rosalie are mates. He just thinks Bella is confused by his sister's good looks and that she just needs to spend more time with him. It's oppressive. The way he always slings an arm around her waist, as if caging her to him. The way he never lets her out of his sight, even when she sleeps in her room.

The way he keeps Rosalie away. The way Rosalie herself tries to stay out of the way. But the mate bond is too strong. Edward may be able to keep them apart elsewhere but not in Literature class.

"Bathroom," Rosalie mutters under her breath so low that only Bella can hear. The blonde leaves first and then Bella does afterwards. They meet inside the empty bathroom, Rosalie peeling off the wall she was leaning on and enveloping Bella in a hug. Bella clings on fiercely, breathing in the scent that is everything that is Rosalie.

Why does hugging feel so good? Why does it feel better than sex?

Not that Bella has ever had it, but just the proximity, the ability to be touching Rosalie is so, _so_, good. Bella doesn't ever want to let go. But she has to. And when she pulls back, Rosalie's hand runs along her cheek to her hair smoothing it back, such a tender expression on her face as she looks at Bella. They don't say anything; there's no need to.

They both know how fucked up this is.

And yet, what can they do about it?

Edward won't let Bella break up with him. And she's too afraid of him to try again. She's seen something in his eyes. Something that hadn't been there before. And Bella knows that if she asks Rosalie to fight him she would but Bella doesn't want Rosalie to be hurt. So she says nothing. Just keeps dangling Rosalie on a string while Edward dangles Bella on his.

Is it cheating if it's emotional?

Bella hopes it is. She wants Edward to break up with her.

Maybe she should start openly cheating on him. She doesn't want to be that person. She really doesn't. But he's not behaving right and she's running out of patience and options.

She winces internally. No, she doesn't think she could even cheat her way out of this relationship. There has to be another way to get him to give up on her.

They hug once more, to keep up each others strength. Rosalie is waiting patiently on Bella to keep up her end of the deal before they can date, before they can be properly together. But Edward seems intent on ruining it. Bella knows how it hurts Rosalie to see him clinging to Bella like a vine constricting a plant. Bella can feel the hurt inside her too. She wants to be with Rosalie more than anything now that she knows what they have and now that she can feel it's intensity building up inside her.

Appealing to his emotions might work- or even really him letting her get in a word edge wise would be good. Last time he didn't even really let her defend herself. With that goal in mind, Bella finds him in the halls of her school before the next class can start.

His easy grin at seeing her fades when she gets right into the point, trying to speak in hushed tones so no one will over them. He leans all casual like on the blue lockers and she can't help but think how she would have thought this cute before but it's really not anymore. It just feels like a suffocating poise.

Like he's not giving her space.

"Edward, I used to like you. I really did. But I can't anymore. Gradually I've become more and more aware of my emotions for Rosalie. At first, it was this insurmountable need to impress her. To make her tolerate me. Then I wanted to get to know her. Wanted to be friends with her. Wanted her to like me. But now I want her. I want to _be _with her."

"The Volturi just poisoned your mind. Like I said before-"

"They didn't! I know what I'm feeling. I want to kiss Rosalie. Hold her._ Sleep_ with her."

He grimaced at this. "You're just confused. You don't need her."

"Edward!" Bella screamed out, exasperated. How dense could he be?

She watched as he walked away; if he had been human she would have grabbed him and held him back. But he wasn't human and all she could was watch, pissed off as he ardently went on ignoring what they had.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Cullens were supposed to be out hunting and Bella was supposed to be alone. But Rosalie had snuck out during the hunt and raced back, away from her still hunting family, to Bella as soon as she had her meal. They're in the bathroom of a fast food restaurant of all places. The air is greasy with the stench of french fries and the bathroom is dim and unappealing. But, times are desperate.

Bella misses Rosalie with a craving she's never felt before for anyone. As if every cell in her body is tugging towards her. Is this the full power of the mate bond? To feel ripped apart on an atomic level? Bella sort of wishes she'd never accepted it, never realized it, only because waiting to have Rosalie now is the most painful waiting game Bella has ever engaged in.

But Rosalie must feel the same way, perhaps even worse, if her normal frosty facade had easily crumpled in face of Bella's request to meet up. Bella hadn't meant to text it, but with Edward keeping an eye on her even as she sleeps, she aches and aches and caves all too easily when she has a moment to spare.

And Bella relishes this. This stolen moment of right in so much wrong.

Rosalie's lean form was stretched taunt over Bella's, their foreheads pressed together as Rosalie pushed the smaller girl into the sink counter. Excited breaths were leaving Rosalie's lips as her mouth hovering not too far from Bella's. Bella craned her head up, wanting badly to taste Rosalie, faintly moaning with the irrepressible desire to do so. For them to cross those last forbidden inches.

She could still remember how Rosalie had tasted. It was enough to make her stomach churn with desire.

But Rosalie with considerable self control tore her head aside and rested it on Bella's shoulder. "We...We can't," she whispered out, sounding so heartbroken. Bella's own heart broke a bit. She just wanted to be with Rosalie. But Bella was already with Edward and to break up with him would be to break his heart because he truly thought of her as his one true love. But if Bella couldn't be with Rosalie, it would break her and Rosalie's heart.

What course could they take?

"It's alright..." Bella trailed off as her fingers stroked through Rosalie's blonde locks thoughtfully. But it wasn't alright. Would it ever be?

No. Not as long as Bella was trapped with Edward in this relationship. Rosalie didn't want to force Bella to cheat, even if the relationship between Bella and Edward was long dead. Edward just refused to see it was.

"What can we do?" Bella asked softly.

"I don't know. Edward is mule headed. I know the two of us cannot get him to change his mind because he thinks we are being influenced by the Volturi. But we are not. And we haven't been, for the longest time. Our feelings were in place before the Volturi, but now...now they are all the more stronger because we can see what we have," Rosalie breathed out, pulling away from Bella but not out of her personal space. Golden eyes were sad, even as the rest of Rosalie's face tried to mask the permeating emotion.

"What about the rest of the family...?" Bella suggested.

Rosalie exhaled softly. "I'm not sure. I know Alice and Jasper are for our relationship. Alice, because, well, she's Alice. And Jasper because he can feel our emotions. But Jasper also feels for Edward, because he can feel Edward's love for you. Esme and Carlisle want Edward to have his happy end because he has never felt this way for anyone before-"

"But neither have you," Bella cuts in. "Besides, I'll be a vampire very soon. Won't my mate bond be more prominent then? Then for sure I will be able to know it's you."

Rosalie's eyes got even sadder here. "I don't want you to have to turn into a vampire. It's not something to be joked around with."

"I won't mind. Then I'll get to see your annoying face for all of eternity."

Rosalie smiles wryly at this; Bella hates to see her sad. "Bella, run away with me."

This proposal shocks Bella. "What?" she chokes out.

"I'm serious." And every last drop of humor is gone from Rosalie's face. "Run away with me and we won't have to worry about Edward or the Volturi. I can protect you from them."

"Rosalie, I-"

Rosalie pulls away at this. "No, I know it's stupid-" she begins to berate herself, hands clenching into fists. Bella puts a soothing hand on her back. "I didn't say no. I just- it's a lot to take in for me. I still have my father and my friends and my school to think of. It's not something I can just decide right now."

"I know," Rosalie sighs, relaxing under Bella's warm hand on her back. "It was just a thought. In case things go bad."

"They won't go bad," Bella says, but they do.

* * *

"You won't leave me. You won't," Edward whispers over and over again where he sits in the chair by Bella's bed, watching her sleep. Bella faces away from him, squeezing her eyes shut and praying this is just a lucid nightmare.

Sleep won't come.

* * *

He won't let her sit with them at the lunch table anymore. He makes her take her lunch with him in an empty classroom. Bella want to cry but she swallows down her tears with the next bite of her sandwich.

His eyes never leave her throat.

* * *

When school ends he makes Bella go straight home, driving behind her truck with his Volvo. Why are his family allowing him to do this? Don't they care? Don't they see what he's doing? Bella knows Rosalie cares but he won't let her near. Bella has seen seen her try. He nearly bit her head off in the middle of school.

"Damn it, Edward, can't you see you're ruining her?!" Rosalie screams out and it's drawing a crowd of curious eyes in the hallway. She looks close to wanting to strangle him on the spot and he stands in between Bella and her. Bella just want to run into her arms.

"Stay out of it," he snarls at her and then with an iron grip, he wraps his hand on Bella's wrist and pulls her away from this all. Bella cries out in pain but he doesn't seem to hear. Not until they're out in the parking lot and he stares in horror at her bruised and swelling up wrist.

* * *

Bella tugs on the wrist cast and watches from her hiding spot as Emmett and Edward talk in heated words. They're too low for her to hear but she hopes and prays this will do something because her words can't seem to reach Edward anymore.

* * *

None of the Cullens answer Bella's phone. Which worries her. They never ignore her. Which only means something terrible has happened. She gets in her truck and peels out of the drive, gravel spitting as she goes. She knows the way to their house like the way to her own and she gets there as fast as her truck can take her. Over the motor of the old machine she can hear the booms and the snarls ripping through the air. This can't be good. The place looks like a war zone.

There's a gaping hole in the side of the building and craters in the normally immaculate grass. As she gets out of the truck, she sees a body fling through the air. It's Emmett and he hits the ground with a smack that shakes the land. Bella winces at this. She knows he's a vampire but it has got to hurt. She decides to make way to him and hesitates when he's up, shaking his head and getting the crick out of his back. His eyes are dark and he's vamped out. He almost doesn't notice her but does at the last moment, turning his eyes from where he's looking into the distance and spotting her.

"Bella," he shakes his head and his voice lessens in it's guttural quality as his dark eyes lighten up a bit. She pretends not to see his fangs.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Rosalie didn't tell you?"

"No," Bella shakes her head, confused and worried.

"She challenged Edward to a duel after what happened between you and him. She's had enough, frankly we all had."

Bella can feel the blood draining from her face. "A duel?"

"Yea, she said that if Edward beat her she would leave you and him alone and forget about the mate bond. She'd leave if she had to. And if she won, then Edward had to give up on you and leave."

There was a lot riding on this. "Why is she fighting for me? I don't want her to-"

A loud blood curdling cry rips through the air and Bella shivers, looking into the thick foliage. "Are they really just letting her do this?"

"It's a perfectly legal way of doing this, Bella. And I doubt Rosalie will give up the fight so easily."

"I don't want her getting hurt," Bella makes to race over there. What kind of fighting is going on? What kind of horrid violence that would send a big man like Emmett flying out of the way? But he holds out a hand and stops her. "No," he tells her. "You don't need to see this. Rosalie wouldn't want you seeing this."

And Emmett forces her to go home, even escorting Bella to her house so that he makes sure she goes there. Then he goes back to his family and leaves Bella, biting on her hangnail's in worry.

* * *

Edward shows up to Bella's room after the sun has gone down and night creatures make their rounds, and Bella drops to her knees, feeling despair overwhelm her. No...no he's won. He won and Rosalie's hurt and Bella's going to be stuck with him all of eternity. Bella feels sick. Bella feels resigned.

He eyes her, hurt in his eyes. He's got still healing scars on his face. They're raw, red patches of skin missing. His nose has been obliterated, only two holes there and Bella can see into his pink muscle on his cheek, forehead, forearms and throat. The rest must be hidden from view by his clothing.

"Would being with me really make you this unhappy?" he speaks, referring to Bella's position on the floor. To her crumpled form. To the joy leaving from her eyes.

Bella nods her head numbly. He sighs, rubs his chin, looks off into the distance. "Then you should be glad to know I lost. I'm leaving."

Bella can't believe her ears. When she looks up, he's gone. As if he had never been here.

Bella barely register her body moving, but she was up on her feet, running to her car. She pushed it as fast as it could go, finding herself back in front of the Cullens household. Bella knocked on the door frantically even if it did hurt her casted wrist. It swung open and breathing hard, she asked Alice who stood on the other end, "where is Rosalie."

"Upstairs."

Alice moves out of the way as Bella takes the stairs two at a time. She bursts into Rosalie's room not caring that she's encroaching on vampire territory. She needs to see her- needs to see she's okay- needs to...

She sees Rosalie on her window seat, curled up. She turns wide eyes on Bella when she sees her there. "Bella?"

Rosalie has battle scars on her. Long gashes down her face, like she'd been clawed, and her lip is split. But she looks on the whole better than Edward. Bella immediately throws herself at Rosalie, making the blonde grunt. Bella doesn't know if it's from pain so she backs up, cupping Rosalie's face gently in her hands. "Are you okay?" she breathes out and Rosalie offers a tentative smile. "I am."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing I can't heal from."

"I was worried."

"I know."

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"I had to. He was hurting you." Rosalie takes Bella's hands from her face and holds them in her own. She looks down at the cast there pointedly.

"But not like this," Bella whispers, looking at the scars and wounds marring Rosalie.

"There was no other way. He's going to leave Forks for a bit. He's going to let us _be_ together."

Hope is a butterfly in Bella's chest. Trapped within the ribs of her skeleton. "Are you sure? Whenever I told him-"

"This is concrete. It's an old vampire tradition. He can't go back on the word of the duel."

And Bella sags with relief. It's over. The nightmare is over. She can finally be with Rosalie, how they were meant to be. How their mate bond demands it.

A similar wordless relief glimmers in Rosalie's golden eyes and Bella presses her forehead against hers. "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask," Rosalie chuckles, a low sound that makes the hair on the back of Bella's neck stand. So Bella leans down and kisses her.

It's a soft sweet kiss, their lips reaffirming that they belong to each other. A thrill runs down Bella's back and she wishes nothing more than to bury herself in Rosalie, in her sweet smelling embrace. But her mate is hurt, and she wants her to recover in peace.

"Go on a date with me," Rosalie says, as their foreheads rest upon each other once more.

"Of course," is Bella's easy response.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_A/N: Their first official date :)_

"Can you believe I haven't been on a date in decades?" Rosalie stated as they walked down the street to the restaurant, hand in hand.

Bella offered a small laugh at this. "And here I was, thinking that my being single for 16 years before my first date was bad."

"I've got you beat in that category," Rosalie said, laughing a bit too. She was a vampire, after all. What was the point in her dating? There were very slim pickings and until she had run into her mate, she didn't want anyone else. Even what she and Emmett had had, wasn't serious.

"I don't understand how. You're gorgeous."

Rosalie knows she is, but the compliment causes her to flush. Or she would be, if she could. As it is, she merely feels the sensation of flushing. "Thank you. And Bella, you are-"

Bella shakes her head, tossing off Rosalie's words. "I'm just human. It's fine. I don't posses the-"

Rosalie shakes her head now too, gripping Bella by the upper arms. "Bella don't say that. You're my mate, and to me you will be the most beautiful woman in the world, irregardless of anyone else. Because I will only want you."

They've stopped walking, one block from the restaurant, but they can't seem to find dinner all too important now. "Really?" Bella breathes out, because this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to her. Edward used to say something similar, but the memory of him is bitter now. She hopes with time it can be fixed, but right now she doesn't want it to be. She wants to be able to indulge in her new relationship with Rosalie. Wants it to be only them. The rest of the world could fall away for now.

"Yes," Rosalie confirms, her golden eyes soft on Bella. She takes the human's hands in hers. "Mate bonds are crazy things. I never thought I could have one, until I met you. Bella, you defy every human expectation, and you've given me such a good thing. I've wanted a mate for a long time. Because having one means never ever having to be alone again. It means being able to love properly. I would do anything for you. I'm not sure how the bond works on the human side of things, but I want you to know that I would never want to hurt you. That I will do everything I can to protect you."

Bella feels dizzy from the sentiments, and her lips are smiling. She can't seem to stop. "I feel the same. Even if I don't have the same ability to protect you, I care for you deeply. It's crazy to think how I never really noticed my feelings for you. But I'm glad I did. I'm glad we're together now, because this feels more right than anything I've ever done before," Bella confesses.

They stand there like morons, oblivious to the world around them, just staring at each other and smiling. Before Rosalie blurts out, "the dinner reservations!" And they rush off to go before they're late.

* * *

Dinner is a simple and quick affair. Since Rosalie can't eat the food there, Bella doesn't want to drag the meal out even if she could stare at Rosalie across the table for hours. She eats the food quickly, Rosalie pays for her, and then they go out to the movies. They watch some trashy movie that's out right now, Bella focusing more on the feel of her hand in Rosalie's than on the dialogue or action.

Bella feels like she's floating on cloud nine and the feeling doesn't stop even when Rosalie invites her to her house afterwards. Emmett's in the living room, playing a game when they come in. "So, how was the date?" he wags his brows at them.

"Amazing," Rosalie and Bella say in unison. Then look at each other, shocked that they spoke the same thing at the same time. Alice is down the stairs in a heartbeat, Jasper by her side. "So..." she drawls, "spill the details." She bumps her hip into Bella's. "Was Rosalie romantic? Did she treat you nicely?"

"Yes," Bella smiled.

"Did she give you a kiss?" Alice continued to press.

"Alice," Rosalie huffed, in a manner that denoted this was none of Alice's business.

Bella didn't say anything to this. Alice gasped offended. "Not even a kiss, Rosalie? What are you, five?"

"It was going to be a goodnight kiss," Rosalie admitted through clenched teeth. She was being embarrassed by her family. Bella couldn't help but giggle at this. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to be able to continue my date with Bella. Without interruptions." Rosalie reached for Bella's hand and tugged her up the stairs.

"Ooo, what are the two of you going to do alone in the bedroom?" Emmett called out after them. Alice and Jasper laughed at his insinuations. The door closed, silencing their laughter, and Bella was in Rosalie's room for the first time with explicit permission. Now that she was here, she felt nervous. Rosalie sat down on the windowsill, which she had put a blanket and fluffy pillows on. She held up two books. "I thought we could end this date by reading something together?"

"You are an absolute nerd," Bella stated playfully as she sat down on the windowsill. Rosalie sat behind her, putting a pillow in between them so Bella wouldn't feel the cold of her body. Then Bella settled in, leaning back against her. Rosalie's scent filled the air around her and Bella inhaled it deeply, finding it relaxed and soothed her. She picked up one of the books. Withering Heights. Her favorite.

"But, so are you," Rosalie responded after several beats had passed. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft and she put her chin on Bella's shoulder, hands wrapped around Bella's waist. Bella's cheeks flared red and she focused on the words on the page, as Rosalie silently read behind her. They were like this for only a moment before they were intruded upon.

"Sorry to interrupt," a knock came at the door and Carlisle was there. "I was hoping to borrow Bella for a bit."

"What for?" Rosalie asks, her hold tightening slightly on Bella.

"Just for a quick chat," Carlisle said and waited for Bella to extract herself from Rosalie's hold. She wondered what Carlisle could want to talk to her about. Was it about Edward? She was nervous and hesitant, not wanting to bring up memories of the bronze haired boy, but she followed Carlisle as he lead them both to his room.

"There is nothing to be fearful of," Carlisle said when he noticed Bella's lingering scent of fear. "I merely want to talk to you about mate bonds. I'm sure you don't know much about them and it's important you do so, since you and Rosalie are now sharing one."

Bella sits down on the window seat in his room as he holds his hands behind his back and clears his throat, beginning his speech. "Mate bonds are very important to vampires. Most vampires don't ever meet their mates, and those who are lucky, do. There's never been a case of a human and vampire being mated before, but it seems you are special Bella, so much more than you know. Now, these bonds are strong, and they get stronger with time. Refusing them is hard to do, since they are so strong, and doing so might hurt the mated pair. Similarly, so will death. When one mate from the mated pair dies, the other lives a shell of their own life, never again able to feel joy for their eternal existence. In this case, most vampires choose to kill themselves to spare that anguish."

That didn't sound good. But Bella listened and let Carlisle continue onwards. "However, it's not all doom and gloom. Being mated means you can share emotions on a deeper level, can understand each other better, and can also be fiercely loyal to one another. It means never having to be alone because you will always love one another no matter what, for the rest of eternity." Carlisle cleared his throat, finishing up. "The reason I am telling you all this is because I want you to be prepared. Being mates is a serious thing, especially for vampires, and I don't want Rosalie to be hurt."

"Oh," Bella's brows went up. "You want to know if I am serious about this?" She didn't know whether to be a bit offended by that or not.

"I know you are mates," he said delicately. "But you did recently come out from a relationship with Edward and I don't want you to be rushing into things. Rosalie may seem tough, but she's rather delicate when it comes to matters of love. When she was human...her relationship did not turn out well and it rather scarred her for a long time."

Bella didn't know that, but then again, she didn't know much about Rosalie's past at all. They hadn't really had much of a chance to talk and to get to know each other. Bella would have to rectify that. "I don't intend to hurt her. And this isn't just a rebound relationship for me. Even when I was with Edward I felt drawn to her. I couldn't understand it at first. I thought I just wanted to be her friend, that I admired her. But it turned out I really liked her. And my relationship with Edward really wasn't much of one in the last month we were together," this she added quietly, the wounds still fresh.

"Yes, I am sorry about that," Carlisle said softly. "We should have acted more quickly to protect you. We've never seen him like this before. It was very disconcerting and we hoped for the best, that he would come to his senses. But he didn't. And for that we are sorry."

Bella appreciated the apology, but it didn't erase the fact they hadn't helped her sooner and that it had taken Rosalie beating the shit out of Edward for change to occur.

Carlisle nods his head, letting her know she is released and Bella happily goes back to Rosalie's room where the blonde is waiting for her, not having moved from her spot on the windowsill. She's looking out the window but turns to look at Bella when she comes in. She smiles and Bella's weighted conversation with Carlisle melts from her.

"So, what dd you talk about," Rosalie asks as she opens up her arms to let Bella back into them, into her sweet smelling embrace.

"You," Bella says, with a grin. "We talked shit about you."

"I'm flattered," Rosalie says as they mimic their previous position. She drops a kiss onto Bella's shoulder as they go back to their reading.

* * *

Bella goes home, floating on clouds. Rosalie had driven her back home before kissing her goodnight so soundly that Bella wouldn't ever be able to sleep again. At least that's how she feels, full of energy now. She races back up to her room and marks on her calendar the first date that she and Rosalie went on. She write it on the day, circles it, hearts it, and sighs, looking lovingly at it. However, her eye is drawn to a much less appealing date. In two months time, the date the Volturi set for her to become a vampire.

Bella sits down on her bed, calendar in hand. Her happiness leaks away as she glances at this. They haven't discussed this much past what they talked about a while ago. Bella is no more certain on what is going to happen when the day arrives. She knows the Cullens care for her. And she knows they would support her decisions, whether it be to run and hide, or to stay and change. But what would Rosalie think? Bella knew Edward had been against turning her into a vampire because it damned the soul. Rosalie was also against it. Bella didn't know the exact reasons for why, but she feared to ask or bring this topic up.

Would turning into a vampire be such a truly bad thing? Then she'd get to spend eternity with Rosalie. She'd never grow old, and Rosalie wouldn't be pained through the mate bond. Carlisle's earlier words filled Bella's head. _When one mate from the mated pair dies, the other lives a shell of their own life, never again able to feel joy for their eternal existence. In this case, most vampires choose to kill themselves to spare that anguish. _

Bella shuddered. She would't want Rosalie to kill herself. Despite how strong she was, emotionally and physically, and how much the Cullen family would fight to keep her from doing something reckless, ultimately she might kill herself. And Bella couldn't stand to do something like that to Rosalie.

So then where did that put Bella? Did she accept turning into a vampire? She had heard the process was painful, and once she turned, she would have to give up so many things. Like going out in the sun. Living with Charlie. Food. Sleep. Could she do all that? Could she do it for Rosalie? For the Cullens?

Bella flopped down on the bed sheets, staring up. She wasn't sure what she wanted and two months didn't seem long enough to decide. To truly think things through. She knew Rosalie would run away with her if that was the case, but she didn't want to have to resort to that. She couldn't imagine a life on the run. Where would they even go? Would they live in a cabin in the woods? Would they have to hunt animals and plant their own food? That didn't sound entirely appealing and Bella couldn't imagine either herself or Rosalie in such a situation.

She sighed warily and closed her eyes. She knew her life would get complicated due to knowing vampires. She just hadn't known how much more complicated it would get. But, she didn't regret meeting them, because if she hadn't, she'd never would have met Rosalie, her mate. Her one true love for the rest of her life.

Time would determine Bella's future course. For now, all she could do was live life how she could.

_A/N: Updates are moving to Wednesday's for this series. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bella decided to make good on her own internal promise of getting to learn more about Rosalie. It was true that the two of them hadn't exchanged words often, and when they did, they had been rude or lackluster. But now, that they were dating, Bella knew she had unfettered access to talking to Rosalie and so she was going to draw out information about her.

Of course, that got sidelined when Bella often found her mouth occupied by Rosalie's talented one. Now that they could finally be together, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They ended up sharing kisses that went from a chaste peck to a full out make out session in seconds. Their hands would always be reaching for one another, either brushing a hair back, grasping an elbow for attention, touching the waist possessively. Or even letting their fingers slide together to hold hands. They didn't act this way in school, because it was too soon after Bella had broken up with Edward and people would start asking questions or calling her a slut. Also, Bella wasn't quite ready to come out. It was 2020, so it was more common and accepted to be bisexual, but, she didn't know about Forks. It was a small town, those tended to be small minded and not as accepting as cities.

Rosalie didn't quite mind it. She was in no rush now that they were together. They were careful to not touch in school, or kiss, or even sit close to one another. But Bella's friends did notice she was acting all friendly with Rosalie now, whereas before they had always sniped at each other.

"Wow, what happened?" Lauren asked and Bella shrugged not wanting to have this conversation.

"I dunno, one day we just sorta clicked and decided to be nice to each other," she shrugged once more for emphasis to show how little she knew or cared about this, not wanting to talk too much on this least she reveal something she shouldn't have.

"Just like that? But she doesn't talk to anyone," Jessica said, eyes beady on Bella like she was a juicy morsel.

"She talks to me now. And she's actually not all that bad," Bella offered a small grin, knowing Rosalie was listening over the other sounds of the bustling cafeteria. Rosalie caught her eyes and smiled back, glad to know Bella was defending her.

Bella had never felt this need with Edward to be so touchy. With him, he had always been so afraid to touch her because he could break her, so she had curbed her touches and just only touched him when he let her.

Rosalie wasn't like that. She was affectionate and didn't hide it when they were at her families mansion, snuggling up in her room or on the couch. They did so much PDA even Emmett who was the type of dude to have sex in public, was starting to get annoyed.

"Seriously, the two of you need to stop," he grumbled as their quick game of footsy under the table turned heated staring turned Bella finding Rosalie on her lap in a flash, lips on her neck, that made him lose his video game.

Rosalie merely flipped him the finger, and annoyed, he threw down the controller and went upstairs. Even Alice and Jasper kept out of their way, Alice using her visions to know when to leave the house to avoid maximum PDA time.

Bella couldn't care though. Each touch was electric and only left her wanting more. And it's not like all they did was kiss and make out. When they weren't doing that, they were reading a book together, or watching a movie, or they were in Rosalie's garage.

It was astounding how they fit together so easily. How soft Rosalie was even if she had been so hard before, hadn't even deigned looking at Bella once. This new relationship was bliss. They were in the honeymoon phase and Bella didn't think it would ever end. Anything and everything they did together was just so much fun. Was just so amazing. She didn't think she would ever get bored of even doing the most mundane things with her mate.

"You really know your way around cars," Bella whistled as Rosalie showed off the new Camaro that she had fixed up from the pile of junk it had been. She'd polished the body until it shown red and outfitted the insides and outsides. Only the wheels needed to put on and it would be done.

"Emmett asked me to fix it up for him. Don't know why as he'll barely fit inside the car, but I love working on cars so I won't complain. And, he's paying me in car parts for this."

Bella felt tempted to touch the shiny coat, but instead turned to look at Rosalie. "You're so talented, you know that? I wish I could be as amazing as you."

Rosalie's eyes turned darker here, and she sighed out, reaching out a hand to brush back one of Bella's strands of hair. Bella turned in. Their bodies had grown so attuned to each other that it was almost crazy, but Bella could even sense Rosalie across the school building. Was it normal? She assumed it was for mates. "Bella, you _are_ amazing. You just don't see it yet."

Their bodies got closer, Bella's eyes lingering on Rosalie's lips. "Why don't you show me how much?" she coyly asked and Rosalie was happy to oblige. She kissed Bella hard, their lips fitting like grooves. Bella's arms came to wrap around Rosalie's shoulders while the blonde's hands went down to Bella's waist. They had only been dating for three weeks right now, but Bella felt ready. Ready to take it further with Rosalie. She only had to find the right time to vocalize the fact.

As Rosalie made to pull away, Bella bit her bottom lip, eliciting a hiss from Rosalie.

Rosalie pinned Bella to the car door. Normally, Bella didn't enjoy being pinned down. It felt stifling, felt like she was being reduced to a possession. But when Rosalie did it, it was hot. This way, Bella could feel the inches of her form, so cold and pressed tight against Bella's. Bella's hands ran on autopilot and snuck under Rosalie's shirt, tracing the contours of cold skin there. They stayed below the bra line because to go any higher would be crossing lines that should not be crossed. At least, not yet, right?

Bella could feel the way Rosalie's stomach tensed under the touches, tightening and flexing in response as her forehead pressed against Bella's, a low rumble growing in her chest. Her hands are flat on the car behind them, shaking as they try to stay the urge to touch Bella.

"Bella, you need to stop me," Rosalie breathes out heavily, humming through her nose when Bella's hands circle around her waist and to the back, marking hips with warm human fingers that leave lingering heat like coals. Rosalie lets her eyes slip closed as if not seeing Bella's face will curb her enthusiasm. But Bella's face is seared into her mind's eye.

"Or else?" Bella whispers, provoking. She can't stop touching Rosalie, wanting to feel more of her than this. Her hands dip mischievously lower and Rosalie's breath hitches. "Bella..." she warns but presses tighter. "Or else I won't be able to stop myself from taking you against this car."

Bella almost doesn't believe that she's heard Rosalie right. Is this a dream? Rosalie rarely admits such things out loud. But to hear her say this, unrestrained on how exactly she wants to treat Bella...? Bella can't stop the shiver rushing through her. She wants it badly. Her arousal clearly reaches Rosalie's nose because next thing Bella knows, her thighs are being picked up effortlessly as she is pressed harder into the car door, Rosalie slotted in between her open thighs. It's heady to know Bella has this affect on the otherwise frosty queen of Forks High.

"And what exactly will you do?" Bella asks breathlessly, encouraging when she should be halting.

Rosalie groans, half in defeat and half in want. "Naughty things. Such naughty things you haven't even heard about, Bella," she assured, voice low and dripping with want. Her head is no longer pressed against Bella's but rubbing cheeks with Bella's before lips make it down the column of Bella's pale neck, kissing delicately because they cannot leave a mark.

Bella whimpers at the words and at Rosalie's ministrations. Her nails dig into Rosalie's diamond hard skin, spurring her on as her hips began to rock forwards into Rosalie's stomach. Consequences be damned. Bella's mind is foggy with lust and she can't keep denying this feeling inside her. Rosalie is her mate. This is right, and being with Edward is wrong. He is the impostor. He is in the way of their love.

Rosalie doesn't rock back into Bella, her body going so still and stopping. Bella's doesn't stop. "Bella, tell me to stop," Rosalie's voice is choked with self restraint. With one last final declaration.

"No," Bella breathes out, done with denying herself. "I don't care anymore. I need to have you. I want to feel you. I refuse to let what happened with Edward keep us apart any longer," she confessed as all her senses focused on Rosalie. Rosalie her mate. Rosalie her eternal love. Because Bella could sense hesitancy in Rosalie, and Bella herself was a bit reluctant to fully dive deeply into their relationship, because of how she'd been with Edward not so long ago. Edward who'd almost gone feral. Who had hurt Bella because he couldn't understand she no longer wanted to be with him.

"Shit," Rosalie curses, shuddering against Bella. Suddenly the two of them are on the hood of the car, Bella pushed up against the glass window-shield and Rosalie over her, hips grinding down on Bella's.

"Yes," Bella groans, throwing her head back as their bodies undulate together.

* * *

Afterwards, they find their way upstairs, to lounge in Rosalie's bed, bodies lethargic post bliss. They hadn't gone all the way on the car but had been so close to crossing that line. Bella can't wait until they do. It will feel so amazing, she just knows it. Just like it feels amazing right now to be this close to Rosalie. To have felt her shake and shiver on top of her. For both of them to hump their way into a mutual orgasm.

And as Bella had come down, Rosalie had kissed her so slowly and softly on her lips that Bella had almost wanted to cry. It was beautiful. Rosalie was beautiful. Bella felt so stupid for never having realized they were meant to be together sooner. She felt stupid for wasting her time on Edward. Edward who had never treated her this kindly in their relationship. With such reverence and love.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie had asked, worried. "Did I hurt you?" She had tried to be as gentle as she could be, as controlled as possible even as her body had wanted to let loose and finally unravel on top of Bella. Her body stills, she pulls her lips away to look Bella's face over. But she sees no pain, only pure joy. Bella's eyes glimmer. "I'm just so happy. Happy to be with you." And she had wrapped her fingers in Rosalie's hair and pulled her in for a deep, soul reaching kiss that had Rosalie's libido screaming once more.

But Bella was delicate and she didn't want to push even if she wanted to take Bella to the edge of pleasure and keep her there for eternity. Instead, she picked Bella up and took her to her room upstairs so they could cuddle under Rosalie's black sheets on Egyptian cotton. Rosalie had special ordered them just for Bella.

"I'm happy too," she says after she realizes she never said it back, distracted by Bella's kiss. Bella smiles and cuddles in more deeply.

They're interrupted when a loud cry cuts through the air. "Rosalie!" Emmett bellows from downstairs. "Why are their dents on the hood of my car?!"

Rosalie and Bella exchanged panicked looks. Oops, looks like they had gotten a bit carried away.

"I'll fix it!" Rosalie calls down.

"You better!" Emmett responds. "And next time use your own car!"

Bella pulls the covers up to hide her embarrassment as Rosalie chuckles. "Oh my god," Bella groaned out. She hadn't wanted anyone to know.

"No need to be embarrassed, Emmett's done worse," Rosalie assured, bringing Bella closer to her and enjoying the warmth of her frame, and the delicious smell wafting up from her. Being next to her made Rosalie feel alive, as crazy as it sounded. Despite living for so long and being undead, only now did Rosalie feel like she was seeing the world for how it was.

It was like the mate bond sharpened everything.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Rosalie offered and Bella peeked out from under the covers wrinkling up her nose. "Ew, no. I don't wanna know what he got up to." As she said this a thought struck her. Right, Rosalie used to be with Emmett before. Jealousy flared to life in Bella's belly. Rosalie seemed to catch on. "What's wrong?" she asked as Bella let out a huff of air and debated whether she should say anything.

"Bella..." Rosalie didn't like uncertainty. And she didn't like Bella being sad even more.

Bella looked at Rosalie, then at the ceiling. "It's just um, I remembered how you and Emmett used to be together."

"Oh," Rosalie said, sliding back against her pillows. She crossed her hands over her stomach. "It's...I don't know what to say."

"It's fine. I knew about it, but I didn't really think about it..."

"You were with Edward before too, and it killed me to see you with him," Rosalie confessed. "But I don't want to think about him either. I just want to think about us."

Bella looked over at Rosalie's earnest face. At her full lips, her golden eyes and her hair that was always perfect even now with it resting on the pillows. Arousal flared up inside Bella. Rosalie was her's now. And she wanted her. She reached out a hand to trace a thumb over Rosalie's lips. The vampire's eyes lidded at this, lips falling apart slightly.

"Then I want to be yours, irrevocably. And I want you to be mine, irrevocably," Bella whispered as Rosalie kissed her palm, before taking it and linking their fingers together.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning into Bella.

At this moment, it was clear to Bella. She had her happiness, right in front of her. And yes, perhaps she'd have to sacrifice some things to get it permanently, but, it would be worth it. She couldn't imagine a life without Rosalie in it. Or a life where she was gone and Rosalie had to live on without her, in immeasurable pain.

"I want to be with you for all eternity. I want to join the coven."

Rosalie stiffened up, closing and going into herself. She got off the bed, looking at Bella with horror and pain in her eyes. "Bella, no." The soft moment between them was shattered.

Bella sat up, confused. "Why not?"

"Because," Rosalie ground out. "You don't know what you're asking for-"

"I do."

"You don't," Rosalie insisted, hands clenching and unclenching. Bella's face suddenly goes cold.

"I thought you weren't like Edward. I thought you would let me make my own choices," Bella's voice was clipped and she knew she was hurting Rosalie's feelings but she didn't care. Why was Rosalie suddenly acting like this to her?

Were her words really that incendiary?

Rosalie's jaw clenches at this comment. "I am not like him."

"Then why are you trying to tell me what to do! The Volturi demand I be turned-"

"Because you're young! And you don't know anything!" Rosalie bit out bitterly. "You don't know how much I wished I wasn't this monster." She gestured at herself.

"Rosalie..." Bella sucked in a breath. The blonde was behaving and sounding just like Edward. "You're not a monster."

But Rosalie was shaking her head. "No, you don't get to say that-"

Suddenly anger flared through Bella and she jumped off the bed, ready to leave. "Oh, because I'm a stupid human and I don't know jack shit? Well, screw you, Rosalie!" And then she stormed off. Rosalie just glared at her, but made no move to follow or stop her, and for some reason, that hurt Bella even more than their argument had.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Big fight?" Alice asked Bella sympathetically as soon as Bella sat down in class next to her.

"Yea, I guess," Bella grumbled as she took out her school supplies for the class, still upset from yesterday. Rosalie hadn't texted her or called her at all, which only made Bella more upset.

"What was it about?"

"About being a vampire."

Alice's brows go up and she checks to make sure no is listening, before leaning in to continue in a lower tone of voice. "Let me guess, you said you wanted to be one, and she said no?"

"Yea. I feel like she's just trying to control me. Like Edward did. She even thinks she's a monster. Just like Edward!" This is a sore point for Bella, one she doesn't like to dwell on.

Alice put a hand on Bella's clenched one. "Rosalie and Edward share...some similarities," Alice phrased carefully. "But she's not like him. She respects you and your decisions."

"Doesn't feel like it," Bella snorted.

Alice looked like she was withholding something, something crucial given the way she squirmed in her seat. "Look...she's got some bad history. A reason for why she says this. Talk to her, let her explain. She's not doing this just because."

"Then why?" Bella's brow furrowed. "I thought she was my mate. I thought she'd want to be with me for eternity?"

"She does. But if she had to do it on her terms, she'd rather you both be human."

This peaks Bella's attention. Human? Rosalie wants to be human? Bella had never thought that given the option of immortality and beauty, that one would choose humanity.

* * *

When lunch comes, Bella marches right over to the Cullens table and demands an audience with Rosalie. "I need to talk to you."

At first Rosalie looks like she'll argue this, before Alice's soft touch on her elbow makes her shake herself and get up. "Fine," she says gruffly, not looking at Bella. Bella leads the way outside, where they sit on some table benches and try not to let the gloomy overcast weather of Forks bring them down even more.

"You wanted to talk?" Rosalie asks as they sit on the table, her hands in her pockets, looking out at the parking lot as if it was the most interesting thing in the world now.

They don't look at each other. Bella's never been good with fights. She hates them, but she wants everything to be okay with her and Rosalie once more. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Rosalie responds as soon as the last syllable leaves Bella's mouth.

"About why you're so against me being a vampire."

She can hear the creak of wood as Rosalie shifts uncomfortably. "It's not something I wanted you to hear."

"Why not?"

"It's unpleasant," is the short bark.

"Rosalie, we're mates. I need to get to know you. I can't stand not knowing you, even the less than pleasant parts of your past."

"Did you want to know I killed, Bella. Is that it?" Rosalie spits nastily, almost like she's seeking to push Bella away. To hurt her.

Bella winces at her words but she knows the vampires all have had checkered pasts. This is nothing new and yet everything new at the same time. Bella never expected Rosalie to have done such a thing. She always seemed too refined, too detached for such things.

"I'm sure you had a reason," Bella mumbles out.

Rosalie snorts. "I did, but it doesn't make it okay."

"So tell me," Bella insists, more gently this time.

"I..." Rosalie starts, gives up. They sit in tense silence for a few minutes, the lunch period ticking away as gray clouds roll overhead. "I...was assaulted," she says, voice cracking slightly. Her words are careful, trying to not paint too brutal of an image. "And Carlisle found me like that, in ruins, left to die by my would be husband."

Bella stifles the gasp of horror that wants to leave her throat.

"I didn't want to be changed. I really didn't, because I had wanted to be human, to have a happy marriage, a home with kids. I didn't have any grand goals. But he changed me and he took away my chance to ever have children, to ever live a human life.

"But what I did do was hunt down my fiance and his friends and kill them for what they had done, for the pain they caused me, for the future they robbed me of," her voice has gotten lower. A cool breeze runs around them, making Bella shiver. She tries to do it without Rosalie's notice and succeeds because the vampire is deep in her own tortured mind. "I felt powerful in that moment. Loved seeing the fear on their faces as I butchered them. I didn't even drink their blood despite being a newborn. And after all that, I found I had no purpose anymore. I felt hollow, aching. Carlisle took me into the coven to give me a new home but I never felt like I fit in.

"Edward was there, and he and I never got along enough to be mates like Carlisle wanted us to be, though we agreed on one thing: that we were monsters. I had never asked to be one and I desperately wanted to be human again. But I could no longer. Eventually my wallowing in depression disappeared when Esme and Carlisle loved and cared for me and I saw that perhaps there were some things that I didn't have as a human that I did as a vampire. Such as a loving family. Immense power. Immortal beauty, which made a very vain me happy as I had wanted to be the prettiest woman alive when I was human. Though the effect of it later dropped away."

Rosalie sighed, taking in a breath she did not need. "Then Emmett came and he offered me some spark of life in my endless and monotonous existence, just barely teetering on being here. I had contemplated killing myself many times before but always something stopped me. The feeling that it wasn't yet time. And I figured maybe it was because of Emmett or my family. That I didn't want to break their hearts. But maybe it was my mate bond, waiting until you came into my life. And you did and I was...so happy." Bella looks at Rosalie at this, their eyes meeting. Rosalie's orbs are shiny, as if she could cry but she can't. "Which is why it breaks my heart you want to be a vampire. It's not something to be made on a whim. You can't eat food, you have to drink blood. If you don't you go into bloodlust and can kill a loved one, even if you don't mean it. You can't sleep, plagued by your thoughts constantly. You're beautiful but a killer, and you can't even enjoy the sun. You have to spend your whole life being careful of both humans and the Volturi. I don't want that for you. I don't want you to suffer. Because the process of being one is painful, but not as much as living an endless, never ceasing existence that gets harder and harder to maintain."

Bella's insides feel scooped out. Her heart is aching. She'd never thought Rosalie would feel this way. She often seems confident, in control. Bella never thought Rosalie would have regretted this existence, that she would want to end herself. It's a fear Bella feels that might come true if their mate bond ever ends, and she won't stand for it, no matter what Rosalie has to say about.

Bella takes Rosalie's hands in her own. They're shaking. "I know Rosalie. And I hear you. But...but what other choice do I have? I don't want you to lose me and kill yourself over the mate bond, and the Volturi demand we have to make a choice about my person anyways."

"We can run away. I already told you," Rosalie said resolutely.

"You would be willing to do that? To leave your family for me?"

"I-"

"And I would be human. I wouldn't be able to offer much help. My father would look for me. So would my friends."

"But at least you would be human. And I would find a way to manage for you. I would," Rosalie swore.

Bella shook her head. "Rosalie...you wanted badly to be human. But I don't feel the same way."

Rosalie's golden eyes widen but Bella continues on before Rosalie can pull away. "I've...I don't want to get old, Rosalie. I don't."

"Bella, that is the beauty of being human. You get old with the people you love."

"But you won't get old, so what's the point," Bella said, offering a watery smile.

Pain laces through Rosalie's features. "Bella...I..." she looks stumped for words. Bella fills in the gaps for her. "It was why I was so attracted to Edward, to your family. Because you were all glamorous and immortal. I wanted that. I'm tired of being weak and fragile. I'm not afraid to be a vampire. At first I had my doubts, but the more I think about it, I'm ready for a new life. And nothing you say can change my mind. I know the risks, I know the costs, and I know what I'm signing up for."

Rosalie sucked in a harsh breath. "You _don't_ know what you're asking for."

"I _do,_" Bella softly assured. "I'm asking for a chance to be something more."

Rosalie pulled her hands free from Bella's and turned to look out at the parking lot once more, her expression conflicted. "Bella, I'm not happy with this. And I won't ever approve of your idea."

"I'm not asking you to. This is my choice."

Rosalie's eyes close briefly. "I won't take the choice away. But the family will have to vote on it."

"On my becoming a vampire?" Bella asked.

"Yes. It's a big decision, and it affects not only you but us as well. If they all vote yes, then you turn. If they vote no, then you don't turn and we try to find a way to deceive the Volturi."

Bella hadn't expected that. But she supposed nothing in life would be easy. Making the choice to be a vampire wasn't easy either. Bella would miss Charlie and her friends at school. But the call of the mate bond was too strong and she really didn't want to give up on this new family she had found. Didn't want to give up on the chance she had to be someone better than who she was.

"Will you turn me?" Bella asked.

Rosalie jolted at this suggestion. She almost looked like a startled deer. "Bella! I-" she cut herself off, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought this over. "If...Carlisle is better at controlling himself around blood."

"But I want you to do it. Only you," Bella said, hand coming up to stroke Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie's eyes flutter at this and Bella knows their argument is at an end. "Because I'm yours."

A possessive growl drops from Rosalie's lips as their foreheads bump together. "That you are. But you know, you're also your own independent woman," she adds on. "I don't want to control you. I just...I-"

"I know," Bella soothes in a soft hush as their lips slowly begin to come closer.

"Bella, we're at school," Rosalie warns.

"I don't care anymore. I want them to know you're mine," she said, fingers reaching out and brushing against Rosalie's hips, looping through her pants loops to ground herself as Rosalie slowly pressed her lips to Bella's, Bella craning her head up so she could reach the blonde's mouth. They pull apart but their lips hover a mere centimetre away. "But you know, you're also your own independent woman," Bella retorts back and Rosalie breaks out into a smile that has Bella leaning in and kissing her again.

**A/N: Question. Would y'all rather see one chapter detailing a possible Rosella roadtrip, or would ya rather have it be spread out over a couple of chapters, like an adventure? Let me know because I'm not sure if I should get straight into the topic of Bella vs the upcoming vampire decision, or if I should delay it a bit more with some fluff. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Do you have a bucket list."

Bella looks up at Rosalie with slight incredulity at that kinda morbid question. They're on Bella's bed. Bella on her stomach doing some chemistry readings while Rosalie is next to her, flipping through a car mag.

When Bella doesn't respond, Rosalie flicks golden eyes up to her. "What."

"I didn't know you knew that term."

Rosalie rolls her eyes, bumping her shoulder into Bella's. "This dog may be old but it can learn a few new tricks."

Bella smirks suggestively. "Yea, can I train you some new tricks too?"

"Bella, dear, it's already been established I'm the one going to melt your mind with what I know in bed."

Bella shudders at the promise, biting her bottom lip to stem the desire going through her. "Dear? I knew you hadn't given up your old time speak."

Rosalie rolls her eyes, switching to a more modern vocabulary. "Whatever. So, tell me. You have one?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Rosalie's lips thin, the way they always do when she has to breach an uncomfortable topic. "Uh, well, you're going to have to transition soon. So I figured if you had anything left as a human you want to do, we might as well do it over winter break. It's coming up soon."

Bella's eyes go round. Right, she had forgotten entirely about winter break. "I don't actually know," Bella said, tapping a finger to her chin. "Maybe food related stuff? I won't be able to eat after all once I'm a vampire."

"Okay, so fine dining. What else," Rosalie bobs her head, looking like she's making a mental list. She's taking this very seriously.

"Uh...? I don't know. I mean, I can do other stuff as a vampire, can't I? Like going to movies or stuff like that."

"You won't be able to go to the beach."

"Not during the day."

"You won't be able to have kids." Rosalie's voice catches on this and Bella rubs her back, knowing this is a sore point for Rosalie.

"They're overrated anyways. Besides, we could adopt," she says and Rosalie's eyes light up.

"You want to adopt? For me?" she breathes out, touched by this gesture.

"With you," Bella corrects, turning onto her back so she can look up at Rosalie. "And maybe not now. I'm still young. But a few decades down the road, maybe."

"I thought about adoption," Rosalie confesses, "but I just never went through with it. Emmett and I had the papers and we just," she shrugs, indicating inconclusiveness here.

"There's no rush. I'm sure you'll be a good mom."

"Thank you," Rosalie smiles because that means a lot to her, and leans down to kiss Bella. Bella's eyes slipped closed and she brought a hand up to run through Rosalie's hair, reveling in the silky feel of it.

* * *

"Alright, I made a gastronomical food map road trip thing, for my bucket list. I'm emailing it to you." Bella tells Rosalie over the phone. She has the blonde on speaker while she packs her bags. In two days she and Rosalie are going on a road trip so that Bella can taste the best food in the Northwest before she's transformed. Bella had spent hours of research on this and she's satisfied with the list she has made. She hopes Rosalie will like it too.

Not that the vampire can complain. She's not the one eating.

"And did Charlie agree to this?" Rosalie asks and Bella can't help but laugh.

"Rosalie, I'm packing right now. Obviously he let me go."

"I'm just checking."

"That's sweet of you." If it had been up to Edward or Alice they would have gone behind Bella's back and gotten his permission without even notifying Bella of it. "Thank you," Bella adds as an after thought.

Eventually the two days leading up to the trip fly by. Bella celebrates Christmas with her father, but her mind is a thousand miles away as they unwrap presents under the tree. She can't wait to spend time, just her and Rosalie alone. She hopes they'll have fun. It almost feels like they're going on a honeymoon of sorts. This suddenly has Bella thinking of different things. Of marrying Rosalie.

She knows they're only dating. But could Bella marry her? Could she? Rosalie was her mate but Bella had never given much thought to marriage before. Her father's hadn't turned out successful and her mother had been remarried so many times that Bella didn't care to count. She hadn't had the best example of marriage.

All Bella knew was that Rosalie valued marriage a lot. Had wanted to be a house wife. Bella tries imagining herself coming from work in a suit and tie, briefcase in hand, to find Rosalie in a 1950s outfit with perfect hair and perfect make up, setting the table up with a roast dinner and kissing Bella on the cheek after a long day of work.

She chuckles. She can so not take a Rosalie like that seriously. Can't even really imagine a proud woman easily submitting to the stringent rules of society that are constraining.

Rosalie arrived for Bella early in the morning, and for once, Bella is not sleepy. She couldn't sleep at all, last night, because she was so excited. And seeing the sight of Rosalie's sports vehicle pulling up has her giddy with their adventure. It's only going to be a five day trip because they don't have a long winter break, but it's jam packed with stuff to do. And thanks to the overcast weather due to winter being in full swing, Rosalie can actually walk about in the day and even the fact that she'll be covered up won't look weird.

Rosalie puts the car in park, and gets out to help Bella with her baggage even though it's only a duffel bag and it's small. Bella can totally handle it on her own but Rosalie's being gallant even as she looks like a princess in her purple peacoat, and her blonde curls hanging down her shoulders.

"You ready?"

"Of course I am. Excited too," Bella comments as she allows Rosalie to sling the bag inside and then open up the passenger side door for her.

"I can tell," Rosalie says with a happy laugh. "I can practically feel you vibrating."

She closes the door after Bella and then gets into the driver's seat. They pull out of the driveway and within minutes they're on the roads, the car smooth and silent around them. Bella can't stop smiling and Rosalie's face is the exact mirror of Bella's. "So, what's the plan? You said to leave the planning to you and I'm pumped to hear what you've got."

Bella had let Rosalie figure the semantics out because Rosalie would know best how to account for sunlight, being out around people, and other vampire things. Besides, Bella had seen Rosalie's notes. She was organized and her handwriting was so pretty. It was like looking at script from old Latin books. Bella enjoyed the loops and curls. Edward's handwriting had been short and squat in comparison and Bella cannot believe she's actually comparing handwriting as if it was a major decision making characteristic for dating someone or not.

How sappy has she gotten to even be in love with Rosalie's handwriting?

"We've got a full day booked. Before we hit up the first town, it's going to be about three hours. The weather forecast said it would be slightly sunny today during the peak hours and since we'll be arriving in the town during that time, I was thinking we could do something that involved us staying indoors until it got a bit darker."

"Like what?"

"There's an old fashioned drive in movie area in the town. There's a movie roughly about that time. We could watch it?" Rosalie suggested.

"I'm down for it," Bella nodded her head.

"It's an old classic. Coupled with the old fashioned way of viewing movies, it's got me feeling nostalgic," Rosalie admitted.

"Did you do that a lot, back in the day?" Bella asked. She still didn't know too much about Rosalie. But seeing as Bella was set on becoming a vampire, she supposed there was no point in rushing to know everything about Rosalie now when she would have so much time later.

Rosalie nodded her head. "Not when I was human. But when I became a vampire. Because they would often play movies at night time and it was one of the few activities I could do."

"Do you have any favorite movies? You must have like a ton, given you've been around to see so many of them."

"I'm not a huge fan of the movies. I used to be when I was younger and more...dramatic, shall I call it."

"Oh, you being snarky is called being dramatic?" Bella teased. "You should have joined theater."

"Can you imagine how people would freak out when they saw I didn't age?" Rosalie shook her head. "No, I wouldn't. Though the thought did cross my mind occasionally. But, I wouldn't ever be good for acting on someone elses orders. Not with how I've had my eyes opened to how much more I can do. How I don't have to answer to anyone."

"What about acting in movies?"

"Same concept applies," Rosalie said, taking a turn and they were finally leaving Forks, heading out into the greater Northwest. "But, I do appreciate those who can take directions. Audrey Hepburn is one of my favorite actresses."

"How did I know you would name her," Bella said with a small smile.

"She's a classic!" Rosalie defended and they continued to talk in this similar vein until they finally pulled into their destination. Rosalie must have memorized the whole route because she didn't use a GPS or a map at all.

The wonders of vampire memory.

Rosalie purchased tickets for them, careful to keep her arm not too long out in the light. She might be wearing gloves and a long sleeved jacket but she didn't want any sunlight catching on her face through the open window. Luckily the man manning the booth gave them tickets easily as there wasn't a long line and they pulled into the empty parking spot in the second row. Rosalie turned the car off as they waited for the place to fill up and for the movie to start. "Do you want popcorn?"

"No."

"Oh thank god. I hate the smell of it," Rosalie breathed easily and Bella chuckled.

"Yea, I don't really like it all that much either."

"Really? I thought humans loved the stuff. Popcorn literally saved the movie industry."

"Huh, you don't say."

"It did, during the Great Depression era. People would go see movies because popcorn was cheap and affordable."

"Who knew such a snack was so important." Then, Bella's cheeks flushed as she couldn't help from saying something else. "But, you're the most important snack to me."

Rosalie looked at Bella at this, arching up a brow in enjoyment of this vein of conversation. "No, you're the snack."

"Are you saying that just cause you're a vampire?" Bella batted her eyes playfully.

"No, I'm saying this in the human way," Rosalie's body was leaning in over the console and Bella couldn't help but lean in too. Their lips met in a sweet union that had Bella's eyes fluttering shut and her hand going to rest on Rosalie's thigh. She could feel the blonde's thigh tense up under the touch and a small gasp left her lips. The sound made Bella greedy to hear more, so she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue out, running it against the seam of Rosalie's lips. The blonde got the hint and opened her mouth, allowing Bella inside. Bella groaned as their tongues slid together, her other hand going up to Rosalie's hair and raking fingers through there, tugging a bit on the roots. Another inhaled gasp from Rosalie at this and suddenly Bella feels herself moving. She opens her eyes to peek out and finds that she is on Rosalie's lap. Rosalie with her super speed managed to slide her seat back to make space for both of them, before allowing Bella to rest on her lap, all without breaking the kiss.

Bella can stretch her form against Rosalie's, enjoying the feeling of hard curves against her softer ones. Rosalie's hands stay steadily on Bella's hips, respectful for now. But Bella's blood is boiling, dizzy with all things Rosalie. Rosalie's scent fills the car, powerful and enticing. Her lips make Bella's whole body tingle, and Bella wants more. She wants what happened last time on the hood of the car, but she wants to go even further. The mate bond between her is throbbing, demanding this to happen.

Rosalie must feel the same because she's suddenly kissing back harder, hands gripping Bella's hips harder. Bella's hips began to twitch against Rosalie's own as she can feel her arousal spiking up, making her burn with it.

Just as her hand is trailing down the side of Rosalie's clothed rib cage, trying to find a way to touch smooth skin, Rosalie pulls her mouth away and pushes Bella from her, so that there's space between them. "Rosalie?" Bella questions in a quiet husky voice.

Rosalie's eyes are black and she unconsciously licks her lips, like trying to get the last traces of Bella on them. "I think we should stop. Or I might want to go further with you."

"I wouldn't mind," Bella says honestly.

"But...I don't want it to be something like this. Something rushed, and cheap."

"Um...I...well I want to sleep with you," Bella confessed as her cheeks flared up. But she needed this to be perfectly clear with Rosalie. That Bella trusted her, wanted this.

"Bella, and I want to sleep with you too," Rosalie said, her eyes darkening even more than Bella thought possible. It was like shadows were growing within them. "But...I'm afraid of hurting you."

"I trust you not to hurt me," Bella said.

Rosalie gave a small laugh, shaking her head and sliding Bella off of her. "I want it to be perfect Bella. And not in the seat of my car. And I thank you for trusting me. But I can't- if I really let myself go I could hurt you. You saw what I did to the car and that wasn't us even going too far." She looks conflicted by this. So Bella sighs but doesn't push.

"Another good reason for me to be a vampire," Bella offers dryly. "We can actually have sex."

Rosalie snorts sarcastically despite herself. "That shouldn't be the sole reason for your decision."

Bella does not want a repeat of their argument. "It's not. Let's just watch the movie," she adds hastily. Rosalie looks like she'd liked to add more to this but she holds back, which Bella appreciates because she's sure Rosalie is still not happy with the idea of Bella turning but she's allowing her to make her own choices. Which is more than Bella can say for Edward.

The two of them turn back to the movie, which has started and that they've missed nearly half of.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Ugh, I'm gonna gain like ten pounds by the end of this. Say, do vampire lose that extra weight during the turning, or do I have to work if off before I become a vampire?" Bella half groaned as she asked, pushing herself against the vinyl booth, an empty plate in front of her. This diner food had been good and she was happy she had gotten the chance to try it. But she was incredibly stuffed.

Rosalie smirked at her from across the table, pretending to drink a cup of coffee that had long gone cold. "The transformation fixes up our flaws and our perfections. It touches on every aspect of our being. Our mind, our bodies, our emotions. And even if we get additional powers or not."

"Do you think I'll get additional powers?" Bella blinked; she hadn't considered this at all.

Rosalie twisted her lips up in contemplation. "I...I'm not sure. Everyone has different powers, based on their most outstanding human trait. Alice got visions because of being able to sort of glimpse them in her human life. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions because as an army general he was really good at that. And I, I got a shitty power if you really think about it."

"What is it?"

"Enhanced beauty," Rosalie said with a shake of her head. "Vampires are already beautiful. I don't see why I needed the extra boost. But I suppose I didn't have a lot of redeeming qualities as a human so the venom had to make do."

"If that's how it works, then basically my power will be the ability to trip on anything and everything," Bella commented, not sure how she felt about this.

"I don't think so. Vampires are too graceful to do that. If anything you just won't have a power."

"I think I'd like one."

"You would?" Rosalie's brows rise up. "Why?"

"I know vampires are already super powerful, but if I had a power I could protect you better."

"That's sweet but not needed Bella. I don't intend to go around getting into trouble."

"I know. But I'm worried about the Volturi."

Rosalie reached over and placed a hand on Bella's, her voice soft. "We'll be fine. I promise. If they dare to hurt you I'll rip their heads right off."

Bella nodded her head, taking comfort in this. "Let's not think about the Volturi for now. I don't wanna get depressed."

"So, ready to go to our next destination?"

"I don't think I can move from this seat. You'll have to carry me out," Bella said, feeling way too heavy to get up right now.

"I'll gladly do that if you want."

Bella contemplates the idea of Rosalie carrying her out of here bridal style and then shakes her head no when she fears it might draw too much attention to them. "Just give me a second to digest. And then I'll be fine."

Rosalie agrees to it with a short nod of the head.

Rosalie looks out the window, while Bella studies her face. The planes of it, the elegant arch of her brows, the softness of her full lips, the lashes that flutter against her porcelain cheeks as she blinks. Perhaps Rosalie is more beautiful than a normal vampire. But what purpose would additional beauty have? Especially if Rosalie hasn't used it. If Bella had to choose a superpower for herself to have as a vampire, she'd choose fire. Now that would be cool. Fire was a vampires worst enemy and no one would dare mess with her or Rosalie, or the Cullen family if she had it.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosalie asks without lifting her eyes off of the window and the world outside.

"I was thinking I do have space for whatever dessert place you have in mind for us."

Rosalie turned and smiled at Bella. "Ice cream and shopping, it is." Rosalie pays the bill and the two of them leave. It's the second day of their road trip and Rosalie insists they get a hotel room along the way even though Bella insists against it. After yesterday's movie and then dinner date, they'd walked around town, hand in hand, looking at the local shops and for a hotel. But Bella hadn't wanted the vampire to spend money on one.

"Why not? I have more money than I know what to do with and I don't mind spending it on you," Rosalie had stated, confused by Bella's ardent refusal.

"Honestly, it seems kinda not necessary. We don't need to go to one every night just because I'm a human. I can sleep in the back of the car while you drive."

"That can't be comfortable."

"I don't mind. We humans aren't all that picky."

"What about your...human needs?" Rosalie phrased carefully.

"I've gone traveling by car before. I can find ways to brush my teeth and comb my hair. Besides, we can get a hotel room in the morning or something just for that."

"If you say so. But I truly don't mind paying for a hotel room for you every night."

"Yea, but we won't be really using it. And we're on the move pretty much all the time-"

"Seriously, Bella. It's fine. I barely care about money."

Bella gave a lopsided grin, giving in to Rosalie's argument. "Alright then."

Back in the present, they were walking hand in hand down a boardwalk. It was warmer in California than in the other states they'd been to, but Rosalie didn't take off her heavy coat. "Wanna look at the bookstore?" Bella asks when she sees one. It's all bright lights inside and she's excited. She loves a good book. Especially the older ones.

"Sure," Rosalie says. "I'll meet you there later. I think there was a dress that caught my eye about two stores ago."

"I won't be long," Bella says and they separate. Bella goes in, the bell twinkling above her head. She says she'd be quick but when it comes to perusing books she's lucky to leave the store within two hours. She takes her time, running her hands down the spines of books and breathing in that mixture of paper and ink in the air that every book store seems to have.

Rosalie comes in, taking longer than expected for a vampire to arrive back. She's also empty handed. "Didn't get the dress?" Bella inquires, sliding a book back into the shelf.

"Didn't have my size."

Bella scoffs. "Oh please, you're like the perfect size and figure."

"Am I?" Rosalie's voice turns into a seductive purr that has Bella's insides thrumming at the same frequency.

"Yes." Bella's agreement is nearly stifled by the heavy wooden shelves of the store. Rosalie wouldn't have heard her if she wasn't a vampire.

Rosalie's hand wraps around Bella's waist and she tugs her closer. "What book do you want? Scratch that, do you want the whole store? I'll get it for you."

Bella playfully shoves at Rosalie's shoulder. "I get it, you have money." She laughs and then pulls out a book from the shelf above her head. "Can I get this one?" she blinks up at Rosalie and bats her eyes.

"Of course, you silly girl," Rosalie murmurs affectionately.

They exit the store after the cashier rings the book up and wraps it. They resume their walk on the board walk. The evening has come and the air is crisp and cool. Other couples are walking as well, the lamps illuminating the street and making the atmosphere a bit romantic.

The sea splashes not too far away and it's crash and pull is relaxing. Bella finds Rosalie pulling them to a stop by the railing. She's digging something out of her pocket.

"I got you this," Rosalie said, holding out a small black box for Bella.

Bella took it, eyes going wide. She pops it open. It's a ring. When she looks up to Rosalie for clarification, the woman speaks.

"It's a promise ring. In that I promise to take care of you and love you," she said, hand coming up to tuck a strand of brown hair behind Bella's ear.

"Wow," Bella breathes out. It's silver and simple but beautiful, with small diamonds embedded into it. "Put it on me."

"Gladly." Rosalie takes the box out and slides the ring onto Bella's finger. It fits perfectly and Bella's heart is racing. She can suddenly see eternity with Rosalie by her side, stretching in front of her. She's so lucky to have a mate. To be blessed with having one. Tears prick at her eyes. Rosalie notices. "What's wrong?" she asks softly.

"I'm just...happy," Bella confessed, sniffling her tears back. She would not be a sap. She would not. "You make me happy."

Rosalie bumped her forehead against Bella's. "You make me happy too."

Bella laughs, taking Rosalie's hands in her own. She interlocks their fingers together and they stand there like that, staring into each other's eyes, holding their hands, just relishing being together.

"Oh, just drink her blood already!" a boisterous voice interrupts. They jump apart, Rosalie quickly shoving Bella behind her to protect her. Her eyes zero in on a man sitting on the bench behind them. They hadn't noticed him coming here.

"Who are you?" Rosalie snarls. She can't help it. She feels protective. She knows he's a vampire even if the comment didn't tip her off.

He smiles languidly up at them. He's sitting with his arms crossed behind his head. He's got on sweatpants, a white cotton t-shirt, a bomber jacket and a beanie. He's clearly dressed too lightly for this weather. And he's got shades on despite it being dark. "Just someone."

"Someone who should leave us alone," Rosalie threatens and Bella peers out from behind her, heart pounding in worry. Is this vampire Volturi? But no, he's not wearing the robes. Maybe one of their overseas minions then?

"Are you going to drink her blood or what? There's no need to be so romantic with the humans. They'll fall for our charms anyways."

Rosalie growls and takes a step forward. Bella pulls her back; Rosalie allows it. "Rosalie, don't."

His eyebrows rise over his sunglasses. "Oh, I get it. She knows what you are and she likes it. And you're," this sounds like a scathing accusation despite his easy going tone, "being sweet on her. I imagine the two of you think you're in love?" He lets out a bark of laughter.

Bella can see the way Rosalie's tensed up. Every muscle corded. "We should go," she whispers to Rosalie but of course the new vampire hears her.

"I don't think that's wise," and suddenly his easy going attitude is gone. He sits up, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Rosalie's eyes follow every last move of his. "You're on our territory now. And the leader gets to decide whether you get to leave or not, for daring to cross our lands."

"We didn't know!" Bella protests as from the shadows on the boardwalk, three more vampires melt out, all with sunglasses and bomber jackets on. Rosalie moves back, pressing Bella even more behind her. Her eyes dart from one vampire to the other, trying to calculate their chances.

"You're outnumbered, and unless you want your human getting hurt, you're coming with me," the vampire said, smiling crookedly.

Bella's heart sank like a stone.

Why did this have to happen?

**A/N: Turns out I can't just only write fluff. Had to spice things up a bit.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"We don't think that's going to happen," a voice interrupted them. It was soft and high pitched but filled with menace. Bella's jaw dropped open and her heart filled with hope when she saw who it was. It was the Cullens. Alice was leading the group, but they had snuck up behind the vampires surrounding Rosalie and Bella. Emmett was there, cracking his knuckles loudly. Jasper had his teeth bared back, Esme looked furious, and Carlisle had an unfriendly expression on his face.

"You're out numbered. And out talented," Carlisle said in a careful voice. "We think it's best you leave." The vampires all glared at him, eyes shifting to the leader on what to do.

"This is our territory."

"They're part of our coven," Esme retorted.

"We don't let unauthorized vampires onto our lands. Anyone who crosses and is foolish enough to stay, ends up paying the price."

"We didn't know we were on your lands. We'll be happy to leave," Bella piped out. She hated it when there was trouble because of her. She had wanted this trip. It was her fault the vampires were accosting them now.

"A bit too late for that." The leader said menacingly.

"And a bit too late for you," Carlisle interjected. "Vampires aren't allowed to claim territory like this. It's against vampire rule. So unless you'd like us to wipe the floor with you, in public in front of all these humans, and call the Volturi to inform them of what you're doing, then I suggest you back down."

His voice was pure steel and the other vampires tensed but eventually the leader of them gave a blustery breath. "Fine. You're free to go for now. But if I ever catch head or tail of you here again-" he drew a thumb over his neck. The threat was clear. "Let's go," he told his members and they left into the night, as silently as they had come.

Bella visibly relaxed against Rosalie's back even if the vampire didn't. Her body was tensed, still in defensive mode.

"Are you okay?" Alice zoomed up to them, pulling them both into a hug as Carlisle murmured to Jasper and Emmett to check out the area to make the vampires were truly gone and not coming back. Esme was close on Alice's heels, also hugging them to her.

"How did you know to come and get us?" Bella asked.

"I had a vision. We managed to come just in time and I'm happy for that," Alice said, pulling back. "I shudder to think what could have happened."

"What did they want from us?" Bella questioned as Rosalie shook her head. "Doesn't matter. We should leave this place. This state. It's not safe here anymore."

"Rosalie's right," Esme commented. "We don't know if they will retaliate or not. And we can't stay here. We don't want to ruin your road trip."

"It's already been ruined, " Rosalie mumbled under her breath but not low enough that Bella couldn't hear her. She wrapped an arm around Bella and began to escort her back to their car.

"We'll walk you back," Carlisle insisted. "We can't trust their word."

"I didn't even know vampires had gangs," Bella commented, feeling so much safer and at ease now that the threat was gone.

"They're not supposed to," Jasper, who had reappeared, explained. Emmett was by him, looking disappointed he couldn't crack some vampire skulls.

"They why did they?"

"Power," Jasper offered to Bella. "The Volturi outlawed huge organizations of vampires to make it easier for vampires to blend in among humans, and to also prevent any vampires from ever being a threat to the Volturi."

Bella had so much to learn about vampires and their traditions. She'd better study up before she turned.

The Cullens walked Bella and Rosalie to the car, the blonde peering over her shoulder at every step. Bella wanted to tell Rosalie to stop being this paranoid, but she knew the blonde wouldn't listen to her. When the couple was at the car, the Cullens said their goodbyes.

"Have fun on the rest of the trip," Alice gave them quick hugs once more, the rest of the family expressing similar sentiments. Rosalie just nodded her head mutely to them, while Bella thanked them profusely for helping her.

They watched their respective cars peel away before Rosalie leaned against her car with a heavy sigh. Bella looked at her, worried by this heaviness that seemed to fall upon her shoulders like a cloak.

"Maybe we should cut the trip short?" Rosalie proposed. Saying the words that Bella had dreaded to hear, had thought herself in that crazy heated moment. But now that it was over, she didn't want to give up on this trip.

Bella gave her a crazy look. "Don't say that. We're not even halfway done!"

"But you saw what happened! We ran into vampires!" Rosalie protested, though not from anger but worry.

"But nothing happened. Alice saw it, and the Cullens came."

"But if they hadn't? Things might have ended very differently."

"I would have trusted you to keep us safe."

Rosalie shook her head, clearly not seeing it the same way as Bella. "You astound me with your belief in me. Bella, who knows what those men would have wanted. We were out numbered. What if we run into a situation like that again?" she asked in exasperation, hands coming to her hips. "I wouldn't be able to do anything. And we can't always count on my family to come and rescue us."

Bella came up and took Rosalie's hands in her own. "I know you worry, and you have reason to, but I want to do this trip with you. It means a lot to me I can do this with you, as a human. We'll just be extra careful and at the first sign of danger, we'll leave, okay?" she turns big pleading eyes to her girlfriend.

Rosalie's jaw ticks as she clearly tries to work something out; come to a savory decision.

At last she breathes out, meeting Bella's brown eyes with her golden orbs. "I too, don't desire to cut this trip short. I just...I just worry. You're always dragging danger to yourself. You're an accident magnet."

"But all those little accidents lead to you," Bella said tentatively and a bit shyly. "And I wouldn't give you up for the world." She looked at their joined hands. Her's soft and small in Rosalie's cool and long fingered hold. Those fingers were good at keeping her safe, at fixing cars, and at other more...intimate things, Bella was sure. But most importantly these hands were her's to hold forever. Once Bella was a vampire of course. "I know I'm still young, and you think I'm making hasty decisions. But, I've never had the chance to be young. All my life I've had to raise myself as my mother was too busy chasing men, and then having to take care of Charlie because he can't even seem to take care of himself. At all. So, I want to be able to experience being a teen."

"But you'll be stuck being a teen forever. Never able to mature fully, mentally or physically," Rosalie pointed out but not with malicious intent.

"You turned out just fine."

Rosalie have a huffy laugh here. "That's because I was mature for my age."

"So am I."

Rosalie arched a brow as her eyes raked over Bella's body slowly enough to draw a blush from Bella, but she didn't say anything to that. "Alright. Let's give the trip a second chance."

Bella smiled and hugged Rosalie to her. Rosalie allowed her to, Bella taking this chance to inhale Rosalie's scent; it was so comforting and so her.

* * *

They were more careful now, Rosalie on high alert in every town they visited to, with her calling Alice before they went to see if there were any future visions about running into danger there. There weren't any new visions, but the worry did not drop from Rosalie's shoulder and Bella felt bad that Rosalie could not fully relax and enjoy their trip together.

But she knew there was no point in talking about it, because it would only cause strife between them and she didn't want that to happen. On the third day of their trip, they went to a carnival that was happening locally. Bella hadn't been to one ever since she had been a kid and her mom had taken her to Las Vegas.

She had been amazed by all the flashing lights and the loud music and the smell of carnival food. Rosalie bought her some cotton candy and corn on the dog and Bella ate them happily. "Want to try out the Ferris wheel?" Rosalie suggested.

Bella agreed and they went to wait on line for it. Eventually it was their turn to sit in the cage and they did so, the ride carrying them slowly up so that they could have a wide view of the outside. It was amazing, being this high up. Looking at people who were so small.

"See anything you like and would want to do?" Rosalie asked as she followed Bella's gaze out.

Bella leaned in, biting her bottom lip. "I can think of one thing," she said, raking her eyes up and down Rosalie who was sat across her in the Ferris wheel. "How much to ride?" she joked, knowing there was no point in working herself up if Rosalie wanted to make their first time special.

Rosalie let a small smile roll across her face, lifting up one hand to cup Bella's face and bring it in. Their lips met in a soft kiss. "You're the only one whose allowed to go on this ride."

Her voice sent a thrill down Bella's spine and she had to stop herself from straddling Rosalie's lap, only because their cage was already descending and because there wasn't enough space here for that.

"Want to win me a carnival toy?" Bella asked playfully, as they exited the Ferris Wheel, hand in hand.

"I could buy you the whole carnival if you wanted."

"But where would I keep it, Ms. Moneybags?"

Rosalie just raised her brows. "Oh, I guess I'd have to buy you an island to keep it on, then."

"Hm, see that you do. I want it for my next birthday," she said, bumping into Rosalie's shoulder as they walked.

"First you wanted a car for your birthday, and now you want an island? What happened to the humble girl I knew?"

"You've spoiled her," Bella said.

They were at the stand now. It was one of those that required the person to shoot down items to get prizes for them. Rosalie paid for it and took the gun.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?"

"Once or twice," Rosalie admitted. "But I don't need one, not even to go hunting."

She hefted the rifle up and looked down the barrel of it. Then, she began to fire in such quick succession that several items were knocked off before the man had even turned around to see the first one fall.

"Oh," he murmured in shock. "Seems we have a winner."

Rosalie smiled and set the gun down on the table. She had won the first prize so easily.

"Wow, so vampire genes even make you good at games."

Rosalie took the stuffed whale handed to her and gave it to Bella who held onto it. It was so big. She hugged it tighter, knowing it would remind her of their memories on this day.

"Shall we do something else?" Rosalie offered.

"What do you have planned after the carnival?"

"A boat ride down the canal. I even got you extra scarves so you won't be cold."

"You really are the best," Bella grinned, looping her arm through Rosalie's, because she didn't want this night to end. And soon with Bella becoming turned into a vampire, her nights with Rosalie would never end.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Eventually the trip has to come to an end and Bella's back in Forks after the five day trip sooner than she thought possible. But she's not standing outside of her house. She's standing inside the Cullens. Bella stands in the middle of the Cullens living room, awaiting the decision to start. The one on where they decide if she's going to become a vampire or not.

She's just spent a good chunk of her time here, going over her points. She'd even written it down on paper. They're all really good points, she likes to think, and she's made a compelling argument. Now, she just has to await their decision.

"Thank you Bella. We appreciate your transparency on the matter," Carlisle, the mediator of this whole affair said, hands clasped behind his back. "Now, we also know that Bella was given an ultimatum, either to turn into a vampire by the Volturi or risk being killed. Not the best two options, but we are also willing to run away and hide Bella for her own safety." This last part he directed at Bella who shook her head solemnly.

"I've made my choice. I'm fine with this. Now, you have to make yours."

"Everyone in favor of not turning Bella into a vampire?"

Predictably Rosalie's hand goes up. Bella knew the blonde would vote this way, but it's still a bit disheartening that Rosalie doesn't want Bella as a vampire. Is she really committed to having Bella become old and then dying? Wouldn't she rather have an immortal eternity?

"Everyone in favor of turning Bella into a vampire?"

Esme's, Jasper's, Emmett's and Alice's hands go up. Carlisle isn't voting in this.

"Very well," the blonde doctor hums. "It seems the results are clear. Bella, you will be turned into a vampire."

Bella doesn't know an appropriate way to celebrate this moment so she doesn't. Instead, just standing there awkwardly in the middle of the room as they sit on couches. Rosalie scoffs in disgust at what her family has chosen and then zooms off to go brood while the family plans. Bella tries to not let that hurt her. "What now?" she asks.

"Now, we discuss the process of turning you," Carlisle says. "It's very painful."

"I know that. And I want Rosalie to do it."

Carlisle looks mildly surprised by this. "You do?"

"Yes," Bella nods her head. "She's my mate, it only seems fair."

"Did you ask her about it?" Jasper pipes up. "She doesn't quite seem...all that likely to do it."

"She'll do it. She just won't like it," Bella said.

"Or she might like it too much," Jasper murmurs. "It's only natural for vampires to want to sink their teeth into something living and breathing, and inject it with their venom. It's kinda like the human equivalent of seeing cake in front of you and wanting to try the icing. So, Rosalie's not worried about having to do it, she's worried she might like it too much. She's...never bitten someone before. Or drank their blood. Unlike the rest of us."

Jasper had a point there. Bella hadn't even considered it. "Oh, damn. I feel bad now. I shouldn't have asked."

"You didn't know," Alice soothed.

"Carlisle, will you do the change then?" Bella asked him, brown eyes hopeful.

"Naturally. I will make it as painless as I can."

"I'll ask Rosie if she's coming down to watch," Emmett makes to get up but Esme places a hand on his chest. "No, it might be better if she doesn't. It will hurt her to see Bella in pain."

"She can't stay by my side to help me?" Bella inquires, slightly panicked by this fact.

"No, I think it's best if she doesn't. She might get aggressive with us for 'hurting you' or she might not let the change happen," Esme explained. "Alice and Carlisle will stay with you to make sure you're okay. And once everything is over, we'll allow Rosalie to come in."

"Can I...can I see her one more time before I turn?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said, nodding his head. "I'll get the room ready for the turning." He left to do so.

Esme commented to Jasper and Emmett, "you keep Rosalie occupied while the change is occurring. We can't have her storming in here."

Alice gave a nervous Bella, a soft touch on the shoulder. "I can't wait until you're a vampire, Bella. We'll finally be true sisters." Then she flounced off to help Carlisle.

Bella went up the stairs, hoping Rosalie was in her room. "Rosalie?" she called tentatively, and knocked on the door. It was quiet, so Bella assumed Rosalie had left the house. As she swiveled on her heel, the door opened. Rosalie was there, and her eyes were scrunched up, like she had been trying to refrain from crying and failing even if no tears came from her eyes.

"I hope you're happy with the choice." There is no bitterness in the blonde's voice but Bella feels the words cut through her all the same.

"I wanted to see you before the transformation," Bella said, clearing her throat a bit awkwardly. "One last time as a human."

"I won't change you if that's what you came to ask," Rosalie says, arms crossed over her chest.

"I won't ask you to do that. I realize it would be wrong of me to do so," Bella said, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I just wanted...I just wanted one more kiss."

Bela watches as Rosalie's stoic facade crumples and the woman reaches out and grabs Bella's face greedily to hers and kisses hard. It's a needy kiss and Bella gasps into it, her sound getting swallowed up by Rosalie's hungry mouth. It's like she's trying to convey all her worry and love for Bella into the span of one kiss.

When she pulls away she leaves Bella dizzy, lips swollen. Rosalie's hands haven't left Bella's cheeks, still cupping them as a thumb traces her lips. "I...Don't think that just because I don't want you changed doesn't mean I don't love you," Rosalie says softly, a break running through her voice. "If I had a choice I'd want us to both be human and to have spent our life, loving as humans do. Messily, and with no immortality, just us growing older side by side. Even now, I feel the urge to just snatch you up and run away with you so that you won't get turned. But, this is your choice. And I won't- can't- take it from you. Because I wouldn't want my choice to be taken from me."

Bella gives a sad smile. "I'll see you on the other side," Bella says, before they allow themselves to separate.

* * *

Carlisle tells her it'll be a three day process. First, he drains her of her blood, but not nearly enough that she'll be drained dry. Just enough so that he can inject her with his venom, and then offer his own blood to her for her to drink. She barely remembers this part at all, delirious with blood loss and all that. All she can hear is the murmur of his voice and Alice's as her vision swims black and she tastes blood on her lips.

Day two and three are pain. No other way to describe it. As she sleeps, her body feels like it is being forged in fire. Liquid flames running through her veins and making her scream in pain. She's sleeping but she feels everything and she can't wake no matter what. She just hopes it will be over soon, her bones creaking and popping as they rearrange inside her, becoming strong as concrete.

They weren't lying about the pain. But all she can do is grit her teeth and let it happen.

Eventually, she opens her eyes and a kaleidoscope of colors greet her. The pain is gone, all but a mere vague memory and she sits up, feeling stronger than ever before. She's not breathing nor can she feel the thrum of her heart. It's disconcerting, but she barely has time to think on it, when Alice barrels into the room.

She has a wide smile on her face. "Bella, you did it! Welcome to being a vampire!"

The rest of the family crowd in and her heads starts spinning from all the new sensations. Everything is so bright and loud. And she can smell things strongly. She clamps a hand over her nose and growls loudly. She surprises the family. Carlisle is at the head of it. "Everyone, out. You're overwhelming Bella. She is newborn. We can't have her agitated."

They listen to him, though sulkily.

"How are you feeling?" he asks when they've left and it's only him and Bella in the room.

"Um...weird?" she says and even her voice is different. It sounds more smooth. Seductive almost. Speaking of seductive, where is Rosalie? The thought of the blonde sends a sharp pang through Bella's chest which must be the mate bond. She wants her. Wants to see her mate. Before she knows it, she's off the bed and on her feet, sniffing to pick up her mate's floral scent.

Carlisle steadies his hands. "Relax, Bella. Rosalie will come to you."

She's been growling out Rosalie's name without even knowing it. She shuts her mouth, a bit mortified.

"Let's get you some blood." Carlisle insists.

But she doesn't want blood, not now. She wants Rosalie. As if drawn to her, as if hearing the pull of their mate bond, Rosalie enters the house. Bella knows this because the door slams open and Rosalie is striding in, not even attempting to be quiet. Bella is vibrating with excitement. Mate! Her mate is here!

Rosalie goes into the room, standing in the doorway, just as they assess one another. Tension hangs in the air. Want. Need to hold one another. Carlisle seems to sense this. He scoots his way around them. "I trust you will be able to handle...Bella. The family and I will be leaving." He says to Rosalie as he dips out.

Bella opens her mouth, flashing her fangs. The animal part in her is starting to take over, but she still has enough control left to allow Rosalie to make the first move. The blonde strides up, pushing back a strand of Bella's hair with the back of her hand. "Hm, you make a decent vampire," Rosalie says once her eyes have finished examining Bella's new form. She's teasing, one side of her mouth quirked up.

"I make more than a decent vampire," Bella growled out, the animal inside her challenged by this. She kissed Rosalie hard, hard enough to make her stumble back. Bella didn't know her own strength yet, but Rosalie didn't seem to mind. She pressed back harder, hissing into Bella's mouth as Bella's hand went up and wrapped around her shoulders. Rosalie began backing her up until Bella's knees hit the bed and together they went down, collapsing on top of each other.

* * *

"Of course, the first thing Bella does as a newborn is fuck you," Emmett said, smiling when the family finally could come back to the house. For once, Rosalie looked a bit disheveled in all her decades of flawless existence. She had fading bruises where Bella couldn't control her strength, red marks where Bella's nails had dug in, and her hair was a mess.

Rosalie closed the door softly behind her. Bella was still in the room, getting dressed.

"Oh shut up," Rosalie grumbled. "We did not." She was insistent on the first time being special, still. And wouldn't let even newborn hormones get in the way.

"Uh huh, sure," Emmett popped a brow. "So, can we make the welcome party or not?"

"Bella's fine now. We're both fine."

"I bet the room's not fine," Emmett said and ducked out of the way when an unimpressed Rosalie tried to kick his shin. Laughing, he went down the stairs.

Rosalie went to go fix herself up and ten minutes later the two of them were ready to join the rest of the family downstairs.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie asked Bella who looked so much more confident and poised as a vampire now. It was like all the awkwardness she had had as a human was gone. In her place, only grace. She could be a model now.

"I don't know how to feel. I'm...I'm trying not to think about it."

"It can be a lot," Rosalie said. "But you're doing pretty great for a newborn. You're more controlled than any I've ever seen."

Bella would be blushing if she could. "Even if I did destroy the room?"

"You didn't destroy me," Rosalie pointed out.

Bella laughs. "Why would I want to? You're my mate."

"Not every newborn would be able to control themselves and would get too excited," Rosalie commented.

"Dweebs, hurry up and come on down. Alice is going to explode if she has to wait any longer for you to come down," Emmett called up with his booming voice.

"Shall we?" Rosalie held out her hand. They were both dressed in casual clothing. Jeans, and a plain tee. But as Bella took Rosalie's hand, she couldn't help feel like they were royalty, descending down the stairs. Bella knew she looked good, perfect now. And Rosalie was a stunning figure too. Bela could barely contain her joy and her smile. She had eternity with Rosalie now. Eternity with her new family too.

She'd given up a lot to be here, but she had gained even more.

When she got to the bottom step, she saw the downstairs had been outfitted into a party of sorts. There was a banner with her name on it, balloons strung up, everyone wearing a party hat, with Alice popping the confetti.

"Welcome to the family," Esme said, smiling softly at Bella.

And Bella smiled softly right back.

**A/N: I've decided to end the story here. I can't see where else to take it and I don't quite want to remove it from too far from it's original roots. That said I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll be writing more Rosella stories soon. **


End file.
